Rain, Paper and Fallen Star
by Dead Hands
Summary: (CHAP 7) Kadang aku berpikir, seperti apa rasanya kematian. Ada yang bilang rasanya seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup. Ada yang bilang rasanya seperti ada cambuk berduri yang dimasukkan paksa ke dalam tenggorokan, lalu ditarik dengan kecepatan suara. Tapi yang manapun itu, aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama. BAP DAEJAE FANFIC! DAEHYUN X YOUNGJAE YAOI DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Annyeoooooong *tebar bunga bangke*

Huft, D pusing bikin epep ini. Judulnya aneh kan? Ga nyambung sama cerita.

Dan kepala D makin pusing pas ngepost. Huffft *muncrat*

**.**

**.**

**_._**

**Warning : YAOI, typo(s) mungkin, alur maju-mundur-maju-mundur tak jelas, kosakata miskin, absurd tingkat dewa, gaje menembus batas**

**DAEJAE DAEHYUN X YOUNGJAE**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**_._**

_Italic= Flashback_

**_._**

Aku membungkus tubuhku dengan matel bulu tebal. Dingin. Di luar sedang hujan deras. Rupanya langit ikut menangis, terus-menerus dipaksa menyaksikan kehidupanku yang memang membuat orang mengernyitkan wajah.

Heh. Hebat. Apakah langit sedang berempati atau meledek? Tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai meneteskan air mata? Bersifat sarkastik lalu memasang ekspresi sedih setiap kali aku mengintip keluar jendela? Bahkan langit tidak menyukaiku. Aku juga tidak menyukai diriku. Aku benci diriku sendiri.

Kenapa aku harus hidup sebagai seorang Yoo Youngjae? Namja aneh yang kutu buku dan lemah. Merepotkan orang lain dan pembawa malapetaka. Tanganku kurus dan kulitku pucat. Aku si buruk rupa. Si buruk rupa yang selalu diejek anak kecil setiap kali orang tua mereka membacakan cerita pengantar tidur.

Air hujan terus memukul jendela. Terlihat ada bayang-bayang hitam saat air itu meluncur ke bawah. Berlomba dengan tetesan hujan lainnya. Atau mereka seperti ketakutan melihat wajahku. Lari terbirit-birit lalu menghela napas lega saat mataku tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Mempererat pelukan mantel berwarna _emerald_ dengan bulu tebal berwarna putih. Mantel peninggalan appa. Appa sudah lama meninggal. Aku bahkan tak tahu wajah appa. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya.

Kali ini aku mencoba untuk menusuk urat nadiku. Tapi setiap kali aku melakukannya, ada bagian dari tubuhku yang berteriak. Ada bagian dari tubuhku yang mencoba untuk menjatuhkan gunting yang kugenggam erat. Ada bagian dari tubuhku yang berpikir tentang namja itu.

Ya. Namja itu.

Namja dengan rambut coklat, wajah tampan, dan suaranya yang lembut. Dia seperti iblis yang jatuh dari surga. Seperti awan putih yang diterpa sinar matahari sore. Seperti planet baru yang sedang menghancurkan bumi.

Kepalaku sakit setiap kali memikirkan namja itu. Kadang aku meminum obat penenang agar aku bisa berhenti membayangkan wajahnya. Ingin rasanya aku memecahkan kepalaku ini setiap kali otakku membandel dan terus membuatku memikirkan namja itu.

Bahkan aku lupa namanya.

Apa ingatanku sependek ikan mas koki? Sebodoh itukah kau Yoo Youngjae? Menjijikkan.

Sudah ada 5 goresan di tangan kananku. Ya, aku hobi mengoleksi luka. Mau luka kecil atau luka serius, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku sangat inginkan iyalah luka yang mampu membuatku mati seketika.

Aku tahu mati itu pasti sangatlah sakit. Ada yang bilang rasanya seperti ada cambuk berduri yang terpaksa kau telan, lalu dikeluarkan dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan suara. Ada juga yang bilang rasanya seperti dikuliti. Dan blablabla.

Oke. Aku menyerah. Kulempar gunting kesembarang arah, lalu menghela napas panjang. Langkahku sempoyongan menuju tempat tidur. Tampaknya efek obat penenang masih ada.

.

.

Umma mengetuk pintu. Ketukan yang lembut.

"Chagiya, ada Junhongie."

Sosoknya yang awet muda mengelus lembut pipiku. Aku tidak tidur. Mataku tertutup tapi aku tidak tidur. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Padahal aku merasa tubuhku lemas sekali.

Junhong? Kenapa dia datang mengunjungiku?

Kutatap wajahnya yang cantik. Rambut panjangnya menggantung seperti tirai. Matanya coklat seperti karamel. Bulu matanya lentik. Bibirnya agak pucat, tapi tetap bisa dibilang sempurna. Bagaimana bisa malaikat seperti umma melahirkan si buruk rupa seperti-ku?

"Ne umma." Aku bangkit, lalu berjalan perlahan ke pintu. Umma masih duduk di kasur dengan alis yang berkerut. Dadanya kembang kempis, napasnya teratur. Matanya tertuju pada gunting yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Chagi... Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri ne?"

Kali ini aku tak sanggup menatap matanya. Aku bisa menebak air matanya mulai merembes keluar, mambasahi pipinya yang halus. Aku tahu umma tak ingin menangis. Dan akulah yang membuatnya menangis.

"Ne umma..."

Aku meninggalkan umma. Sendirian dikamarku. Menangis dalam diam.

.

.

_Wish no. 1 = Tidak membuat umma menangis._

.

.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu hyung."

Choi Junhong. Semua orang memanggilnya Junhong. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan otaknya, dia itu temanku. Teman si buruk rupa. Padahal dia cantik, secantik umma. Tapi dia namja. Seharusnya dia _transgender_ saja.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Berusaha mengeluarkan senyum yang sudah lama aku sembunyikan. Agak canggung.

Dia menoleh. Matanya menyipit. Alisnya bertautan. "Hyung makin kurus."

Hanya tawa kecil yang mempu keluar dari mulutku. Habisnya aku harus jawab apa? Otakku mungkin sudah mengering dan tak mampu untuk mengolah kata-kata lagi.

"Ah hyung, hyung mau _ice cream_?" Senyumnya mengembang. Saat dia bangkit dari kursi taman, rambutnya sedikit terangkat. Rambutnya terlalu halus, seperti rambut kucing.

Tak ingin mengecewakan namja yang tingginya keterlaluan itu, aku mengangguk. Sekejap dia langsung memekik senang. Tampaknya dia menghawatirkanku. Dan dia ingin menambah asupan glukosa untukku supaya tubuhku menjadi lebih gemuk.

Kakinya mengayun ke toko ice cream yang tak jauh dari sini. Langkahnya ringan, tanpa beban. Dia semangat sekali. Bertolak belakang denganku. Apa tubuhnya yang sedang sakit? Atau tubuhku yang sekarat?

Aku menghela napas. Mengubur tanganku ke dalam saku jaket, mencari kehangatan. Dingin. Angin terus-menerus menusuk jaringan kulit. Awan kelabu bergelung-gelung di langit, sebentar lagi akan hujan. Dan Junhong membelikanku _ice cream_?

"Ini. Hyung rasa _chocomint_ saja ne."

Junhong sudah ada di depanku, dengan senyum manis menempel permanen di wajahnya. Dan jangan lupakan 2 buah _ice cream cone_ berwarna hijau di tangan si pembeli. Kenapa tanganku kaku sekali hanya untuk menerima _ice cream_ dari tangan Junhong? _Low battery?_

Dia bahagia sekali. Dia menikmati _ice cream_ rasa _greentea_ dengan baik. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Dia benar-benar memanfaatkan indra pengecapnya. Membiarkan rasa _greentea_ mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya.

Sedangkan aku?

Lidahku seperti mati. Aku bingung membedakan mana yang _choco_ dan mana yang _mint_. Aku sudah lupa rasa makanan. Bahkan aku belum mampu membuka mulut. _Ice cream chocomint_ pemberian Junhong akan meleleh kalau aku tidak juga memakannya. Dan sang peneraktir akan menunjukkan ekspresi sedih, membuatku iba.

Jadi aku tak ingin membuat Junhong khawatir. Aku hanya bisa memakan _ice cream_ itu tanpa menikmatinya._ Ice cream_ itu langsung turun ke perut tanpa sapaan dari lidah. Hampa.

.

.

_Wish no. 2 = Menikmati ice cream bersama Junhong._

.

.

_Langit merah. Seperti darah. Darah yang tumpah dari alam semesta. Alam semesta yang menderita. Karena manusia yang egois, serakah, dan bermata satu. Tuhan akan membalas mereka nanti._

_Aku mengamati gumpalan awan di langit. Awan yang besar. Seperti benteng raksasa yang membelenggu bumi. Aku harus memanfaatkan sore yang cerah ini. Yap, mengamati awan._

_Awan itu luar biasa. Kadang aku ingin mengambilnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sarung bantal. Awan itu mirip dacron. Bayangkan awan itu kukumpulkan dan dijadikan kasur. Pasti nyaman sekali. Saking empuknya, mungkin aku akan tenggelam dalam kasur. Aaaaah._

_Yahh angan-angan hanyalah angan-angan. Manusia selalu berharap. Mengkhayal hal-hal yang tidak mungkin. Memanfaatkan pojokan kecil otak yang luar biasa._

_"Annyeong."_

_Suara itu langsung membuatku tersentak. Membuyarkan khayalanku, kali ini tentang kumpulan cotton candy raksasa yang mengapung di langit. "A-annyeong."_

_Seorang namja. Namja yang kemarin._

_Ya, kemarin aku juga melihatnya. Dia sedang berdiri di pinggir taman sambil menatap langit. Dia tak peduli dengan sinar matahari yang menyengat wajahnya yang– eungh tampan. Hei aku ini jujur. Proporsi tubuhnya sempurna. Berapa gudang yang cukup untuk menampung semua makhluk yang jatuh cinta padanya?_

_Lama aku mengamati, dia menoleh. Apa dia punya indra yang peka? Dia benar-benar menoleh ke arahku. Huft. Aku malu. Wajahku memerah. Yoo Youngjae, dia itu orang asing. Kenapa wajahmu harus bersemu begitu? Dia bukan keluargamu,bukan temanmu, bukan juga tetangga, apalagi crush._

_Dan sekarang, detik ini, matanya menatap lurus ke arahku. Senyumnya manis, mungkin dia bisa membuat kue tanpa gula hanya dengan menempelkan senyumnya itu ke adonan._

_"Kau sendiri?"_

_"Ne." Aku mengangguk kecil. Aku agak ragu mengucapkan 2 huruf itu. Umma sering bilang aku harus hati-hati pada orang asing._

_Hening. Aku paling tak suka keheningan yang seperti ini. Awkward. Ditambah, aku bersama dengan namja yang baru kulihat kemarin. Ingin aku bangkit dari kursi, tapi pantatku seperti ditempel dengan lem super. Dan aku sudah duduk dalam keadaan posisi enak._

_"Kau ingat aku?"_

.

"Hyung! Hujan turun! Jangan mengkhayal terus!"

Ah iya.

Aku sampai lupa dengan Junhong. Dan _ice cream_. Dan air hujan yang mulai menetes.

"Mi-mian Junhong." Tak ingin membasahi jaket, secepatnya aku dan Junhong berteduh di toko Junhong membeli _ice cream_ tadi.

Hm. Dekorasinya hebat. Warna pastel mendominasi. Tempat duduk berwarna putih dengan ukiran hati. Bunga lili putih menghiasi area pintu masuk. Aroma vanilladan coklat menguap ke seluruh penjuru toko. Menenangkan.

**_DEG!_**

Kenapa? Kenapa setiap kali aku mengingat namja itu kepalaku sakit? Apa aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk mengingat namja itu? Tapi kenapa otakku terus saja membandel? Rasanya ada tombol-sakit-kepala-otomatis yang akan aktif setiap kali aku mengingat namja itu. Merusak suasana saja.

"Hyung? Hyung sakit?" Senyuman Junhong lenyap. Tangannya perlahan mengelus pelipisku. Alisnya bertaut. Bibirnya tergigit. Dia seperti umma versi namja.

"A-ani... Hyung hanya.." Aku menelan ludah. Senyum palsuku menampakkan diri. "Capek."

Ada sebulir air mata yang mengintip dari ujung mata Junhong. Eh? Aku yang kesakitan dia yang menangis? Kau menangis untuk si buruk rupa ini? Oh ayolah jangan menangis Junhong. Jangan menambah kapasitas air di bumi. Nanti bumi bisa tenggelam.

"Apa gara-gara aku be-belikan _ice cream_ padahal hari ini hujan turun dan hyung kedinginan? Atau hyung tidak suka ra-rasa _ice cream_nya?"

Aduh Choi Junhong. Kau baik sekali. Terlalu baik. Suaramu jadi aneh kalau kau berbicara sambil terisak Junhong.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Ini bukan salah-mu. Sungguh hyung hanya kecapekan.." Tanganku merambat ke pipinya yang basah. Oke. Ini seperti adegan _romance_ drama-drama pasaran. Dan kuakui aku ini pembohong yang buruk.

Matanya membulat. Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Aku melihat ada kobaran api dari dalam matanya. Tangannya mengepal. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia melepas jaket dan membuatnya menjadi payung untuk... Untukku. Sendiri.

"Ayo hyung kita ke rumah hyung! Hyung harus istirahat di rumah! Jangan pikirkan aku! Hyung sakit kan? Hyung tidak usah bohong!"

Kaget. Wibawa seorang hyung-ku mulai bergejolak. Aku dilindungi oleh namja yang 2 tahun lebih muda dariku? Dan bagaimana jika nanti dia sakit? Dan kalau sakit kepala malah hujan-hujanan bukannya jadi makin parah? _Sigh_. Kondisi yang merugikan ke-2 pihak. Seharusnya kita berteduh saja sampai hujan berhenti. Dan lihat? Dia sudah mendeteksi nada kebohongan yang dihasilkan oleh pita suaraku.

"Apa kau bodoh Junhong?! Kau bisa demam kalau tidak– "

"Berisik! Hyung harus cepat-cepat minum obat!"

Dengan semangat membara, dia melindungiku dari tetesan hujan deras. Rambutnya seketika basah saat kami keluar dari toko. Oh aku tak tega melihatnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Bibirnya pucat. Bajunya lepek. Tapi senyuman masih mampu menempel di wajahnya setiap kali aku melirik.

Aku menutkan alis. Dingin. Aku yang pakai jaket saja kedinginan, apalagi Junhong yang hanya memakai T-shirt tipis? Dadaku berdesir. Sakit. Malihat teman yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri menderita, itu sakit. Aku tak tega.

Kakinya masih mengayun, kadang menginjak genangan air di jalan. Aku tidak peduli dengan cipratan genangan air yang kotor. Aku tak peduli dengan derasnya air hujan yang terus memukul kepalaku walaupun ada jaket Junhong yang menjadi perisai.

Kepalaku masih sakit. Otakku diremas-remas seperti adonan udon.

.

.

"Gomawo Junhongie. Kau baik sekali. Maaf ya, kau jadi basah kuyup begini."

Umma membungkukkan badan 90° ke arah Junhong. Merasa sangat berhutang budi pada si penyelamat anaknya yang merepotkan. Kau memang merepotkan Yoo Youngjae pabo.

Junhong tersenyum lebar. Napasnya masih terengah-engah. "Tak apa." Dia mengusap sisa air hujan yang mengalir di pelipisnya, "Yang penting hyung baik-baik saja."

Sakit. Jangan bicara seperti itu Junhong. Mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk si buruk rupa ini? Apa otakmu ada yang salah? Bajumu benar-benar basah. Rambutmu seperti baru keramas. Sepatumu jadi becek dan kotor. Kau tidak perlu bersikap baik begitu untukku Junhong.

"Ah Junhongie mau mandi dulu disini? Youngjae bisa meminjami bajunya kalau Junhongie mau."

"Ani. Aku pulang dulu ne? Menyusahkan kalau aku mandi disini."

Dan dengan kata-kata barusan, Junhong membuka pintu dan pergi.

Umma menghela napas. Dia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Tapi aku bisa melihat air mata dalamnya. Kau pabo Yoo Youngjae, pabo sekali. Membuat umma-mu sendiri menangis. Lagi. Apa kau tak pernah kapok?

"Yahh kau tak apa kan chagi? Kau harus berterima kasih pada Junhongie nanti." Umma berkacak pinggang. Senyum kecut terpaksa muncul di wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Ne umma."

"Nah, sekarang mandi dan ganti bajumu. Umma sudah menyiapkan air panas. Dan jangan lupa minum obatnya. Tadi kau sakit kepala kan?"

"Ne umma." Hei Yoo Youngjae. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau hanya mengucapkan 'ne umma' dan 'ne umma' saja? Otakmu capek untuk berpikir? Kemana Yoo Youngjae yang selalu mendapat peringkat 1 dulu?

Aku menggeleng cepat. Lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

"Umma.."

Umma menoleh. Menatap punggungku yang basah. "Ne chagi?"

"Youngjae sayang umma... umma harus tahu itu ne."

Aku melanjutkan ayunan kakiku. Dan aku bisa merasakan air mata umma yang bertabrakan dengan lantai. Menabrak dengan keras, lalu hancur tak berbentuk. Mungkin itulah gambaran kondisi hatinya saat ini. Mendengar kata-kata sok bijak dari anaknya yang absurd.

.

.

Angin bertiup membawa dedaunan. Pepohonan merah berjejer bak tirai sejauh mata memandang. Kalau dilihat dari sudut mata burung, akan terlihat seperti sungai merah. Seperti ada pertumpahan darah disekitar sungai, lalu darahnya mengalir ke aliran sungai. Membuat aliran air yang tadinya bening menjadi merah.

Musim gugur.

Musim dimana daun memisahkan diri dengan batangnya. Memutus semua kenangan indah saat mereka bersama. Hanya dengan hembusan angin. Menyedihkan.

Aku melihat 2 anak kecil. Mereka menangis. Saling menggenggam tangan.

Anak yang kelihatannya lebih muda mengenakan syal kuning, sweater berwarna hijau zamrud dan celana selutut. Rambutnya hitam. Wajahnya memerah. Air matanya sudah tumpah. Alisnya bertaut.

Anak yang lebih tua berambut coklat. Dia tersenyum. Tapi dia juga menangis. Tangannya mengelus kepala anak dihadapannya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan anak itu.

Aku mendekat. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Apa mereka tersesat? Apa mereka ditinggal orang tua? Ah entahlah.

"Uwaaaah hyuuung kajimaaaa.."

Si rambut hitam terus menangis. Tangannya yang satu terus mengusap air mata, yang satu lagi masih menggenggam erat tangan temannya.

"Isshh.. Youngjae-ya uljimaa..."

Seakan ada gempa mendadak, hatiku ikut beresonansi dengan permukaan bumi yang bergetar.

Youngjae-ya?

Anak bersyal kuning itu.. aku dimasa kecil?

.

Aku tersentak. Napasku terengah-engah. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Pupilku membesar. Wajahku membiru. Rasanya sedang berputar-putar di dalam ruangan hampa udara, menuju dimensi yang lain.

Mimpi?

Mimpi saat aku masih kecil? Siapa anak kecil yang berambut coklat?

Kepalaku sakit lagi. Sakit sekali. Aku meringis. Kucengkram kepalaku sekuat tenaga. Berharap rasa sakit itu hilang. Berharap rasa sakitnya akan berpindah ke tangan –aku lebih memilih tanganku yang sakit.

Dengan langkah sempoyongan aku mendekati meja. Membuka kotak obat asal-asalan, lalu menyobek bungkus kapsul. Kapsul berwarna hijau-putih. Aku benci menelan kapsul, jujur saja. Tapi kalau keadaan sudah benar-benar genting, aku bisa menelan 5 kapsul sekaligus.

Cepat-cepat kuambil gelas lalu kuminum semua air di dalamnya. Sampai ada sebulir air yang keluar dari mulut.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Setidaknya rasa sakit di kepalaku mulai berkurang. Sudah berapa lama aku meminum obat ini? 3 minggu? Atau 1 bulan? Obat ini seperti cemilan saja. Mungkin dalam sehari aku bisa meminumnya lebih dari 3 kali. Apa itu overdosis? Tapi petunjuk penggunaannya bilang 'gunakan saat rasa sakit menyerang'.

Jam 3 pagi. Jantungku masih berdetak. Jarum jam masih berputar. Aku malas tidur lagi. Aku takut mimpi itu akan berlanjut, lalu kepalaku akan sakit lagi. Aku takut. Paranoid. Aku muak dengan rasa sakit kepala sialan-ku ini.

Namja berambut coklat? Kenapa setiap kali otakku menampilkan sosoknya selalu saja rasa sakit di kepalaku bangkit? Aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk mengingatnya? Apa-apaan ini? Apa hubungannya namja itu dengan penyakitmu, Yoo Youngjae?

Ya. Penyakit.

Aku sakit.

Kh. Jujur saja aku juga kaget saat di beritahu. Karena itu aku pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Aku stress sekali. Depresi. Semangat hidupku redup saat dokter memberitahuku. Dan umma pingsan ditempat.

Aku kanker otak.

.

.

_Wish no. 3 = Sehat, semua orang juga mau._

_._

_._

"Chagiya?"

Umma mengelus pipiku. Suaranya lirih.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Mengatur banyaknya cahaya yang masuk. Sinar matahari seenaknya menyelinap ke kamarku ini. Tampaknya sudah siang. Ah. Aku ketiduran.

"Ayo makan."

Umma berjalan membelakangi-ku yang masih setengah sadar. Sosoknya begitu ringkih, bagai ranting yang kurus kekeringan, tapi berusaha melawan angin dan terus berdiri tegap, menghadapi takdir. Dia stress? Aku melihat ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya tadi. Kulitnya makin memucat akhir-akhir ini. Dia depresi? Dia khawatir?

Dadaku berdesir. Dasar Yoo Youngjae pabo. Pabo sekali kau ini.

"Umma?"

Langkah kaki umma berhenti, dia menoleh. Senyumnya menempel, matanya lembut seperti biasa. Dia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan semua teriakan, tangisan, dan rasa takut yang saat ini sedang membelenggu hatinya. Dan itu semua gara-gara aku.

"Umma.. Menangis karena Youngjae?"

Oke. Ingin aku menarik kata-kataku itu. Sayangnya aku memiliki lidah yang bandel, menyebalkan. Kata-kata itu hanya akan menambah parutan hati umma, lidah Yoo Youngjae pabo!

Umma mendekati-ku. Dia masih memanfaatkan pendidikannya sebagai model dulu, _catwalk, _hanya saja lebih lembut. Umma masih cantik, dengan sinar matahari yang membungkus tubuhnya, rok terusan berwarna putih dengan renda di bagian bawah, dan rambutnya yang panjang terurai berkilau, aku benar-benar melihat bidadari sekarang. Tapi hei. Aku tidak akan _mother complex,_ okay?

Tangannya menepuk pelan kepalaku. Matanya terpejam. Menempelkan pelipisku ke dadanya, lalu bersenandung pelan. Aku sangat tahu lagu itu. Lagu yang sering umma nyanyikan saat aku mau tidur, atau saat aku menangis. Lagu yang menenangkan. Lagu yang membuat semua beban pikiranku hilang tak berbekas. Detak jantungnya selaras dengan frekuensi teratur yang digumamkan umma.

Hangat. Sudah lama aku tidak dipeluk umma. Kasih sayang seorang umma yang luar biasa. Entah apa mantranya, aku merasakan rasa nyaman yang merambat di setiap jaringan kulitku. Mungkin ini yang disebut kekuatan ajaib seorang umma. Mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat dengan anak. Merasakan apa yang dirasakan anak.

Dia melepas pelukan. Menundukkan kepala. Bulu matanya yang lentik masih menempel. Bibirnya masih mengeluarkan senyum. Matanya yang besar dan bersinar menatap mataku.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa chagi bertanya begitu?"

Aku bergeming. Apa aku harus menjawab? Aku tidak yakin.

"A-ani..."

Umma menangkup pipi, lalu mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Sudah. Ayo makan."

.

.

"Eh?! Yongguk hyung?"

Namja itu, Bang Yongguk hyung, tersenyum lebar. Pakaiannya berantakan, seperti kota yang baru saja terserang topan. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Bang Yongguk, dia tidak peduli penampilan. Jujur saja, dia tanpa pakaian pun mungkin seluruh yeoja di bumi ini akan pingsan di tempat, dan tak akan bangun lagi.

"Annyeong. Kaget ya?" Alisnya terangkat, senyumannya melebar. "Maaf aku tak mengabari-mu sebelumnya."

Aku menghela napas. Tentu saja aku kaget. Bang Yongguk hyung itu kakak kelasku saat SMA. Kakak kelas pertama yang menjadi temanku, teman si buruk rupa. Dan itu pengalaman paling mengerikan. Berteman dengan ketua genk berandalan yang hobi berantem. Untung saja Yongguk hyung tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Ah hyung. Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu alamat rumahku?"

Yongguk hyung memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi, "Kau tahu Choi Junhong?" Dia menyilangkan kaki sambil membetulkan posisi duduk di sofa.

Otakku kaget dengan informasi yang baru saja diberikan Yongguk hyung. Ada apa dengan Junhong? "Junhong? Dia itu temanku."

"Kebetulan dia dan temannya sedang ada di cafe pusat kota. Dan saat aku menunggu pesanan, aku tak sengaja mendengar obrolannya dengan temannya itu. Aduh nama namja itu– " Yongguk hyung menjentikan jari, berpikir. "Ah! Moon Jongup. Dan mereka membicarakanmu. Seperti ibu-ibu saja. Beruntung mereka duduk tepat di belakangku."

Moon Jongup? Junhong sering membicarakan namja itu denganku. Aahh. Anak sepolos Junhong juga bisa merasakan cinta rupanya. Moon Jongup. Kata Junhong sih, dia lumayan tampan. Dan sepertinya status _single _Junhong tak lama lagi akan berubah.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Mataku menerawang. "Oooh. Aku sudah tahu jalan ceritanya."

Ingat? Aku kan selalu mendapar peringkat 1 dikelas dulu. Kemampuan analisisku juga sudah terasah. Saat Junhong dan Jongup 'ngobrol', mungkin Yongguk hyung bertanya apa Junhong mengenalku, lalu Yongguk hyung mengaku sebagai teman SMAku. Dan, yah. Berkat Junhong, Yongguk hyung mengetahuli alamat rumahku. Hebat. Mungkin peluangku menjadi detektif sangatlah besar.

Rahang Yongguk hyung menegang. Arah pembicaraan sepertinya akan menjadi serius. Melihat perubahan ekspresinya seperti itu, aku mengulum bibir bawah. Sekali aku meneguk saliva. Pandanganku masih menempel pada namja pemilik _gummy smile_ dengan pakaian yang berantakan, meskipun senyum kebanggaannya itu sudah memudar.

"Dan aku juga sudah tahu tentangmu. Tentang penyakitmu. Dan luka di bahu Junhong."

Tidak. Kali ini aku tidak mendapatkan serangan jantung. Aku sudah tahu Yongguk akan membahas penyakitku, cepat atau lambat. Oh. Aku paling benci situasi seperti ini. Aku merasa kecil, kecil sekali sampai-sampai tak terlihat dengan mata telajang. Tapi luka di bahu Junhong? Air mulai menumpuk di kelopak mataku.

"Mereka membicarakan itu?"

"Junhong kasihan padamu. Dia menganggapmu sabagai kakaknya sendiri. Dia sayang padamu, Youngjae-ya. Dan dia tersenyum saat setiap kali menyebut namamu."

Jangan menangis disini Yoo Youngjae. Jangan menangis! Ayolah jangan ingat kenangan masa lalu itu! Ayolah! Jangan biarkan air matamu tumpah di depan Yongguk hyung! Jangan menangis dasar pabo! Suara-suara sebangsa itulah yang sedang bergema di kepalaku. Hatiku sedang meringis, menderita.

Tanganku bertautan, mengenggamnya erat-erat. Buku-buku jariku memutih. Napasku pendek. Kepalaku sakit. Kecepatan darah yang terpompa meningkat. Mataku perih, dipaksa terbuka agar air mata tidak jatuh.

"Apa.. Apa aku ini jahat?"

Suaraku bervibra. Susah memang berbicara sambil menahan tangis. Dada sesak, rasanya ada tangan besi tak terlihat yang menekan. Aku menunduk. Berharap rasa sakit itu hilang meskipun aku tahu usaha itu percuma.

Air mata sudah melebihi kapasitas. Jatuhlah butiran-butiran bening itu ke celana, mempergelap warna. Sakit. Rasa itu belum juga menghilang, memang. Semua orang tahu menangis itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Yongguk hyung bergeming. Menatap namja yang sedang menumpahkan semua luka hati disampingnya seakan membuat Yongguk hyung ikut mencicipi rasa sakit itu. Meskipun dia berandalan, dia masih memiliki hati kan.

"Aku.. Aku sudah melukainya... Dan dia masih menyayangiku?"

Ya. Aku melukai Junhong. Saat aku itu kepalaku benar-benar pusing. Stress. Aku ingin cepat mati saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti otakku. Membuatku gila. Dan waktu pisau sudah ada di pergelangan tangan, Junhong datang. Berteriak, panik, pucat. Mencoba untuk merampas pisau dari tanganku, tapi sialnya, pisau itu malah menggores bahu kanan Junhong.

Semua yang kulakukan kemarin itu hanyalah akting. Saat makan _ice cream _bersama Junhong ditaman, semua senyuman, semua tawa, semua obrolan, semua itu hanyalah skenario. Aku memakai topeng. Aku tidak ingin Junhong mengetahui rasa sakit di hatiku saat itu.

Aku sebetulnya ingin menjaga jarak dengan Junhong. Aku takut. Aku paranoid. Aku takut Junhong akan membalas dendam atau mencaciku. Aku takut Junhong akan bilang kalau dia membenciku. Aku takut sahabatku itu akan pergi, membenciku, mencoret nama Yoo Youngjae dari daftar teman namja kelewat tinggi itu.

Tapi tidak. Suma itu sudah terbukti. Junhong benar-benar tulus memaafkanku. Junhong bahkan pernah bilang bahwa dia akan selalu bersama, sampai akhir hayat. Junhong bahkan mentraktirku _ice cream_. Aku tahu aku ini selalu ber_negative thinking_. Tapi aku tak mampu untuk menyembuhkan penyakit yang sudah mengakar itu.

Junhong terlalu baik. Adik yang terlalu baik.

.

_ "Eh? Mengingat apa?"_

_Aku memiringkan kepala. Bingung. Rasa canggung makin menguasai tubuh._

_Namja berambut coklat terkekeh. Merasa bahwa jawaban yang dilontarkanku itu konyol. Hei, memang konyol kan? Baru bertemu, sudah ditanyai macam-macam. _

_"Ahh. Ternyata 15 tahun itu membuat semua kenangan kita terhapus."_

_"Kenangan? Hei. Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"_

_Aku semakin bingung. Justru namja yang disampingnya ini yang aneh! Sok kenal sok dekat? Atau jangan-jangan dia punya rencana jahat? Jangan-jangan dia pembunuh? Ah kalau pembunuh tak apa, lagi pula aku ingin mati. Pikiran diluar nalar manusia mulai bermunculan di jaringan otak anehku. Hei Yoo Youngjae jangan negative thinking!_

_Namja itu mengeluarkan sesuaru dari saku celananya. Secarik kertas. Berwarna biru tosca dengan gambar bintang jatuh berwarna kuning. Sudah lecek dan ada bekas lipatan. Tampaknya itu kertas lama._

_"Kau ingat?" Alis namja itu terangkat. Senyum tertempel di wajahnya yang– err tampan._

_Aku menautkan alis. Apa-apaan kertas itu? Dan lagi, penuh dengan tulisan berantakan, seperti tulisan anak kecil. Kertas itu bukannya menjadi petunjuk, malah menambah tanda tanya besar yang sedari tadi ada di pikiranku. Aduh. Sudahlah. Jangan membuatku kepo!_

_Namja itu memejamkan mata. Tersenyum. Senyum yang menawan. Angin mengangkat surai depannya yang agak bergelombang._

_"Aku Jung Daehyun."_

_._

"AAAAKHH..."

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepalaku. Dan kali ini, rasa sakit itu menambah levelnya. Kepalaku rasanya mau terbelah menjadi 4 bagian seperti semangka saat musim panas. Rasanya ada pisau tumpul yang memotong kepalaku seperti memotong lemon, lalu kepalaku diperas, dimasukkan ke dalam gelas bening. Dan jadilah jus kepala Yoo Youngjae.

"Yo-Youngjae-ya?! Kau sakit lagi? Sebentar aku ambilkan obat! Ada dikamarmu kan?"

Suara langkah kaki Yongguk hyung perlahan menghilang saat di dekat kamarnya. Suara benturan, tampaknya dia juga panik, lalu membuka kotak obat asal-asalan. Dan bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui letak kamarku, mungkin karena dia bertanya dulu pada umma. Karena tadi terdengar suara umma yang tak kalah panik dengan Yongguk hyung.

Yongguk hyung dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh membawa gelas dan 1 plastik obat. Aku masih mencengkram kepala. Oh Tuhan. Sakit. Aku ingin pingsan.

Tangan Yongguk hyung dengan ahli– atau ajaib membuka bungkus obat dengan satu tangan, dan tangan yang satu lagi memberikan gelas padaku. Aku yang tak ingin buang-buang waktu, langsung menelan obat berwarna hijau-putih yang sudah menjadi makanan wajib setiap hari.

"Sudah baikan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Ya, rasa sakit di kepalaku perlahan berkurang. Memudar, lalu menghilang. Ah. Untung saja aku tidak jadi mengambil vas lalu memecahkannya ke kepalaku. Menjengkelkan.

Jung Daehyun.

Namanya Jung Daehyun?

Kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba ingat?

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/DELETE?**

Sip. Ini G-A-J-E. Pasti dong. Kan D yang buat *plakkk*

Ah. Belum ada adegan romance. Yeeeaaaah *plakkplakk*

Kan ini baru permulaan. Alurnya aneh sih. D juga ragu bikinnya. (mendingan ga usah bikin kan? ahahay *plakkplakkplakk*)

Youngjae, bukan cuma kamu aja yang sakit kepala, D juga kok. Para reader juga sakit kan? Iya kan? Yeyy D tau! *dirajam*

Ahhh D ga yakin banget sumpehh -_-"

Reviewnya jangan lupa neeee :"D


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeoooooong *tebar bunga bangke*

Aduh. D tau ini lama apdet. Mian mian mian *bow 180°*

.

**.**

**_._**

**Warning : YAOI, typo(s), OOC, alur maju-mundur-maju-mundur tak jelas dan memaksa, kosakata miskin, absurd tingkat dewa, gaje menembus batas, dan 1004 peringatan lain yang malas D sebutkan.**

**DAEJAE DAEHYUN X YOUNGJAE**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**_._**

_Italic= Flashback_

**_._**

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. Retinaku langsung menerima bayangan kamar yang berantakan dengan sinar matahari yang menembus jendela, tak bukan dan tak lain, kamarku. Aku masih mengantuk. Aku masih ingin bermain di alam mimpi. Tapi sialnya, ada suara truk barang yang mengusik telinga di sebelah rumah. Gh. Aku benci suara bising. Mengganggu. Seharusnya aku minta dibelikan karpet peredam suara.

Jam 8 pagi. Bagus. Pasti sekarang umma sedang ada di dapur, membalik _pancake_. Aku bisa mendengar suara mentega yang meleleh dan adonan yang menabrak penggorengan. Memang suara truk sialan itu lebih keras, tapi rasa lapar yang tiba-tiba menguasai tubuh membuat telingaku menjadi lebih peka, sepeka jangkrik dan anjing.

Setelah mandi, aku langsung mengenakan _T-shirt _warna coklat dan celana jeans. Warna coklat membuat kulitku yang pucat terlihat mencolok. Tapi apa peduliku? Aku tidak ada acara pergi-pergi hari ini. Dan siapa yang mau menatap si buruk rupa ini? Mata mereka akan langsung terbakar.

Aku menghela napas. Menatap tubuhku sendiri di depan cermin. Uh. Aku ingin muntah. Kulitku hampir biru, kakiku yang panjang membuatku terlihat seperti kerangka hidup. Tapi kaki panjang tidak membuat tubuhku setinggi Junhong. Rambutku berantakan. Bibirku kering. Bagian bawah mataku hitam. Aku seperti hantu saja. Kalau saja sekarang _halloween_, pasti aku akan mendapat kantung penuh permen dengan kostum yang sempurna ini.

Pintu terbuka. Umma. Mengenakan celemek berwarna _baby blue_ dengan hiasan pita kecil, diatas kaus polos warna _fuschia_ dan rok selutut berwarna putih. Umma memang suka pakaian yang bergaya _lolita_. Manis-manis dan unyu-unyu dan imut-imut. Umma sangat feminin.

Aku sudah tahu umma pasti memanggilku untuk sarapan. Jadi aku tersenyum padanya, lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Aaah. Bahkan saat aku menuruni tangga, harum _pancake_ sudah mengoda hidung.

.

.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial.

Seharusnya aku tahu ini.

Seharusnya tadi aku pergi saja, jalan-jalan entah kemana, lalu pulang malam-malam.

Umma mengobrol dengan tetangga sebelah yang baru pindah. Sosialisasi, entahlah. Sebab itulah truk sialan yang mengganggu pendengaran bertengger di sebelah rumah. Dan kata 'tetangga baru', mereka kerepotan membereskan parabot dan hal absurd lainnya ke dalam rumah. Sudah pasti aku akan disuruh umma untuk membantu mereka kan? Sayangnya, aku lengah.

Aku berusaha mengelak. Aku paling benci kerja yang mengeluarkan keringat. Kapasitas air di bumi akan bertambah, dan tulangku yang sudah ringkih akan menjadi debu nanti. Tapi umma bilang –dengan senyumnya, tentu saja– dia harus pergi kerja, bahkan dia belum siap-siap. Jadi dia membutuhkan waktu untuk ganti baju, menyiapkan tas, dan sejenisnya. Dan dia seakan lupa penyakit sialan anaknya ini. Dasar.

Jadi. Disinilah aku. Di depan halaman rumah tetangga baru yang dikuasai rumput hijau yang agak basah, dan di sebelah kanan truk barang sialan yang –oooooooooohh untunglah– sudah dimatikan mesinnya karena umma sudah mengadukan keluhanku. Huft. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang muncul di benakku. Membuat alis bertaut.

Tapi tautan alisku berhenti karena melihat sosok namja yang cantiknya selevel dengan Junhong, hanya saja dia sudah berumur. Dia sedang mengangkut box bertuliskan 'JANGAN DIBANTING' dari dalam truk. Kh. Namja cantik ada banyak di bumi ini ya. Lama-lama semua penghuni bumi ini yeoja semua. Namja dan yeoja jadi tidak bisa dibedakan. Lupakan. Otak absurdku mulai aktif.

"Ah! Kau pasti anak Mrs. Yoo."

Hampir saja aku tersedak salivaku sendiri. Dengan ragu, aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Namja bermata rubah berdiri di sampingku. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, agak berotot. Dan sudah berumur, seperti namja cantik tadi. Siapa pun akan bilang dialah si 'tetangga baru'.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Aduh. Aku paling gugup kalau bertemu dengan orang baru. Dan pikiran negatif terus saja tumbuh di otak sialanku. Oh berapa banyak kata sialan yang sudah kusebutkan pagi ini? Maaf. _Mood_-ku jelek sekali.

Ahjussi itu tersenyum, dan aku langsung merinding. "Kau tidak masalah kan kalau membantu kami memasukkan box-box itu ke dalam rumah?"

"N-ne."

.

.

Ingin rasanya aku telentang lalu berteriak sekuat tenaga. Ingin rasanya aku melompat dari bulan. Ingin rasanya aku menghabiskan galon air berukuran 19 liter. Ingin rasanya aku tenggelam dalam lautan fanta. Ingin rasanya aku menunggangi harimau putih lalu jatuh ke jurang.

Capek.

Box-box itu lebih berat dari yang kukira. Apa tubuhku yang terlalu lemah?

Namja cantik yang tadi memberiku segelas sirup. Dia tersenyum secantik umm- ah tidak. Umma lebih cantik. Aku ini anak sayang ibu. Aku anak yang berbakti. Yeay.

"Gomawo ne. Kau jadi kecapekan begini." Dia duduk disampingku. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menyeruput sirup berwarna hijau dengan 4 buah es yang mengapung di atasnya. Ah. Aku lupa kalau indra pengecapku mulai error. Jadi, yah, sirup itu juga senasib dengan _ice cream_ yang dibelikan Junhong 2 hari yang lalu.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Hebat. Rupanya dia pekerja keras, pantang mundur pantang menyerah. Semua barang dari box sudah dikeluarkan dan parabot diletakkan sedemikian rupa, menciptaan interior yang elegan tapi simpel. Dia seperti robot. Bahkan setelah membereskan barang, aku tidak mendengar keluhan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Boleh aku mengacungkan jempol untuk namja cantik ini?

"Kita belum berkenalan, kan? Namaku Jung Changmin. Kau pasti Yoo Youngjae kan?"

Kuterima uluran tangannya, sambil tersenyum, walau senyumanku itu agak dipaksakan. Kulit tangannya halus. Aku tidak yakin dia mengerjakan semua tugas rumah tangga. Apa dia memakai kulit 2 lapis? Atau dia mengenakan kulit yang sudah di-_upgrade_ kekebalannya?

Jung Changmin menunjuk ahjussi bermata rubah yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan ibu jarinya, "Dia itu Jung Yunho. Suamiku." Dia terkekeh, "Kau kaget?"

Kaget? Kaget untuk apa? Namja yang bersuami? Itu sudah familiar di telingaku. Jadi aku menggeleng pelan, sambil berusaha mempertahankan senyum. "Ani, aku sudah biasa, eerrr..."

"Panggil saja aku hyung. Ahjumma terkesan tua untukku." Dia menaikkan alis. Kuakui, dia itu cantik. Akan kubunuh Jung Yunho kalau berani melukai perasaan Changminnie hyung. Aku serius. Kata-kataku tadi bukan berarti aku menyukai Changminnie hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin sosok lemah lembut sepertinya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, umur Youngjae-ssi berapa?"

"A-aku 20 tahun."

Matanya membulat. Dia seperti baru diberi kejutan tak disangka-sangka. Seperti anak SMP yang baru saja diteriaki '_Happy birthday!_' oleh teman-temannya dengan kado yang sudah ada di tangan mereka.

"Umurnya hanya 1 tahun lebih muda dari anakku! Kau harus bertemu dengannya! Kalian pasti akan berteman baik." Dia memainkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Dan dia langsung bangkit dari duduk, berjalan mendekati tangga bertralis warna hitam.

"CHAGI! KEMARILAH! ADA TAMU!"

Oh. Bisa aku tarik kata-kataku tadi? Yang menyatakan bahwa dia itu 'sosok lemah lembut'? Kurasa, argumenku tadi salah. Karena tadi teriakannya benar-benar menggelegar dan tegas. 'Kenamjaan'-nya bangkit. Aku saja bergetar ketakutan mendengarnya. _Don't jugde a book by it's cover_ itu ada benarnya juga. Kalaupun Yunho ahjussi menyakiti hati Changminnie hyung, mungkin dia sudah ada di dalam liang kubur keesokan harinya.

"...Ne umma." Suara itu terdengar dari lantai atas. Agak samar-samar, tampaknya orang itu sedang ada di kamar. Sedang tidur-tiduran santai di kasur dengan handphone di genggaman, merasa terganggu dengan perintah dari umma yang perkasa. Yoo Youngjae sok tahu.

Suara langkah kaki. Langkahnya lambat, kadang terdengar geraman. Dadaku berdegup kencang. Dia namja? Atau yeoja? Tampan atau cantik? Tinggi atau pendek? Pintar atau pabo? Apa dia akan mengejekku, si buruk rupa? Apa dia tidak menyukai kehadiranku? _Negative thinking mode: ACTIVATED._

Mataku tertuju pada sepasang kaki yang sedang menuruni tangga. sosoknya perlahan muncul. Celana selutut warna _beige_. Kemeja warna _navy blue_ yang tidak dikancing, dibawahnya ada kaus berwarna hitam. Wajahku memerah. Oh kau kenapa Yoo Youngjae?

Tunggu.

Aku tahu wajah itu.

Bibir penuh, wajah tampan, kulit berwarna _tan_.

Rambut coklat?

"_Fuck._"

.

.

_"Jung Daehyun? Maaf, tapi, apa aku mengenalmu?"_

_Dia tersenyum. Hei ayolah jangan terus tersenyum padaku! Ada reaksi aneh yang terjadi di otakku. Dan darahku meluncur deras ke arah wajah, itu membuatku malu! Membuatku ingin berteriak!_

_"Tak apa jika kau lupa. Aku tidak terkejut." Kertas berwarna biru tosca dengan gambar bintang jatuh kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Urusan kertas lama itu sudah selesai._

_Aku. Mulai. Muak. Aku seperti yeoja yang sedang PMS. AKU INI BUKAN SHERLOCK HOLMES! Oh. Dan aku benci novel misteri. Membuat kepalaku yang sudah pusing menjadi keriput._

_Dia menoleh, tersenyum. Tampaknya dia tahu. Tampaknya dia sengaja membuatku pusing. Seperti bermain catur dengan super computer. Oh aku benci catur. Melihat bidang datar hitam putih itu saja mataku sudah perih. Dan otakku yang sudah tak mampu berpikir lagi akan membangkitkan rasa sakit level tinggi. Memuakkan._

_ "Kau mau tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku?"_

_Dia mengangguk pelan, menaikkan pundak. "Tunjukkan." Sudah kuduga dia akan berduel denganku. Dia menantangku._

_Aku bangkit dari duduk, yeah lem yang menempelkan pantatku dan kursi sudah menghilang. Aku berjalan selangkah mendekatinya. Dia mendongak, masih tersenyum. Walau dia tampan, tapi senyumannya itu lama-lama membuatku mual! Terus-menerus memberiku pertanyaan yang membuatku tersiksa! Uukh kepalaku mulai sakit, aku harus cepat-cepat minum obat._

_"Jadi... Jung Daehyun. Ah. Apa aku harus memanggilmu Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun?"_

_Emosiku memuncak. Aku sudah bisa menahannya lagi. Iblis dalam tubuhku sudah bangun. Tertawa jahat, lalu menampilkan evil smirk dengan gigi taring berderet. Ooh._

_Kuacungkan jari tengah tepat di depan wajahnya. Lalu aku tersenyum. Berusaha menampilkan senyum semanis mungkin._

_"Maaf, Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun. Waktu-ku sudah habis, dan aku sudah harus minum obat. Jadi, selamat tinggal."_

_._

_._

Aku cepat-cepat menyobek bungkus obat. Tanganku agak bergetar. Jantungku seakan berpindah ke kepala, berdetak cepat. Rasanya ada jarum dengan benang berduri yang sedang menjahit jaringan otak.

Kapsul berwarna hijau-putih sudah tertelan, langsung kudorong dengan beberapa mililiter air mineral. Hoh. Rasa sakit itu mereda. Dan kalau saja tadi aku tidak membawa obat, pasti garpu yang sedang duduk manis di meja cafe sudah tertancap di tengkorakku. Terima kasih wahai umma yang sudah mengingatkan.

"Jadi, kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Aku menghela napas. Lalu menatap tajam namja yang sedang tersenyum di hadapanku.

Namja itu,

Namja berambut coklat, yang sudah _officially_ menjadi tetangga Yoo Youngjae.

Tak lain dan tak bukan, Jung Daehyun. Dan aku sudah mengucapkan kata kasar di hadapannya 20 menit yang lalu.

"Ne."

Dia menatapku, berlatarkan langit biru dengan awan putih bersih bertumpuk-tumpuk dan sinar matahari yang hangat dan menyilaukan. Angin semilir menerpa wajah, memainkan kerah kemejanya. Membangkitkan rasa nyaman yang membuat wajahku memerah. Apa aku kepanasan? Atau... Atau pesona si namja ini yang menggoda darah agar mengalir ke wajahku?

Aku menggeleng cepat. Ingin aku memerintahkan darah agar memperlambat alirannya. Tapi, yah. Tampaknya seluruh organ tubuhku itu bandel, tidak mematuhi si pemilik tubuh.

"Jadi, ada apa kau membawaku kesini?" Lebih baik aku yang memulai pembicaraan. Kalau tidak, suasana akan menjadi canggung dan hening. Dan mataku yang memang bandel akan terus mencuri pandang wajah tampan namja ini. Oke stop.

Jung Daehyun memiringkan kepala, seperti anak anjing. "Membicarakan masa lalumu."

Alisku bertautan. Apa dia akan bersikap memuakkan lagi seperti dulu? Heh. Kalau iya, kali ini aku akan langsung pulang, menghempaskan diri ke kasur, lalu tidur. Tidur lalu tak bangun lagi.

"Masa lalu? Kau tak ada hubungannya denganku."

Dia menggeleng. "Ada. Banyak sekali hubungannya."

Aku menghela napas. Aku sudah berusaha untuk bersabar sejak tadi, sejak namja yang bernama Jung Daehyun ini membawaku ke cafe. Kau bahkan baru bertemu denganku 4 hari yang lalu, Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun! Bagaimana bisa kita memiliki banyak hubungan?

"Tak apa. Aku tahu kau kesal. Itu sudah dibuktikan dengan perbuatanmu 4 hari yang lalu." Oh, rupanya Jung Daehyun belajar dari pengalaman. Pintar. Anak baik, anak pandai, anak cerdas. Jangan sampai kau jatuh di lubang yang sama. Kalau iya, kau akan berpangkat lebih rendah dari keledai.

"Dan aku tak kaget mendengar kau lupa. 15 tahun itu memang waktu yang lama. 5.475 hari, 131.400 jam, 7.884.000 menit dan 473.040.000 detik memang sanggup membuat ingatan seseorang memudar. Atau, kau amnesia."

Hei Jung Daehyun. Apa kau memasukkan kalkulator dalam otakmu? Atau kau memang sudah merencanakan pembicaraan ini? Hebat. Rencanamu berjalan dengan mulus. Ayo, kejutkan aku lagi. Aku sudah tak sabar dengan pertunjukanmu yang di luar nalar manusia itu. Dan aku akan mengejutkanmu dengan garpu yang tiba-tiba tertanam di mata seorang Jung Daehyun.

_Sigh_. Yoo Youngjae, tenanglah. Tarik napas, buang. Tarik napas, buang. Isi semua pikiran di otakmu dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. _Cotton candy, pancake, _masakan umma,_ chocolate, ice cream,_ ladang bunga, _unicorn,_ pelangi, awan, _sunset._ Aaaaah apa lagiii... Buang semua pikiran negatif yang mendominasi otakmu Yoo Youngjae!

"Jadi, Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun, apa yang mau Tuan Muda lakukan untuk mengembalikan ingatanku?"

Jung Daehyun terkekeh. Bahunya bergerak naik-turun karena tawa yang tertahan. "Jadi begitu caramu memanggilku?"

Aku mengangguk. Menggigit bibir bawah. "Ne, ada masalah? Aku punya hak untuk memanggilmu apa saja kan?"

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Jung Daehyun. Dia merasa puas? Hm. Mungkin ini saatnya aku menyulam tali pertemanan dengan namja aneh ini. Yahh memulai semuanya dari awal. Meskipun aku tahu kadang aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya. Teman juga memiliki batasan.

"Kau tak berubah, Youngjae-ya."

Detak jantungku dipercepat tanpa izin. Pupil mataku mengecil.

"Youngjae-ya?"

Kepalaku langsung sakit. Tanganku spontan mencengkram kepala, menyusup di antara rambut hitam yang berantakan. Napasku memendek. Pandangan mataku kabur. Dan telingaku samar-samar menangkap suara panik Jung Daehyun. Suara panik sang tetangga baru.

Lalu gelap.

.

.

_Aku menarik napas panjang, menahannya di dalam paru-paruku. Gigi menempel dengan bibir bawah yang agak berdarah. Alis bertautan. Keringat dingin mengucur deras. Tengkuk terasa panas. Rasanya ada makhluk tak kasat mata yang dengan seenaknya menghembuskan napas di bagian belakang leherku. Menggodaku._

_Pisau sudah menempel di pergelangan tangan. Seakan menunggu kapan dia akan bertemu dengan urat nadiku, menyobek pembuluh darah, lalu membanjiri tubuh dengan cairan merah pekat. Membuat jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya._

_Suara daun pintu dibanting._

_"Hyung?! Apa-apaan?!"_

_Junhong? Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini?_

_Dia mencengkram tanganku yang menggenggam pisau. Wajahnya memerah, kecapekan. Napasnya terengah-engah. Raut wajahnya penuh dengan rasa kekhawatiran. Dia lari ke sini? Apa jurus yang dia gunakan untuk mengetahui apa yang kulakukan detik ini?_

_Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah capek dengan rasa sakit yang sudah menggerogoti otak sialanku. Aku tidak bisa mundur. Iblis dalam tubuhku sudah bangkit, dan siap mengambil alih._

_"Hentikan Junhong! Kau menghalangi!"_

_Matanya membulat. Kaget. Aku bisa melihat pantulan bayanganku sendiri di matanya yang tanpa dosa dan angelic itu. Aku melihat... Setan? Psikopat? Penjahat? Kriminal? Semuanya sama saja. Aku melihat Yoo Youngjae. Si buruk rupa._

_"Hyung. Apa-apaan? Kenapa hyung harus bunuh diri?"_

_ Aku membuang muka. Aku tak sanggup menatap wajahnya. Apa aku sudah melukai perasaan Choi Junhong? Namja cantik dengan hati sebaik malaikat? Teman yang sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri? Dan Choi Junhong sudah melihat dengan mata yang tertempel di kepalanya detik-detik menuju acara terpotongnya urat nadi Yoo Youngjae?_

_"Hyung..." Junhong menggenggam tanganku lagi. Suaranya begitu lembut, selembut kelopak bunga yang terjun di genangan air yang jernih._

_Entah. Tubuhku di luar kendali. Suara Choi Junhong yang lembut malah menimbulkan guncangan hebat di dalam diriku. Yoo Youngjae memang sangat aneh._

_Aku menepis tangan Junhong. Membuat pisau itu menggores bahu kanannya._

_Setelah itu, kepalaku sakit. Badanku lemas. Indra pengelihatanku memudar. Dan aku mendengar teriakan dari Junhong. Penuh air mata. Dan darah mengucur deras dari lengan kemejanya. Mengotori kemeja yang tadinya berwarna biru menjadi merah darah._

_Dan itu disebabkan oleh Yoo Youngjae._

_Kau hina sekali Yoo Youngjae._

.

.

_Wish no. 4 = Mengulang waktu._

.

.

Suara mesin mobil. Suara angin yang dibelah. Suara aspal yang bergesekan dengan ban. Aku berada di dalam mobil? Kornea mataku kerepotan mengatur banyaknya cahaya yang masuk. Silau.

"Sudah bangun?"

Jung Daehyun. Namja itu duduk di sampingku, dengan tangan yang menggenggam stir. Dan pakaian yang berbeda dengan tadi pagi. Saat ini, dia mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu dan celana jeans. Dan aku masih mengenakan _T-shirt_ coklat yang memamerkan kulit pucatku. Mungkin lain kali aku harus membaca majalah _fashion_ agar bisa menyembunyikan kulit pucat Yoo Youngjae yang seperti mayat.

Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu meregangkan tubuh. "Kita... Kemana?"

Kulihat sisi jalan sebelah kiri. Penuh pohon tinggi, agak suram kalau saja matahari yang saat ini sedang memamerkan sinarnya dimatikan. Panorama didominasi warna hijau dan coklat. Dan biru langit dan putih awan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk seperti _popcorn_.

Dia menoleh, menatapku. Alisnya terangkat, dan dia menyungging senyum. Bibir penuhnya yang membentuk senyuman mendongkrak level ketampanan namja ini. Uukh Youngjae kau berpikir apa.

"Menuju masa lalumu."

Helaan napas berhasil kabur dari mulut. Aku menunduk, menatap tungkai kakiku yang terbalut celana jeans. Capek. Sampai kapan aku harus meladeni namja ini? Dan sekarang aku diculik?! Diculik oleh tetanggaku sendiri?! Hebat. Luar biasa. Benar juga kata orang-orang; hati-hati pada semua orang, bahkan orang yang paling dekat sekalipun.

"Tenang, aku membawa obatmu. Dan aku membawa 1 box air mineral untuk jaga-jaga."

"Bukan itu masalahnya Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun pabo kau menculikku?!" Nada suaraku meninggi. Aku mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa jeda. Maaf, aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dia terkekeh. Mengembangkan senyumnya yang –euuungh entahlah. Senyum yang mempu membuat bumi meleleh. "Menurutmu?"

Tangan sudah mengepal. Buku-buku jari sudah memutih. Pusatkan semua energi ke kepalan tangan kanan. Atur kecepatan dan banyaknya tekanan yang akan diberikan. Anilisis bagian yang berpotensi menerima rasa sakit paling besar. Siap-siap saja kau Jung Daehyun. Ah bercanda. Kau harus ingat, aku ini Yoo Youngjae. Penyakit sialan ini menghisap energi tubuhku. Aku ini lemah.

"Ani. Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah minta izin umma-mu."

Aku menghela napas, lagi. Lihat? Kalau aku harus melayani namja ini 24 jam kedepan, kau bisa menemuiku di rumah sakit jiwa. Namja ini membuatku stress! Capek! Gila! Akh aku lebih memilih untuk mati saat ini juga. Apa aku harus membuka pintu lalu jatuh di jalan lalu ditabrak mobil lain?

"Hei."

"Hm?"

"Maaf soal jari tengah dan 4 huruf yang kuucapkan tadi pagi. Semuanya di luar kendaliku."

Dia bergeming. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, masih terfokus pada permadani hitam dan garis putih yang membentang sejauh mata memandang, lalu seperti dimakan oleh _dashboard_ mobil. Dengan sangat aku sadari, dia tersenyum. Oh kumohon jangan tersenyum. Itu membuat wajahku memanas. Hentikan hentikan. Yoo Youngjae menyerah.

"Kan aku sudah bilang. Tak apa."

Ada rasa bersalah yang perlahan tumbuh di lubuk hati saat dia berkata begitu. Aku ini memang aneh. Bisa-bisanya mengucapkan kata kasar di depan tetangga baru yang harusnya kuhormati. Dan lagi, sebelum _officially_ dia menjadi tetanggaku, aku sudah mengacungkan jari tengah di depan batang hidungnya. Hebat.

Senyumannya memudar. Dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu, alisnya bertautan dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memikirkan apa? Jari tengah? Tapi tadi dia bilang tak apa kan? Kenapa ekspresinya menyiratkan... Kesedihan? Kebimbangan? Entahlah. Sejenis itu. Aku tak pandai membaca suasana hati orang.

Kelopak mataku memberat. Seperti ada beban yang menggantung di setiap bulu mataku. Aku tak mau tidur. Aku takut namja ini akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kuharapkan. Aku harus selalu waspada. Lagi pula, tadi aku baru bangun dari pingsan, kenapa aku bisa mengantuk sekarang?

Choi Junhong.

Otakku memutar kejadian itu lagi. Membuat kepalaku sakit.

Dia namja yang tak bisa kutebak. Seperti Jung Daehyun.

Kebaikan hatinya membuat luka di hatiku mendalam. Entah apa yang dia inginkan.

.

.

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. Agak perih. Ah. Aku tertidur. Menyebalkan ya, kalau kita tidak tahu kapan akan tidur. Aku jadi tidak bisa menjenguk kumpulan awan putih tak berdosa di langit yang luar biasa cerah tadi. Huft.

Sepi. Mesin mobil dimatikan. Dan jendela terbuka, membiarkan angin dingin mengiris kulitku. Sudah malam. Bisa dibuktikan dengan suara jangkrik dan warna hitam yang menguasai pemandangan. Kalau menajamkan telinga, aku bisa mendengar desiran ombak yang menabrak karang. Tunggu. Ombak?

Aku menghela napas. Apa lagi yang direncanakan Jung itu? Membawaku ke laut? Malam-malam? Kh. Kalau dia berusaha romantis, ide ini sudah pasaran. Dan nanti dia akan bilang, 'Kenapa? Dingin?' sesuai dengan skenario, lalu memelukku, dan mengucapkan kata-kata romantis, gombalan. Atau mungkin dia ingin membunuhku karena muak dengan si buruk rupa ini, menenggelamkanku lalu tersenyum puas saat aku sudah kehabisan napas di dalam air yang asin.

Pintu mobil tidak dikunci, aku keluar dengan langkah berat. Sedikit menggosokkan tangan ke bahu karena suhu yang tak bisa di toleransi lagi. Bibirku membeku. Hei ini bukan kode. Aku tak ingin mencium Jung pabo itu. Menjijikkan.

Suara langkah kakiku terdengar. Menginjak rerumputan, menimbulkan gemerisik yang menggelitik telinga. Semoga saja kakiku tidak menginjak para jangkrik yang sedang bernyanyi riang, memecah kesunyian malam. Hanya ada langit hitam dengan bintang menyebar ke seluruh penjuru. Pepohonan tinggi mendampingi di sisi kanan dan kiri, menyimpan misteri di dalamnya.

"Jung?"

Mungkin pita suaraku terlalu kering untuk menghasilkan suara yang lebih lantang. Terakhir kali aku minum saat di cafe tadi siang. Aduh. Mungkin aku dehidrasi. Tapi namja yang sedang duduk memunggungiku itu tampaknya memiliki pendengaran yang peka.

Dia menoleh. Rambut coklatnya bersinar, memantulkan sinar bulan yang redup. Matanya menarikku masuk kedalam dunia yang dia ciptakan, dunia yang tak pernah diketahui, membuat otakku berteriak minta tolong. Senyumnya mengembang. Seakan melawan rasa dingin yang sedari tadi menguasai tubuhku.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Aku membisu. Entah karena otakku membeku, atau otakku terlalu sibuk mengisi sisa memorinya dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan namja di depanku ini. Dasar bandel. Akan kuhukum kau nanti, wahai otak Yoo Youngjae pabo.

Tapi, wow. Apa dia tidak takut jatuh? Menantang maut? Duduk dengan santainya di tepi tebing terjal, dan laut yang siap menagkap kapan saja, jangan lupakan kumpulan karang dan batu besar yang bertengger di dasar laut akan membentur tubuhnya, mungkin seluruh ruas tulang punggungnya akan retak, kemudian hancur menjadi serpihan debu. Atau kepalanya akan pecah, lalu membubuhkan warna merah pekat di air laut yang bening.

Oh. Sudahlah. Kenapa sekarang aku jadi mengkhawatirkan namja itu? Tetangga baru Yoo Youngjae, seorang Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun? Apa dia memiliki peran penting dalam sejarah hidupmu, Yoo Youngjae? Oke mungkin pangkatnya sudah naik, 'tetangga'. Ajaib. Dunia memang penuh dengan kejutan.

Dia menengadah. Menoleh ke arahku, lalu menepuk-nepuk rerumputan di sampingnya. Itu isyarat. Isyarat agar aku duduk di sampingnya. Lihat? Dia mulai menjalankan skenarionya. Kau tidak kreatif Jung Daehyun.

Bola mataku berputar. Aku mendesah pelan. Apa aku harus menuruti perintahnya? Lebih baik aku terjun dari tebing ini. Merasa sakit sebentar, lalu mati. Oooh lumayan juga mati di tempat ini. Arwahku akan tenang. Dan umma tak perlu repot-repot menebar abu kremasiku di laut.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu jatuh."

Oh. Oke. Kata-kata bijakmu sudah membangkitkan rasa tenangku. Terima kasih Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun. Sekarang aku sudah siap mati, dijemput malaikat maut, lalu aku akan menghantuimu. Nah, puas? Aku sudah duduk sekarang. Di samping Tuan Muda. Ini sebuah kehormatan untukku, terima kasih lagi, gomawo.

Duduk disamping Jung Daehyun memang aneh, tidak nyaman. Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti instruksi, tetap duduk dimobil, lalu tidur. Tidur tidur, dan tidur.

Seperti habis mengikuti _Rodeo,_ jantungku berdegup kencang, berguncang hebat. Disaat yang sama aku juga dipenjara, narapidana. Gerak tubuhku menjadi kaku dan tak leluasa, seperti ada jeruji besi yang membelengguku. Aku memejamkan mata, berteriak 'HEI SELURUH ORGAN YOO YOUNGJAE TENANGLAH!' dalam hati sambil meremas dada. Dan aku tahu teriakan tadi hasilnya 0. Nilai merah.

Jung Daehyun menengadah. Mempersilakan angin darat tak terlihat menyentuh kulit. Retinanya menerima bayangan langit ber_glitter_ dengan bulan purnama tepat di atas kepalanya. Kulitnya terlihat agak biru, mungkin karena pantulan air dan sinar bulan. Tidak sepertiku yang memang sudah pucat seperti mayat.

"Jadi, Youngjae-ya. Kau sakit apa?"

Dia tidak tahu? Apa umma tidak memperingati bahayanya bersama dengan si buruk rupa, Yoo Youngjae?

Aku menghirup napas panjang. Bau rumput dan air laut menusuk hidung.

"Kanker otak."

Jung Daehyun melirikku. Tatapannya membuatku gugup. Aku menaikkan bahu, "Kenapa? Kau kaget dengan rambut yang masih menempel di kulit kepalaku? Tidak semua orang kanker kepalanya botak."

"Bukan. Kau hanya... Terlihat sehat."

Hei tetangga baru Yoo Youngjae. Baterai otakmu habis atau lidahmu yang error atau matamu yang sudah harus diganti? Banyak sekali tanda-tanda yang membuktikan Yoo Youngjae itu sekarat. Kulit pucat, tubuh kurus, garis hitam di bawah mata, tidak punya tenaga, otak tak sanggup berpikir, sakit kepala menyerang kurang lebih 3 kali sehari, dan pabo. Sebetulnya masih ada seribu satu tanda lain, tapi aku malas.

"Apanya? Aku sekarat, Tuan Muda. Kanker itu penyakit dalam, tak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Tuan Muda harus membelah tengkorakku dulu kalau mau melihat sel-sel sialan itu."

Jung Daehyun membulatkan mata. Aduh. Aku tak ingin melihatnya, tapi, uukh, mataku bandel. Dia terlihat imuuuut sekali. Tuhan, inikah cobaan untukku?

"Tapi.." Jung Daehyun menyipitkan mata, memamerkan senyum, lalu menengadah. "Ah sudahlah."

Dia menghela napas selagi aku memutar bola mata. Dasar aneh. Kata-kataku terbukti kan? Aku harus menjaga jarak dengan namja ini. Aku memang aneh, tapi dia ini keterlaluan. Energi yang sudah terkuras lebih banyak 1000% gara-gara meladeni seorang Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun. Hitung saja sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas hari ini.

Memeluk lutut, dingin sudah menggerogoti tulang seperti rayap menggerogoti kayu. Ide gila yang tiba-tiba saja ada di otakku: berkata 'Jung, aku kedinginan.' Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Dipeluk oleh namja yang membuatku muak 4 hari yang lalu? Dipeluk oleh tetangga baru? Dipeluk oleh namja yang mengaku memiliki hubungan dengan si buruk rupa? Waw.

Rambut Jung Daehyun bergerak beriringan dengan angin malam. Rambut coklat yang memantulkan sinar bulan yang redup. Rambut coklat yang selama ini membuat kepalaku sakit. Rambut coklat yang mengingatkanku akan batang pohon _pine_.

Ukh. Kepalaku sakit lagi. Sialan.

Tapi aku tak mampu bangkit lalu mengambil obat di mobil. Entah, aku merasa.. Tidak mau. Bukannya aku malas. Yang harus kau ingat, seluruh tubuhku ini bandel. Mataku sudah terpaku pada pesona Jung Daehyun. Jadi, otak Yoo Youngjae, biarkan mata Yoo Youngjae merileksasi otot-ototnya sebentar lagi. Orang-orang bilang, cuci mata.

Aku menghela napas. Rasa sakit di kepalaku belum pergi. Menangkup pipiku yang memerah. Lalu menengadah.

Bulan tersenyum. Ada jutaan bintang yang menatapku dan Jung Daehyun. Air laut masih berombak dan angin masih bertiup. Deretan pohon tinggi menjulang, berniat untuk mencakar langit. Suara jangkrik terdengar jelas. Rumput tertipa beban tubuhku, tapi mereka tidak mengeluh atau berontak.

Angin dingin bertiup. Surai depanku bergerak. Mataku terpejam.

.

.

_Wish no. 5 = Memandangi bintang_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHH DAEJAE MOMENT STARTS HEEERE! *plakk*

Lebih gaje dari chapter 1 kan? Tangan D bergerak sendiri. Salahkanlah tangan D.

**SANGATSANGATSANGAT BERTERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW YA AMPUN D BAHAGIAAA SINI D PELUK** *plakkplakkplakk*

Reviewnya jangan lupa neeee X"D


	3. Chapter 3

"Annyeoooooong *tebar bunga bangke*

Uhoo chapter 3! D ga tau ini sampe berapa chapter. Aaaaaaaaaahh D pusing.

Aduh nilai b. indo D terjun menghantam dasar.

Oh dan kenapa D lama apdet? Ukhukhukhu... AHAHAHAHAHAHA! *dipenggal*

Salahkanlah kakak D yang menyandra sang laptop kesayangan. Entah buat apaan. Hanya orang dewasa yang mengerti. Dan D bukan orang dewasa.

.

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

**Warning : YAOI, typo(s), OOC, alur maju-mundur-maju-mundur tak jelas dan memaksa, EYD terabaikan, kosakata miskin, absurd tingkat dewa, gaje menembus batas, author gila, dan 1004 peringatan lainnya yang malas D sebutkan**

**DAEJAE DAEHYUN X YOUNGJAE**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**_._**

_Italic= Flashback_

**_._**

Entah sudah berapa kali tanganku ini memainkan serbet putih yang tadinya terlipat rapi di atas meja. Menunggu pesanan itu lama sekali. Apa yang dilakukan koki di tempat yang mereka sebut dapur? Apa mereka meneliti setiap gram bahan-bahan yang mereka gunakan? Atau mereka sedang menstrerilkan alat-alat masak pada suhu tinggi? Ah sudahlah. Yang pasti, perutku berbunyi sekarang.

Dan yang membingungkan itu namja aneh yang duduk di hadapanku. Jung Daehyun. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak merasa bosan? Sudah setengah jam piring berisi makanan belum datang ke meja. Sudah ribuan kali perutku berbunyi dengan elitnya. Sudah 1800 detik namja bernama Jung Daehyun ini menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Mengerikan.

Enggan bertemu pandang dengan namja ini, mataku terpaksa menatap objek lain. Sensasi aneh terasa di pipiku. Keringat dingin mengucur. Dan detak jantung dipercepat. Lihat? Seluruh anggota tubuh Yoo Youngjae itu bandel. Ya, mataku tak bisa, tak mau, tak sanggup. Dia merasa tak ada objek yang lebih sempurna dari Jung Daehyun. Namja berambut coklat. Tetangga baru Yoo Youngjae.

Aku menggeleng cepat, lalu menghela napas.

"Apa tempat tujuan masih jauh?"

Menatap tautan tangan di atas meja, dia menarik napas panjang. Menikmati penghangat ruangan restoran di _rest area_ yang agak sepi. Suara tetesan hujan membentur jendela yang tepat di sampingku terdengar. Agak dingin. Pemandangan didominasi warna abu-abu. Di luar agak berkabut.

"Sudah dekat. Mungkin perlu waktu 15 menit lagi."

Hanya suara 'hmm' yang berhasil kuciptakan. Bibirku terlalu kering untuk merespon jawaban Jung Daehyun. Dan otakku terlalu kurus untuk berpikir. Ini sudah tengah hari dan aku belum sarapan sama sekali. Aku belum punya tenaga.

Petir menggelegar. Mataku menatap tetesan hujan yang mengalir di jendela. Rasanya aku pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Di dalam ruangan hangat, di luar hujan deras, dan bersama Jung Daehyun. Bersama Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun. Tapi, aku tak ingat kapan. Seperti _deja vu_.

Untung saja bungkus obat ada di dalam saku celana jeansku. Kepalaku mulai sakit. Rasanya di dalam kepalaku ada tikus yang menggerogoti. Dan otakku berdetak layaknya jantung. Napasku memendek. Rasa sakit ini lebih sakit dari biasanya. Air mata sampai membutakanku. Erangan meluncur dari kedua bibirku yang pucat.

Jung Daehyun yang sedari tadi mengamatiku langsung sigap memberikan sebotol air mineral. Aku tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, jadi botol itu kusambar dan menumpahkan beberapa mililiter air ke dalam tenggorokanku. Rasa sakit di kepalaku mereda, lalu menghilang. Setelah aku mengusap mulut dengan punggung tangan, baru aku mengucapkan gomawo disertai senyum simpul terpaksa.

Matanya yang misterius menatap lurus ke arahku. Aku mau tidak mau jadi salah tingkah, gugup. Ditatap seperti ini oleh sang tetangga baru. _Awkward._

"Apa kau pernah merasa kerepotan? Meminum obat setiap kali kepalamu sakit?"

Menurutmu aku harus menjawab apa? Jujur saja, aku kerepotan. Kalau saja tak ada kapsul hijau-putih ini ditanganku, tanganku akan bergerak di luar kendali lalu memukulkan benda apa saja yang bisa memecahkan kepala sialanku. Tapi, yahh. Ehm.. Entah kenapa kemarin aku bisa menahannya. Bukannya mengambil obat di mobil, aku malah memandang lekat-lekat wajah tampan namja berambut coklat yang bermandikan cahaya bulan. Ukh, wajahku memerah.

Aku mengangguk. "Uhm, kadang."

Dia tidak membalas. Tak apa, aku tak butuh balasan. Karena tak ada lagi topik yang bisa dibicarakan dan perut yang berbunyi terdengar di teligaku. Keheningan menyelubungi kami, dikepung oleh suara benturan air hujan di jendela, dan suara detingan sendok dan piring pengunjung lain.

Menghela napas. Rasa lapar menguasai tubuh. Dadaku terasa penuh. Kepalaku pusing. Menyebalkan. Berapa tahun lagi aku harus menunggu untuk mendapatkan sepiring makanan? Seharusnya aku membawa handphone atau sejenisnya untuk membunuh waktu. Dasar. dan bagaimana kalau Jung Daehyun ini macam-macam? Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi umma?

Kutatap Jung Daehyun. Untunglah kali ini dia memalingkan wajah, menatap area parkir yang agak berkabut dan basah. Siluetnya sempurna. Matanya berkilau, kosong, menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak kuketahui. Rambutnya masih berantakan seperti kemarin malam. _Hoodie_ abu-abunya lecek dan kotor bekas tanah. Tampaknya dia seperti Bang Yongguk hyung, tidak peduli penampilan.

"Youngjae-ya."

Dia tidak menoleh ke arahku. Rahangnya menegang, dan jakunnya bergerak –dia menelan ludah. Aku membunyikan buku-buku jari untuk mengurangi rasa canggung. "Hm?"

"Kapan kau pindah rumah?"

Aku meremas tangan. Menggigit bibir bawah. Darimana dia tahu aku pindah rumah? _Stalker_?Aduh. Hampir seminggu ini aku mengalami hari-hari merepotkan. Dan itu karena Jung Daehyun. Siapa dia? Tetangga baru Yoo Youngjae? Memiliki banyak hubungan denganku? Huft. Biarkan waktu yang menentukan. Kuharap aku masih bisa bersabar. Dan berumur panjang.

"Aku lupa. Kalau tak salah saat lulus SMA." Menaikkan bahu, aku merasa jengkel.

"Kenapa kau pindah? Kurasa rumahmu yang dulu lebih bagus."

Aha. Jung Daehyun. Rumahku yang dulu? Kau tahu seperti apa rumahku yang dulu? Kau ini peramal? Apa urusanmu kalau aku pindah rumah? Kau itu hanya tetangga baru si buruk rupa, Jung Daehyun. Ingat, tetangga baru. Kita baru bertemu 6 hari yang lalu. Dan apa yang membuatmu merasa pantas untuk bertanya hal privasi begini pada si buruk rupa?

Lama kutatap matanya, dia menoleh. Langsung menebar senyum sejuta dolar yang mematikan. Untunglah aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak ala _fangirl_.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahu sampai situ? Tuan Muda hanya tetangga baru Yoo Youngjae. Tak lebih."

Jung Daehyun mengetuk ujung telunjuknya ke meja. Menyeringai. "Yap, memang. Kita memang _tetangga_."

Apa telingaku yang salah atau memang Jung Daehyun mengatakannya dengan nada.. menantang? Dia ingin mengujiku? Dia menggodaku? Dia ingin membuatku naik pitam? Atau dia ingin membuat hatiku luluh dengan mengakui gelar 'tetangga baru'-nya? Jangan sampai kejadian jari tengah terulang lagi. Ada banyak orang di sini.

Aku mengernyitkan wajah, lalu menghirup napas panjang menggunakan mulut. "Maksudmu? Apa-apaan kau ini, Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun."

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap lurus mataku. Senyumannya menghilang. Dan bisa kubilang jarak yang tersisa diantara wajahku dengannya kurang lebih 5 cm. Mataku membulat lebar. Detak jantung dipercepat. Seluruh panca indra di-nonaktifkan. Oh kumohon bunuh aku sekarang.

"Dulu aku juga tetanggamu. Dan kemarin hal itu terjadi lagi... Sejarah terulang kembali."

**.**

**.**

_"Kau tidak mengantuk?"_

_Jung Daehyun menepuk pundakku. Aku sedikit tersentak. Hampir aku jantungan, lalu jatuh dari jurang. Suasana disini benar-benar membangkitkan kesunyian dan keheningan yang luar biasa. Bulan, suara ombak, nyanyian jangkrik, dan pepohonan tinggi yang berbaris._

_Aku menggeleng. Kau ingat berapa kali aku bangun hari ini? Mataku sampai perih, terlalu banyak tidur. Seperti binatang nocturnal saja. Tidur di siang hari, bangun di malam hari. Mungkin aku bisa tidak tidur untuk 2 hari kedepan. Mungkin. Aku belum bisa menjaminnya._

_Masih memeluk lutut, aku mengamati garis horizontal nunjauh disana. Angin membuat air laut berombak, air asin yang berwarna agak hitam. Bulan terpantul jelas di permukaan air. Dan dingin terus menusuk-nusuk jaringan kulitku. Ah. Aku menyesal tidak membawa jaket, dan malah memakai T-shirt coklat yang agak tipis sejak pagi._

_"Hei."_

_Dia menoleh. Alisnya naik sebelah. "Hm?"_

_Menggosok lengan, berusaha untuk menghangatkan diri. Dan gugup dengan kalimat yang akan kuucapkan. "Tuan Muda.. erm.. punya baju lebih?"_

_"Kau kedinginan?"_

_Pokk. Dasar lidah Yoo Youngjae pabo. Secara tidak langsung kata-katamu tadi itu kode. Sialnya, Jung Daehyun itu peka. Kau mau dipeluk dengan tetangga barumu? Kau bunuh diri Yoo Youngjae. Ayo, di bawah kakimu itu laut. Kau tinggal lompat lalu mati. Kau harus mempertahankan harga dirimu. Dan wajahmu mulai memerah._

_Hebat. Harga diri Yoo Youngjae runtuh sudah. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengubur kepala kedalam lutut. Malu. Entah apa yang akan kuperbuat nanti. Jantung sudah menggetarkan beberapa cm persegi di sekitar dadaku. Suhu pipiku meningkat, tapi suhu tanganku hampir dibawah titik beku. Dan kadar ke-pabo-an otakku menambah._

_Aku merasakan ada kain tebal yang menyentuh kulit lenganku. Mataku membulat._

_Jung Daehyun meletakkan hoodie abu-abunya di pundakku. Kaus hitam yang ia kenakan tadi pagi mengekspos lehernya yang jenjang dan lengannya yang agak berotot. Kulit tan-nya terlihat biru karena pantulan sinar bulan. Rambut coklatnya agak berantakan, mungkin karena dia melepas hoodie. Ini cobaan Tuhan._

_"Katanya kau kedinginan. Pakai saja."_

_Membeku, aku hanya bisa menatap sosok Jung Daehyun yang –euuungh menggoda. Kulit tan-nya seakan bersinar, namun rambut coklatnya menyerap cahaya di sekitar. Cengkraman tanganku pada lutut semakin kuat, akan berbekas kalau Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun terus menebar pesona di hadapanku._

_"Ta-tapi kau nanti kedinginan kan? Lihat, kau hanya me-memakai kaus tipis seperti itu. Dan warnanya hitam, hitam itu menyerap dingin."_

_Dia meregangkan tubuh, lalu tersenyum. "Tak apa. Kulitku lebih tebal daripada kulitmu."_

.

.

Aku menghela napas. Menatap pepohonan di luar jendela. Mereka seakan berlari, menjauh dari mobil yang ditumpangi si buruk rupa. Hujan masih mengguyur bumi. Kulihat ada butiran-butiran air di kaca spion mobil. Aspal terlihat mengkilap, kadang mencipratkan air ke sembarang arah. Kuharap hujan akan berhenti, dan aku akan menyapa awan putih yang tertempel di langit-langit bumi. Aaah _dacron_ raksasa.

"_Dulu aku juga tetanggamu..."_

Otak Yoo Youngjae, kumohon berhentilah memutar suara Jung Daehyun. Itu membuatku muak. Rasanya ada gumpalan yang tersangkut di tenggorokan. Dia sama sekali tidak punya hubungan denganku. Dia baru _officially_ bergelar 'tetangga baru Yoo Youngjae' kemarin. Apa dia mau bilang –secara tersirat– kalau aku punya kehidupan sebelumnya? Reinkarnasi? Datang beberapa tahun sekali ke bumi?

Jung Daehyun. Biarkan aku mendeskripsikannya dengan 5 kata.

Absurd. Aneh. Konyol. Gila. Tampan.

Aaagh berada di dekatnya saja dadaku berguncang hebat. Tanganku spontan meremas rambut hitam berantakan yang menempel di permukaan kulit kepalaku. Kepalaku sakit, tapi belum membutuhkan obat. Tapi suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan aku uring-uringan. Bagaimana ini, antara minum atau tidak minum. Menyebalkan. Ini karena Jung Daehyun. Karena tetangga baru si buruk rupa.

"Jung."

"Uhm." Tangannya bergerak memutar stir.

Aku menghirup napas panjang. _Stay cool,_ Yoo Youngjae. Jaga harga dirimu. "Maksud kata-katamu yang tadi... Kau _pernah _menjadi tetanggaku? Kita baru bertemu 6 hari yang lalu."

Dia terdiam, menyungging senyum. Andaikan seluruh dunia bisa melihatnya, taman pemakaman umum akan penuh. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kutinju bahunya yang terbalut _hoodie_ warna abu-abu. Pipiku menggembung. Buku-buku jariku memutih. Tapi itu malah membuatnya terkekeh. Brengsek. Seperti apa lingkungan tempat dia dibesarkan? Genk berandalan? Apa dia titisan Bang Yongguk hyung?

Malas melanjutkan pembicaraan, aku berpaling. Kalau aku melayani nafsu, mobil ini akan meledak dalam waktu dekat. Atau aku akan menusuk kerongkongannya dengan tangan kosong, lalu membiarkan darah segar Jung Daehyun membuat karyanya di tubuhku. Ah maaf. Aku terlalu banyak menonton film ber_genre gore._

Gerbang megah berukiran rumit berdiri kokoh di atas mobil Jung Daehyun. Pondasinya kuat, seakan orang yang mendesainnya berharap gerbang ini akan tetap berdiri sampai abad bertambah. Ada 2 pohon besar di belakangnya. Pohon yang subur, hijau menyegarkan mata dan coklat menghangatkan hati, meskipun air hujan menghalangi pandangan.

Mobil Jung Daehyun masih melaju. Rumah-rumah yang berderet semakin banyak. Mungkin karena hujan, para penghuninya bersembunyi di dalam rumah. Menyalakan penghangat, lalu berbagi cerita dengan keluarga. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak merasakannya. Bahkan aku lupa rasanya.

Setelah aku dinyatakan positif mengidap kanker, umma menjadi lebih hati-hati denganku. Dia menjadi _overprotective_, jadwal makanku diatur, jarang jalan-jalan, terlalu sering menangis, dan aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari caranya memelukku. Rasanya lebih.. erat? Dia takut kehilanganku? Anak semata wayangnya? Padahal dulu dia jarang memelukku. Mengobrol denganku saja hanya sekali-dua kali.

Umma berhenti dari profesinya sebagai model, lalu bekerja di perusahaan biasa dengan gaji standar. Katanya sih, agar lebih banyak waktu bersamaku, lebih banya waktu untuk memasak makanan yang kusuka, lebih sering mengawasiku, lebih sering menjagaku. Singkatnya, umma berubah.

Kutatap goresan-goresan di tangan kananku. Ukurannya beragam, tergantung pada keberanian yang sanggup kukumpulkan. Pernah saat aku sendirian di rumah, aku sampai bisa menggores sepanjang 2 inci. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi sampai urat nadiku terpotong, umma tiba-tiba datang. Seperti Junhong yang mencoba untuk menghentikanku. Kenapa? Mereka hanya mengganggu momentum paling bersejarah Yoo Youngjae saja. Menghentikanku hanya membuat penderitaan lebih lama.

"Youngjae-ya."

Saat aku sadar dari lamunan, mobil Jung Daehyun sudah berhenti. Dia melepas _seatbelt_. Senyum mengembang tertempel di kulit wajahnya. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah sekaligus gugup. Spontan aku menyambunyikan lengan penuh goresanku dengan menempelkannya di depan dada.

"Wae? Kenapa kita berhenti?"

Dia membuka pintu. Otomatis aku mengikutinya. Aku dikuasai rasa ingin tahu. Hujan sudah berhenti dan sinar matahari mengintip dari balik awan. Silau sekali sampai harus menyipitkan mataku. Saat aku mengerjapkan mata, ada bayang-bayang berwarna ungu menghalangi pandangan.

"Nah.."

Jung Daehyun mendekat. Mengangkat kumpulan kunci yang digabungkan jadi 1 dengan seutas tali berwarna merah. Kunci-kunci itu bergemerincing saat berada di depan wajahku.

"Ini jawaban pertanyaanmu."

.

.

_Bang Yongguk hyung meremas tangan. Napasnya berat, sesuai dengan suaranya. Bahunya naik turun. Kakinya bergetar. Dan sedari tadi dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak biasa seorang Bang Yongguk yang santai sekhawatir ini._

_"Hyung?" Alisku bertautan. Suaraku terdengar pelan dan lemah, ada sesuatu di tenggorokanku. Gelas masih kugenggam. Menyisakan air mineral sebanyak sepertiga gelas bening berbentuk silinder._

_Dia menggeleng. Aku tak mengerti. Dia membuka mulut, tapi tak mengeluarkan kata-kata. Aku tak mengerti. Dia menetapku, berusaha telepati, mungkin. Dan aku tetap tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi pada mantan ketua genk berandalan? Kenapa dia bersikap begitu pada si buruk rupa?_

_Suara gesekan tangannya terdengar, membuatku menelan ludah. Aku tidak tahan dengan perbuatan aneh namja ini. Jadi aku mengumpulkan keberanian._

_"HYUNG!"_

_Matanya terbelalak. Kaget. Bagian putih matanya membesar, sedangkan pupilnya mengecil. Sesaat kemudian, dia menutup mata, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. Aku tetap tidak mengerti. Dia yang aneh atau aku yang tidak peka?_

_"Apa kau sakit karena stress, Youngjae-ya?"_

_Tak bisa kusangka Bang Yongguk hyung akan bertanya hal seperti itu. Jawaban yang terlintas di kepalaku: 'Mana aku tahu! Aku bukan dokter, hyung!'. Tapi aku tidak sejahat itu, jujur saja. Nah, apa otakku masih sanggup untuk memikirkan jawaban yang lebih halus? Apa aku masih punya tenaga untuk mengarang cerita yang cukup logis?_

_"Mungkin. Tapi menurutku itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kanker, hyung."_

_Oke. Otakku tak sanggup. Maaf. Meskipun dulu aku selalu mendapat peringkat 1, sekarang keadaan sudah berubah. Semua memori pelajaran yang sudah kuusahakan masuk ke dalam otakku hilang dalam sekajap saat dokter memberitahu bahwa aku sakit. Lihat. Memori 12 tahun hilang dalam beberapa detik. Hebaaat. Dunia memang penuh kejutan._

_Dia menatap mataku. Matanya coklat, hampir hitam. Rasanya dia tidak cocok menjadi ketua genk berandalan. Dia lebih cocok menjadi model atau aktor atau sejenisnya. Ekhem. Dia tampan. Aku saja sampai tak bisa menghitung jumlah penggemarnya sewaktu di SMA. Berisik sekali._

_"Atau, apa kau stress karena sakit?"_

_Jawabannya sudah ada di ujung lidahku. Bersiap-siap dilontarkan. "Ya."_

_Menggangguk, tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Hei, siapapun pasti stress kalau sakit kan? Hanya orang dengan ketabahan dan kesabaran luar biasa yang tidak stress menghadapi penyakit sialan seperti yang kualami. Huft. Sedangkan Yoo Youngjae? Hanyalah seorang buruk rupa yang mengharapkan terlepasnya kepala dari leher._

_"Kapan kau dinyatakan sakit?"_

_ "Erm..." Aku mengangkat bahu, "Saat kelas 3 semester akhir.. SMA... Kalau tak salah."_

_Alis Yongguk hyung naik. Raut wajahnya menyedihkan. Seakan dia ingin berbicara, tapi bingung memilih kata-kata yang pas. Dia menarik napas panjang._

_"Apa saat itu kau masih di-bully?"_

_Suara Bang Yongguk hyung tenang, lugas, dan berat. Seperti biasanya. Tapi suara itu membuat perutku bergejolak. Seperti ada gumpalan tanah liat bersarang di tenggorokan. Dan teori relativitas berlaku saat ini juga. Waktu berjalan lambat, jarum jam masih berputar. Mataku perih._

_Kumohon jangan ingatkan lagi kenangan saat itu. Kumohon. Kumohon jangan membuatku melihat lembaran-lembaran kehidupanku yang ingin kubakar. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, tapi kenapa Bang Yongguk hyung malah membuat otakku memutar kembali setiap detik kejadian itu?_

_Aku mengangguk._

_Hampir. Aku hampir menangis. Aku berkedip, berusaha untuk mencegah air mata jatuh. Kalau jatuh, ini akan jadi kedua kalinya aku menangis di hadapan Bang Yongguk hyung. Dan gelarku akan diperbarui, 'si cengeng buruk rupa'. Hmm. Lumayan, nama yang tak terlalu buruk._

_Bang Yongguk hyung menghela napas. Matanya menatap titik yang jauh di bawah sana. Seakan dia bisa melihat ke dalam tanah, menemukan cacing dan mayat-mayat busuk tersembunyi di bawah lantai ruang tamuku._

_"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sakit?"_

_Kali ini aku menghirup napas panjang, lalu menghapus air mata dengan ibu jari. Ada benda kecil berwarna putih yang bergerak di depan mataku. Sel darah putih._

_"Kau akan kerepotan. Dan para yeoja brengsek itu akan mencabik-cabik daging pantatku karena aku dianggap mencuri perhatian ketua genk berandalan, sang idola sekolah."_

_Tidak tahan, aku menggigit bibir. Ya, aku tak suka merepotkan orang. Aku tak mau membuat orang benci padaku karena direpotkan. Aku ini aneh. Bahkan apa yang membuatku tahu orang lain benci padaku saja aku tak tahu. Ingat, aku ini selalu bernegative thinking. Dan aku tak bisa mencabut akar kebiasaan ini._

_._

_._

_Wish no. 6 = Jangan manja, umma sering menyuruhku begitu_

.

.

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. Kepala langsung terasa pening karena membuka mata terlalu cepat. Pening sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Benda kecil berwarna putih berkeliaran di kornea mataku, karena kelihatannya begitu. Sel darah putih menguasai pandangan.

Aku menghela napas. Menutup mata beberapa detik, lalu membukanya lagi. Untunglah sel-sel penganggu itu sudah menghilang. Dan aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tak akan sanggup menerima kenyataan. Kenyataan itu menyakitkan kau tahu? Kata-kata itu populer sekali.

Ini kamar lamaku.

Karena aku melihat foto masa kecilku yang buluk di atas meja reyot dan tulisan namaku di pintu kamar, itu bukti yang cukup kuat untuk menyebut tempat ini sebagai kamar lamaku. Seakan sudah berabad-abad lalu rumah ini berdiri di atas kulit bumi, seakan sudah melihat perkembangan dunia yang drastis, dan mengetahui segalanya. Yahh rumah ini sebetulnya mengetahui segalanya tentangku. Jung Daehyun yang mengucapkannya.

Jendela dengan engsel berkarat. Tembok penuh debu dan kasar. Lantai berderit, kalau aku berjalan pasti akan menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu. Meja retak dan benda-benda yang menunggu untuk ku observasi di atasnya. Lemari butut berhiaskan cermin pecah. Dan kasur di bawah _T_-_shirt_ ku, tidak terlalu kusam untuk kamar seperti ini, dan empuk. Nyaman sekali. Kalau saja tidak ada suara aneh di sampingku, aku pasti akan kembali tidur.

Suara aneh.

Oke. Apa yang pertama kali muncul di otakmu saat mendengar kata itu di ruangan lama yang membangkitkan suasana horor. Ditambah, penerangan di sini redup meskipun di luar terang-benderang. Jadi... apa? Boneka seukuran manusia yang bisa berbicara? Makhluk bermata kosong dengan cakar dan taring tajam? Alien pemakan manusia yang bersembunyi dari cahaya matahari? Atau psikopat yang sedang memamerkan _evil smile-_nya dan mencakar tembok dengan kuku-kuku jarinya sendiri?

Haruskah aku meliriknya? _Ya._ Haruskah aku menoleh? _Tentu._ Bagaimana jika salah satu dari dugaanku tadi tepat? _Memangnya kau akan tahu sebelum melihatnya? Dan bukannya kau sendiri ingin mati?_ Oke. Aku memang ingin mati. _Kalau begitu menolehlah. Dan kuharap kau mati dalam keadaan yang paling cantik. Persetan dengan gelar si buruk rupa itu. Yang penting kau harus terlihat cantik dan seksi._

Sungguh. Aku ingin menggeleng cepat. Aku ingin menghilangkan suara-suara percakapanku sendiri di dalam tubuhku. Di dalam otakku. Tapi, menyebalkan, bantal di bawah kepala membuatku susah menggerakkan kepala. Kalaupun bisa, bantal itu akan bergeser dan menarik perhatian suara aneh yang masih saja terdengar di sampingku. Mundur kena, maju kena.

Aku menarik napas panjang, mengeluarkannya. Tarik napas, buang. Lalu aku menoleh. Kuharap yang kulihat di sampingku itu sang psikopat. Karena kadang aku suka mengkhayal menjadi psikopat. Pasti rasanya menyenangkan, membelah-mengoyak-menghancurkan-mencincang tubuh korban dan tertawa puas, seperti di film-film. Oh iya. Kuingatkan lagi. Aku terlalu sering nonton film ber_genre gore_.

Oh.

Ini lebih buruk dari semua dugaanku tadi.

Jung Daehyun.

Oooohh. Kupu-kupu dan burung merpati dan naga terbang dengan riangnya di dalam perutku. Mataku terbelalak dan napasku terhenti. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Dan keringat dingin mengucur membasahi telapak tangan. Kakiku lemas dan wajahku memerah.

Bulu matanya tertutup dengan damai tanpa beban. Rambut coklatnya yang berantakan menindih bantal –yang lebih mengagetkan lagi karena dia sebantal denganku. Kulit _tan-_nya seakan bersinar dan menghangatkan kasur. Dadanya naik-turun, dia tertidur. Dan suara aneh itu dengkurannya yang tenang.

Apa aku harus menyentuh pipi itu? Apa aku harus mendekat? Apa aku harus memeluknya? Apa aku harus membangunkannya? Apa aku harus berteriak karena baru saja melhat tetangga baru yang sudah tidur seranjang dengannya? Detik ini juga aku memeriksa apakah pakaianku masih menempel di tubuh atau... atau... dugaan paling buruk seumur hidup semua orang yang hanya bisa dihapus dengan terputsnya kepala Yoo Youngjae dari lehernya.

Menghela napas luar biasa panjang karena _T-shirt_ coklatku yang kusut dan celana jeans bernoda tanah dan rumput masih membungkus rapi tubuhku. Perasaan seperti baru saja selamat dari medan perang tanpa luka sejengkal pun. Tapi saat tangan Jung Daehyun yang tertidur secara _tidak sengaja _menggenggam bahuku, perasaanku kembali seperti baru saja telanjang bulat di depan segerombolan psikopat kanibal dengan pisau daging di tangan mereka.

Ya. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Suara detak jantungku terdengar keras sekali di telinga. Menggetarkan koklea dan mengirimnya ke otak, sebuah paket bertuliskan SUARA DETAK JANTUNG YOO YOUNGJAE menggunakan huruf kapital, _bold_ dan _italic_ dan _underline_. Karena memang begitu keadaannya. Suara itu terdengar keras sekali.

Ujung jari tengah yang kugunakan untung mengakhiri pembicaraanku dengan namja berambut coklat di taman menyentuh pipi Jung Daehyun. Hampir. Kulitnya seakan menyetrum jadi aku takut menyentuhnya, menggesekkan punggung kulit ujung jari tengahku yang pucat dengan kulit _tan_ pipi namja ini yang memesona. Aku tak cukup berani untuk menyentuh mahakarya Tuhan ini. Aku terlalu terpesona. Dan tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantung yang menggila di dalam tubuhku.

Lekuk wajahnya sempurna. Rahangnya rileks. Alisnya tenang seperti genangan air. Aku merasa _pernah_ melihatnya seperti ini. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dariku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya menggelitik pipi. Ini jarak yang _berbahaya._ Bisa saja aku tak bisa menahan doronan dari dalam tubuhku untuk mencium bibir penuh menggoda itu. Tapi, aku tak berharap itu terjadi.

"Jung."

Kuucapkan 4 huruf itu dengan suara yang teramat pelan. Aku tak ingin membangunkannya. Aku masih ingin menatap wajah polos tanpa dosanya lebih lama lagi. Uuuuukh kuharap mataku bisa mengabadikan pemandangan indah ini.

Oh. Maafkan aku Jung Daehyun. Ralat, maafkan aku Yoo Youngjae.

Tanganku tak bisa lagi kutahan. Aku sampai menelan ludah saat punggung tanganku sudah menyentuh pipi halus Jung Daehyun, sang tetangga baru. Seperti ada dinamit yang akan meledak, wajahku memerah. Sangaaaat merah, dan aku tak mau mengakuinya. Kepalaku terlalu pusing.

Dia mengerang kecil, tapi aku tidak menyingkirkan tanganku. Yeah menantang maut. Tanganku bergerak perlahan, takut menimbulkan gerakan mendadak yang bisa membangunkan Jung Daehyun. Oh Tuhan. Ini cobaan yang berat sekali.

Aku menghela napas. Menyingkirkan tanganku dari pipi Jung Daehyun, lalu mendekap tangan itu. Merasakan kalor yang dihantarkan pipi Jung Daehyun. Tidak terlalu terasa, tapi cukup untuk menenangkan hati di dalam ruangan bernuansa horor, rumah lamaku yang misterius.

Jung Daehyun.

Nama itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala sialanku.

Terbayang rambut coklatnya dibajiri cahaya bulan. Siluet sempurna wajahnya. Proporsi tubuhnya yang diidamkan seluruh makhluk bumi. Sudah pasti dia memiliki sejuta penggemar.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Suaraku terdengar serak. Apa aku dehidrasi? Dan aku mengucapkan pertanyaan tadi karena yakin Jung Daehyun tak akan menjawabnya. Namja itu tertidur pulas. Bermain di alam mimpi. Mungkin dia memimpikanku? Ah kau terlalu berharap Yoo Youngjae. Buat apa dia memimpikanku? Mimpi membunuhku? Hmm.. Itu lebih cocok.

Menghela napas lagi, aku berpaling lalu menatap langit-langin kamar yang didominasi sarang laba-laba. Ranjang agak bergerak, mungkin Jung Daehyun mengubah posisi tidurnya. Sepertinya dia bukan tipe yang diam saat tidur.

"Belum."

**_DEG!_**

Jantungku seakan copot lalu menggelinding tak tahu arah, terlindas bus sekolah, lalu dipungut psikopat kanibal yang kelaparan. Dengan kecepatan penuh aku menoleh. Retina mataku langsung menerima bayangan seorang Jung Daehyun yang menatap langit-langit, dengan tangan menjadi bantalan. Matanya terbuka, berkilau dan indah. Bulu matanya lentik. Dan bibirnya perlahan menyungging senyum.

Aku bangkit, berdiri di atas tumpuan lutut dan memandang Jung Daehyun dengan mata yang terbuka sangat-sangat lebar. Kepalaku pusing karena terlalu cepat bangun dari tidur. Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk menenangkan detak jantung yang menggila.

"Ka-kau bangun?!" Maaf. Aku harus memuntahkan gumpalan yang sedari tadi tertahan di kerongkongan. Jadi, aku hampir berteriak. Dan kepalaku terasa berat sekali.

Jung Daehyun menghela napas. "Ani. Aku tidak tidur."

Mulutku menganga. "Ta-tapi-tapi kau tadi tidur! Buktinya tadi kau mendengkur!"

Alisnya bertautan. Dia tersenyum licik, menatapku. "Pura-pura."

Pura-pura?_ Pura-pura?!_ Jadi dia berpura-pura tidur? Jadi dia berpura-pura tidur selagi aku mengelus pipinya? Jadi dia merasakannya? Jadi dia mendengarnya? Kh. Runtuh sudah harga diri si buruk rupa. Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan Yoo Youngjae? Menciumnya?

"Dan tak kusangka kau akan menyentuhku. Padahal kukira kau membenci namja bernama Jung Daehyun ini."

Matanya yang dalam dan gelap seakan menembus tengkorakku. Otakku langsung mengering dan mataku terbakar. Wajahku memerah, napasku berat. Dadaku sesak dan aku bingung apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku saat ini. Menyebalkan. Dan lagi-lagi dikarenakan oleh Jung Daehyun, tetangga baru Yoo Youngjae.

Aku membuang muka, berharap bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sedang memamerkan diri. Ada terlalu banyak suara di benakku sehingga aku tak dapat memuatkan pikiran pada satu hal. Dan lebih baik aku tidak menjawabnya sesuai hati nuraniku. "Berisik."

Dia bangkit, duduk bersila. "Kenapa? Kau malu?"

"Berisik."

Wajahnya mendekat, dan tentu saja aku menjauhkan diri. Tanganku mendorong dadanya. Aku takut menatap cincin kecil yang mengelilingi pupil matanya. Seakan benda itu masuk ke dalam tubuhku, lalu menemukan kumpulan pikiran aneh si buruk rupa. "Jangan mendekat! Aku jijik!"

"Kh." Senyumnya mengembang. Dia mendengus. "Lalu kenapa kau tadi menyentuh pipiku? Tampaknya kau menikmatinya."

Ingin rasanya aku meninju pipi namja brengsek yang kusebut Tuan Muda ini. Dia menggodaku? Apa tujuan sebenarnya membawaku ke rumah lamaku? Berduaan? Ew. Rasanya lebih menyebalkan daripada saat di jurang.

Aku menarik napas panjang, lalu kutatap lama-lama matanya. Matanya jernih dan berkilau. Aku jadi ingat pantulan langit berbintang kemarin. Mengumpulkan keberanian di depan Jung Daehyun itu susah.

"Memang kenapa Tuan Muda? Kau meminta lebih?"

Ujung bibirnya naik. Matanya menyipit. Dan wajahku memerah. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Jadi kau mengharapkan itu? Kau suka menyentuhku?"

Oh. Aku lupa berpikir tadi. Ukh kepalaku sakit. Haruskah aku mengulang kembali kejadian jari tengah? Tidak. Lebih baik aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kau membawaku ke sini?"

Dia menekuk leher. Aku mendengar suara tulangnya bergemeretak. "Menurutmu?"

Oke. Dia menyebalkan sekarang. Aku jadi malas melanjutkan pembicaraan. Kalau ucapannya yang menyatakan bahwa dulu dia _pernah_ menjadi tetanggaku, aku di masa lalu pasti sudah stress dan depresi dan akan langsung meminta umma untuk pindah saat itu juga.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku menggendongmu. Oke aku tahu kau tak menyukainya."

Ow. Jadi dia menggendongku. Hebat. Sekuat apakah Jung Daehyun sampai dia bisa menggendong si buruk rupa, Yoo Youngjae? Atau dia ingin membuatku terpana? Digendong oleh namja tampan sepertinya? Tidak mungkin. Tidak akan. Dan apa yang akan dia katakan untuk mengejutkanku lagi? Menggendongku ala _bridal style_?

"Oh. Jadi, kau menggendongku. Aku pingsan. Dan kau menggendongku. Oke. Masuk akal."

Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku seperti termos yang mendidih, bersiap mengeluarkan bunyi melengking memekakkan telinga.

"Yang tidak masuk akal itu kenapa kau tidur di sampingku?! Aku hampir jantungan kau tahu!"

Suaraku tadi naik beberapa oktaf. Hampir sejantan Jung Changmin hyung saat memanggil Jung Daehyun untuk menemuiku. Tapi itu wajar kan? Aku takut keperawanku hilang! Sudah pasti aku waspada! Apalagi dengan namja yang baru kukenal beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ekspresinya santai sekali. Bahkan tautan di alisnya sudah lama hilang. "Memangnya kau mau aku tidur di lantai? Dan memangnya menurutmu aku tidak capek mengemudi sampai sejauh ini?"

Aku menarik napas, lagi. Kemudian mengeluarkannya sekuat tenaga. "Kuhargai jasamu karena sudah menculikku sampai sini... Tapi Tuan Muda, aku pasti waspada dengan tetangga baru yang tidur seranjang kan?"

Kali ini dia menarik napas panjang. Ini seperti ajang tarik-buang napas saja. Dan kadar karbondioksida di ruangan ini bertambah.

"Memang kau kira apa yang kulakukan denganmu? Di ranjang yang sama?"

"Tuan Muda itu tetangga baru Yoo Youngjae, oke? Dan Yoo Youngjae tidak biasa dengan orang asing."

"Oh oke. Arraseo. Maaf kalau begitu, Yoo Youngjae." Dia memutar bola mata. Pastinya dia kelelahan. Kelelahan berdebat dengan Yoo Youngjae tentang tidur seranjang, yang biasanya membuat orang ambigu.

Jung Daehyun turun dari tempat tidur. Ranjang tuanya sedikit berderit, suaranya menjengkelkan. Dan debu langsung mengepul saat sepatunya menghantam lantai. Dia menatapku.

"Ayo."

Aku menyipitkan alis. "Untuk?"

Tangannya menggenggam lenganku. Sensasi aneh terasa di sana. Membuatku makin tidak nyaman. Ingin aku berontak, tapi kekuatan tangannya jauh lebih kuat dariku.

"Tentu saja membuatmu mengingatnya."

Matanya menatap lurus ke mataku. Rambutnya berantakan dan dadanya naik turun.

"Masa lalumu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yey. Ini chapter paling gaje. Ah semua chapternya gaje sih.. Iya kan? IYA KAN? IYA KAN?! *plakk*

Jujur D bingung kenapa Youngjae bisa seranjang sama Daehyun. Nambah-nambahin words? Itu mungkin salah satunya. *plakkplakk*

DAN MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEEEEW! MUACH MUACH BUAT KALIAN SEMUAAAAA! KALIAN HARUS TAU KALO D SAYANG KALIAAAAN! *dipenggal*

Dan D masih butuh segudang kritik dan saran kerena level D masih rendaaaaaaah banget

Jadi jangan lupa reviewnya neeeeee :'D


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeoooooong *tebar bunga bangke*

Kenapa D lama apdet? Tampaknya dunia tak mengizinkan D untuk melanjutkan efef ini hikshikshiks.

TAU GA SIHH D GA BISA BUKA FFN KARENA INTERNET POSITIF! (lol curhat gapapa kan hohoho)

Jadi D kerepotan BANGET. Pake BANGET loh ya, kalo bisa pake Z dibelakangnya. Rasanya pengen nonjok keyboard pas ngeliat tulisan internet positif muncul di layar monitor.

Mungkin D sudah membuat ffn berbau kurang sedap karena bunga bangke yang bertebaran. Jadi diblokir deh.

Lebih ngeselin daripada nonton sinetron perselingkuhan yang ga tamat-tamat.

Rasanya D pengen buat Catatan Hati Seorang Dead Hands.

.

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Warning : YAOI, typo(s), OOC, alur maju-mundur-maju-mundur tak jelas dan memaksa, EYD terabaikan, kosakata miskin, absurd tingkat dewa, gaje menembus batas, author gila, dan blahblahblah**

**DAEJAE DAEHYUN X YOUNGJAE**

**.**

**DLDR!**

_**.**_

_Italic= Flashback_

_**.**_

.

.

Hujan sudah berhenti. Sinar matahari memaksa keluar di belakang awan putih raksasa. Terlihat ada gradasi di pinggiran awan. Warna biru cerah mengusai langit-langit bumi. Aku harus bersyukur karena bisa melihat gumpalan-gumpalan _dacron _putih yang sudah kurindukan. Meskipun silau dan aku harus menggunakan tangan sebagai pelindung, senyumku secara tidak sengaja menampakkan diri. Lalu senyumku menghilang secepat kerikil jatuh ke dalam sumur.

Berhati-hati melangkah agar genangan air yang bersembunyi di sela-sela rumput tidak menciprati jeansku yang sudah kotor dan lecek. Mungkin nanti aku harus membeli jeans baru. Dan _t-shirt_ baru. Dan aku butuh mandi. Baru kusadari kalau aku sudah tidak mandi berhari-hari. Jujur saja, aku jijik pada diriku sendiri. Oh aku selalu jijik pada si buruk rupa.

Aku tak tahu siapa yang mendesain taman ini, tapi yang pasti ini taman paling suram yang pernah kujejaki. Ya ya ya, taman ini penuh dengan pohon tinggi menjulang yang tidak terlalu rimbun, kayunya kehitam-hitaman dihiasi lumut hijau dan lembab. Biasanya orang-orang bilang kalau taman penuh dengan canda tawa anak-anak, tapi yang ini berbeda. Karena sepi. Hanya ada 2 makhluk kasat mata disini, aku dan Jung Daehyun. Bahkan suara burung berkicau pun tak tertangkap oleh daun telinga.

Puncak pohon terlihat lancip dan tajam seakan ditempa oleh palu. Menancap pada langit-langit berwarna biru dengan _dacron_ putih menempel. Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku bertanya pada Jung Daehyun jam berapa sekarang, dia melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Jam 3 sore. Wajar saja jam segini aku kepanasan. Oh. Aku ingin buka baju rasanya. _T-shirt_ku terasa basah-lengket-lembab menjijikan. Ukh.

Tak kusangka, taman ini luas. Luas sekali. Taman ini berada di samping gerbang megah berukiran rumit, gerbang masuk ke komplek rumah lamaku. Hei kenapa kita harus melewati area berumput basah? Padahal kita bisa lewat jalan beraspal yang meskipun becek tapi permukaannya tidak selembek tempat berpijak kakiku sekarang.

Dan ya, saat kutanya tentang hal ini, Jung Daehyun bahkan tidak menoleh. Dia jawab, jalan di rerumputan itu sehat. Dan tampaknya dia _sedikit_ kerepotan berjalan. Hahahay! Kenapa kau sendiri tidak bisa jalan dengan anggun, Tuan Muda? Kau itu seorang Tuan Muda kan? Seharusnya Tuan Muda berjalan dengan aura luar biasa, punggung tegap dan langkah mantap. Tidak seperti namja di depanku ini.

Suasananya mengingatkanku akan jurang tempat Jung Daehyun dan aku beristirahat. Sepi, penuh pohon menjulang tinggi mencakar langit, rumput basah dan langit sebagai atap. Hanya saja, saat ini sore hari terang-benderang. Dan tak ada laut. Hanya itu perbedaannya.

Jung Daehyun berhenti di samping pohon besar yang bisa dipeluk kurang lebih 4 orang. Ada motif abstrak di kulitnya karena bayangan daun rimbun. Dadanya naik turun teratur. Dia tidak kecapekan. Sedangkan aku? Hoh. Jangan bertanya. Kalian sudah tahu kalau tubuhku lemah kan? Untungnya aku membawa botol air mineral. Dan obat hijau-putih sialan.

Tangannya menyusuri permukaan batang pohon yang sudah dimakan usia. Banyak rongga menganga, mungkin ada hewan tinggal di dalamnya. Warna batangnya coklat-kelabu-hitam-hijau bercampur dengan sempurna. Saat kudekatkan telinga ke batang pohon, kudengar aliran air dan denyut nadinya –meskipun aku agak susah mendengarnya kerena detak jantungku yang cepat. Pohon ini hidup. Pohon ini sudah hidup puluhan–tidak–ratusan tahun. Hidup di tengah-tengah taman suram tanpa suara.

"Kau masih ingat?"

Jung Daehyun masih mengobservasi pohon raksasa. Dia tidak melihatku, tapi aku tahu beberapa saat lagi dia akan melihatku. Dia memberiku waktu untuk berpikir. Dia tahu aku ini anak _anti-social_ yang tak bisa berpikir kalau ada yang melihat. Tapi bagaimana dia tahu?

Dia menoleh, dan aku menggeleng. Jujur saja, aku agak tidak enak hati. Setiap kali Jung Daehyun bertanya 'apa kau mengingatnya?' aku selalu menjawab tidak. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat! Sungguh! Mungkin Jung Daehyun benar, aku amnesia. Jung Daehyun sudah memberikan banyak bukti bahwa dia adalah tetangga baru, tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengingatnya.

"Boleh aku bercerita sedikit?"

"Cerita?"

Jung Daehyun menghela napas, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku _hoodie_, lalu mendekatiku. "Tapi syaratnya, kau tak boleh bicara sampai aku selesai."

Syarat yang aneh, aku merasa seperti anak kecil. Tapi aku mencoba untuk bersikap baik sekarang, jadi aku mengangguk. "Arraseo, Tuan Muda."

Dia tersenyum. Oh. Rasanya aku tak perlu mengomentarinya. Kata-kata tak akan sanggup untuk menggambarkan senyuman Jung Daehyun. Iya kan?

"Aku sudah bilang kan, dulu kita itu tetangga. Kalau tak salah, kau berumur 5 tahun, atau 4? Maaf aku lupa."

Ingin rasanya aku berdebat saat ini, dan sialnya aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak bicara. Aku hanya bisa meremas tanganku diam-diam. Memaksa telingaku untuk mendengar suaranya. Tapi sebetulnya telinga Yoo Youngjae dengan senang hati mendengarkan suara indah Jung Daehyun. Ukh stop.

"Kita seperti anak laki-laki 5 tahun biasa, tertawa, bermain, menangis... Sering kali saat aku bangun pagi-pagi, kau sudah ada di depan rumahku membawa mainan. Bahkan saat musim dingin. Kau lucu sekali saat memakai syal kuning kebesaran dan mantel tebal _emerald_ itu."

Perutku terasa ngilu saat mendengar kata syal kuning dan mantel _emerald_. Aku punya mantel _emerald_ dengan bulu putih peninggalan appa. Aku pernah mimpi tentang anak kecil bersyal kuning. Dia menangis dan ada anak berambut coklat yang memanggilnya Youngjae-ya. Anak bersyal kuning itu aku. Suara Jung Daehyun kecil menggema. Youngjae-ya Youngjae-ya Youngjae-ya Youngjae-ya Youngjae-ya Youngjae-ya Youngjae-ya.

"Maaf kalau kukatakan ini.. Kau termasuk anak yang –kau tahu– _anti-social_. Kau jarang membaur dengan murid lain di sekolah. Masa kecilmu kau habiskan tanpa teman, w_ell, yeah,_ kecuali aku. Temanmu hanya aku. Karena itu aku mengenalmu luar-dalam. Aku sangat, sangat mengenalmu. Karena itu aku tidak ragu untuk menyapamu di taman seminggu lalu."

Rasa sakit di otak sialanku bertambah. Jung Daehyun membuatnya terasa semakin sakit. Semua perkataan Jung Daehyun membuat otakku memvisualisasikannya menjadi kenyataan. Aku merasa pernah berteman dengan Jung Daehyun. Aku merasa pernah bertetangga dengan Jung Daehyun. Aku merasa pernah kenal dengan Jung Daehyun.

Kucengkram kuat-kuat kepalaku. Suara Jung Daehyun tak terdengar, yang kali ini terdengar hanyalah suara otakku yang berdetak. Dadaku sesak. Jung Daehyun Jung Daehyun Jung Daehyun Jung Daehyun. Namanya tercetak jelas di permukaan otakku yang bergelombang. Kakiku lemas, kurasa darah tak mengalir di sana. Ada bayangan berwarna ungu yang mengganggu pandangan, kelopak mataku terasa berat.

Susah mengatur napas, aku menunduk. Jari-jemariku menyusup disela-sela rambut hitam. Sakit. Oh obat. Aku butuh obat hijau-putih sialan. Ah tanganku kesemutan. Aku ingin berteriak, sungguh. Berteriak sampai daging leherku terkoyak, dan tulang di dalamnya retak. Dan mati.

Aku tak boleh pingsan di sini. Aku tidak boleh pingsan lagi di hadapan Jung Daehyun. Aku harus melawan rasa kesemutan di tanganku, kalau tidak, otakku akan meledak. Saat mengambil bungkus obat dari saku celana, tanganku seperti dibalut sarung tangan berduri. Menyobek, memasukkan obat kemulut, lalu kutelan. Tanpa air mineral. Aku membawanya, tapi aku tidak meminumnya. Tidak sempat.

Kerongkonganku agak sakit, tapi aku bisa bernapas lebih lega sekarang. Kupejamkan mata sebentar. Aku tak mendengar apa-apa. Rasanya tenang. Kubuka mata, retina menerima bayangan Jung Daehyun yang diterpa sinar matahari sore. Alisnya bertautan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dia khawatir? Dia tahu kalau aku kesakitan? Dia seperti bukan Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun yang kukenal.

"Kemudian aku pindah. Di musim gugur." Jung Daehyun mendekatiku, suaranya pelan dan santai. "Dan kita berpisah di sini. Di taman ini."

Otakku menyatakan bahwa semua perkataannya benar. Mimpi itu benar. Dan tanpa menunggu perintah, otakku memutar kembali mimpi itu. Mimpi dimana aku melihat _Yoo Youngjae _kecil yang menangis dan _Jung Daehyun _kecil yang menenangkan _Yoo Youngjae_ kecil. Aku tak mau kesakitan lagi. Dadaku sesak. Otakku berputar ke galaxi lain dan kembali dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Aku menatapnya dengan mata menyipit menahan sakit dan dahi yang berkerut. "Oh ya? Sungguh?"

Jung Daehyun menghela napas, tersenyum. Bagian belakang mataku terbakar.

Dia merogoh-rogoh saku. Mengeluarkan kunci kecil berkarat. Kunci seukuran jari kelingkingnya, memiliki ukiran bintang di tengah-tengah. Lalu tangannya yang satu lagi masuk ke dalam rongga besar di permukaan pohon. Aku agak kaget sekaligus bergidik, tapi sedetik kemudian aku melihatnya mengeluarkan box bergembok. Kunci berkarat bermotif bintang itu untuk membuka gembok box berwarna hitam pekat. Motif bintang yang terbentuk sempurna tanpa retak meskipun teroksidasi.

Tanpa perubahan ekspresi, dia menyerahkan box dan kunci padaku. Dia mengangkat alis dan melirik box. Isyarat agar aku membukanya. Hei, bagaimana aku bisa mengerti semua kode yang dia berikan? Aku terhubung dengannya? Oh, ya. Mungkin aku memang terhubung dengan _tetangga lama_, yang bertemu lagi setelah 15 tahun, dan menjadi tetangga lagi. Hebat. Sudah berkali-kali dunia memberikan kejutan untukku.

Aku menghela napas. Berpikir, _mungkin_ aku harus memulainya dari awal. Aku berusaha untuk mengakuinya, jadi aku harus berusaha merasa kalau aku sudah lama kenal Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun. Sulit, sulit sekali. Tapi ada bagian dari diriku yang mendorongku untuk melakukannya. Ada bagian dari diriku yang membantuku untuk mengingat. Otakku. Otakku yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggal bagi para sel-sel sialan tak diundang. Dan mungkin otakku sudah tidak berfungsi.

Box seukuran telapak tanganku terasa lembut meski dinodai kulit pohon yang terkelupas. Tak ada motif atau pun gambar di permukaannya. Hanya hitam. Yah, hitam. Kosong. Yang menarik perhatianku ialah gembok berwarna emas berkilauan. Kotras sekali. Terkesan simpel, elegan. Detak jantungku semakin cepat saat memasukkan kunci ke lubang gembok. Lalu memutarnya perlahan.

Suara gembok terbuka membuatku menahan napas. Jari-jariku yang pucat membuka box hitam, agak bergetar. Entahlah, aku semakin lemah, aku memang lemah. Ups, box terbuka.

Pupilku membesar. Terkejut melihat isi box hitam pekat yang berasal dari rongga pohon raksasa di pusat taman.

Kertas.

Lebih tepatnya, kertas berwarna biru _tosca_. Persis kertas _tosca_ milik Jung Daehyun. Ada gambar bintang jatuh kecil berwarna kuning.

Kertas itu terlipat rapi, tanpa lecek dan tanpa noda. Box hitam ini melindunginya dari dunia luar. Tapi kenapa harus dilindungi? Seberapa pentingkah kertas ini sampai harus dilindungi?

Menyelipkan kertas itu diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah, aku menoleh. Dan Jung Daehyun tersenyum. Dia _tahu_ kenapa aku menatapnya.

Saat kucoba membuka lipatan, Jung Daehyun tiba-tiba mencengkram pergelangan tanganku. Dia menggeleng. Matanya lurus dan dalam. Dan kau tahu kan apa yang kurasakan setiap kali dia menyentuhku? Hah, aku tak perlu mendeskripsikannya kalau begitu. Capek.

"Jangan membukanya sekarang."

Aku memutar bola mata. Lihat? Sifat menyebalkannya muncul lagi. Aneh-aneh saja. Apa aku akan menjadi manula seperti kisah '_Urashima_' kalau aku membukanya sekarang? Atau sebetulnya dibalik kertas ini ada _mini nuclear bomb _yang jika dibuka akan meledak? Karena itu aku tak boleh membukanya sekarang, agar Jung Daehyun tak terluka karena efek ledakan? Wow.

"Kenapa, Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun?"

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit." Dia melirik arloji, kemudian menekuk leher, "Jadi kita harus pulang sekarang."

Si buruk rupa menghela napas, "_Denied_."

Alisnya naik sebelah. "Kenapa? Kau harus berobat kan?"

"Aku sudah.." Aku menghela napas lagi, kali ini lebih panjang. "Aku malas. Aku tak mau."

Dia mendengus. Sekejap tanganku sudah dicengkramnya.

Oh aku lupa kalau aku masih membenci Jung Daehyun sampai detik ini.

_Tuan Muda_ itu menyebalkan.

.

.

_Tawa mengejek menggetarkan koklea. Tanganku mencengkram rambut hitam lepek. Mataku tertutup rapat-rapat. Tubuhku menggigil, baru saja disiram air entah asalnya dari mana. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Adrenalin bergejolak. Napasku pendek. Dan aku meringkuk di lantai, seperti bola yang kempes, benyek._

_Tak bisa kudengar mereka mengucapkan apa, indra pendengaranku memudar. Tubuhku di lempar benda entahlah aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Yang pasti keras, persegi, dan tebal. Kemungkinan besar itu buku kamus, tapi aku tak merasakan adanya kertas. Mungkin sapu, atau bata. Entahlah aku tak mau tahu. Itu hanya membuatku makin panik._

_Aku mengerang. Antara kesal dan kesakitan. Aku sampai bingung untuk mengungkapkannya dengan kata yang tepat. Air mata mengalir. Darah keluar dari mulut. Mereka menendang-nendang perut, punggung, bahu, pelipis, seluruh tubuhku. Dingin, panas, gatal, pedih, greget dan sakit bercampur aduk di dalam. Jaringan kulit sekitar lenganku mungkin robek, aku me rasakan perih di sana. Membuat bibirku tergigit menahan sakit._

"_Oooohh... Jadi Yoo Youngjae... Apa kau sudah menyerah?"_

_Yeoja. Berambut panjang ikal. Seragam dia kenakan asal-asalan, ukurannya dikecilkan. Dan ada banyak orang di belakangnya yang tak bisa kukatakan bergender apa. Tampaknya yeoja ini sang boss. Kelopak mataku lecet, dan aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena itu. Mereka mengucapkan banyak kalimat, terdengar seperti suara roh di film-film horror._

_Kecewa karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan darinya, dia menginjak dadaku seperti menginjak kecoak. Aku langsung terbatuk keras, cipratan darah keluar dari tenggorokan. Eritrosit berbau besi tercium. Dan ekspresi yeoja itu tak berubah. Matanya tajam menusuk tengkorakku, bahkan menembus lantai. Aku berharap tubuhku sudah menjadi abu sekarang._

"_Kenapa? Apa menurutmu, darah akan membuatku berhenti? Justru itu membuatku makin bersemangat!"_

_Dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Wajahku terlalu sakit untuk mengeluarkan ekspresi ketakutan, jadi aku menatapnya kosong. Penglihatanku makin kabur. Suara napasku semakin pelan. Bahkan aku hampir tak bisa merasakan dada yang kembang-kempis. Aku babak belur. Hancur total. Darah mengotori seragam kotor hasil karya yeoja ini dan teman-temannya. Aku seperti samsat tinju. Aku seperti lalat. Dan mereka manusia. Manusia-manusia ini sudah meremukkanku, mengejekku, menghancurkanku, merusakku. Tanpa rasa bersalah._

"_Dengar, kau tak pantas di sini Yoo Youngjae. Enyahlah, buruk rupa." _

_Yeoja itu tertawa, suaranya terdistorsi entah kenapa. Mungkin aku akan mati._

"_Enyahlah, buruk rupa."_

.

.

Napasku teratur. Menukar oksigen dengan karbon dioksida di alveolus paru-paru membuat dadaku naik-turun. Mataku terus menatap garis putih di aspal. Monoton. Aku tak ingin tidur. Mataku sakit, sungguh. Tapi aku tak ingin tidur. Kepalaku terlalu sakit memutar ulang semua perkataan Jung Daehyun.

Tangan Jung Daehyun memutar stir. Aku memejamkan mata. Panas. Rasanya sakit mengingat kembali masa lalu yang berusaha kita lupakan. Rasanya aku lebih baik mati. Kenyataan itu menyakitkan, aku sudah bilang kan? Kadang aku berharap dunia yang ada di dalam kepalaku itu nyata. Seperti membuat _parralel universe_ yang baru.

Sekarang aku membayangkan ada pisau di tanganku, dan aku menusukkannya ke pelipis Jung Daehyun lalu merobek kulitnya. Dan aku membayangkan ada jarum dan benang di tanganku, jadi aku bisa menjahit seluruh permukaan kulit _tan_ Jung Daehyun, memecahkan kepalanya, mengeluarkan organ dalamnya, dan memasukkan _dacron_ ke dalam. Oh itu akan menjadi boneka yang cantik. Lihat, bahkan khayalan Yoo Youngjae pun tak bisa diterima akal sehat.

_Sigh._

Hari yang luar biasa.

Jung Daehyun menceritakan masa lalu Yoo Youngjae. Membuka semua hal yang diketahuinya tentangku. Dan membuat rasa sakit di kepala bertambah. Dan membuatku makin membencinya.

Uukh jujur saja aku masih ragu. Oh ayolah, memang apa yang diinginkan Jung Daehyun sampai dia ingin sekali aku mengingat masa laluku? Apa dia ingin membunuhku perlahan? Wow. _Nice try._ Padahal tanpa mengingat masa laluku saja, aku sudah sekarat sekarang. Dia hanya membutuhkan gunting atau palu atau gergaji atau _handgun _untuk menerbangkan nyawa Yoo Youngjae si buruk rupa.

"Yoo Youngjae-ya."

Aku tidak menoleh, mataku terbuka perlahan. "_Ja."_

"Apa kau lapar?"

"_Nein._"

"Kalau begitu boleh aku ke _rest area _dulu?"

Aku menaikkan alis dan memiringkan kepala, "Silakan."

"_Danke."_

Suara roda beradu dengan aspal terdengar. Garis-garis putih di tengah jalan menghilang satu per satu. Cahaya lampu jalan menembus kaca, memantul _dashboard_ dan menerpa wajah si buruk rupa. Aku butuh waktu untuk menahan kagum sekaligus kaget. Aku harus menyembunyikan ekspresi, _poker face._

"Kau mengerti bahasa Jerman?"

Dia terkekeh. "Aku tinggal di sana 2 tahun. Orang tuaku hobi keliling dunia, kau tahu?"

Aku membulatkan mulut tanpa suara. Wow. Sebetulnya aku tidak kagum karena dia sering keluar negeri karena banyak uang. Aku kagum karena keluarga Jung sangatlah rajin menyiapkan pakaian, pasport, dan blahblahblah untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari di negara yang akan dipijak mereka. "Lalu apa kau bisa bahasa lainnya?"

"Bukannya aku yang harus bertanya padamu? Kau bisa bahasa Jerman?" Jung Daehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Uhm.." Aku menaikkan bahu. "Aku hanya iseng. Jadi aku tidak terlalu menguasainya."

Senyumnya melebar. Aku menatap matanya sekilas. Bayangan wajahku berada di kornea matanya. Rasanya pupil mata Jung Daehyun menghisapku masuk dan aku berusaha menemukan _parralel universe_ yang ia ciptakan. Tapi tidak. Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas karena dia harus fokus ke jalanan. Dan kau tahu apa? Sekarang saraf sensori dalam tubuhku mengatakan ini ke otak, "Ayo, buat wajah Yoo Youngjae memerah!"

Hening lagi. Aku tak peduli. Apa aku harus mengkhayal untuk membunuh waktu? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau ada Jung Daehyun di dekatku? Bagaimana kalau dia mengantuk dan kita kecelakaan dan aku mati? Hoh, lumayan. Bagaimana kalau dia punya niat buruk? Seperti, memperkosaku? Ew, rasanya aku mau muntah.

"Tuan Muda."

"Hmm."

"Bagaimana kehidupan SMA-mu?"

Oooh. Aku sudah menekan tombol hitung mundur Sakit Kepala Yoo Youngjae. Tapi mungkin ada baiknya aku mengobrol dengan Tuan Muda tentang kehidupan _High School Student _yang biasanya digambarkan dengan kebebasan. Memang aku lupa alasannya, tapi aku merasa aku boleh membicarakannya dengan Jung Daehyun. Yahh, pendekatan diri. Kurasa.

Dia menghela napas. "SMA.. Saat itu kalau tak salah aku ada di Inggris." Pandangannya masih fokus ke jalanan. "Lumayan menyenangkan, dan makanannya enak-enak."

Aku mengernyitkan wajah. Makanan? Kenapa dia sering membicarakan makanan? Apa dia _food monster?_ Uukh. Tampaknya akan terjadi pergantian topik tak lama lagi kalau aku tak membalasnya.

"Apa kau punya banyak teman?"

Ujung matanya menatapku sebentar. "Ya.." Dia mengangguk pelan, tampaknya dia merasakan nada bicaraku yang mencurigakan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kepalaku menggeleng. Sebagian dari tubuhku memerintahkan Yoo Youngjae untuk menceritakan alasannya, dan sebagian dari tubuh Yoo Youngjae yang lainnya menolak. Bahkan bagian tubuh yang menolak menyatakan ultimatum, bahwa jika Yoo Youngjae memberitahu Tuan Muda, sebagian dari tubuhnya akan mengambil alih, menggigit leher Jung Daehyun dan memakan otaknya. Tapi sebelum itu; mencium Jung Daehyun.

Jung Daehyun menepuk pundakku. Dan jaringan kulit di sana terbakar. Aku ingin menatap wajahnya, tapi aku takut aku tak sanggup aku tak berani. Leherku kaku. Seakan aku bisa membaca bahasa tubuh Jung Daehyun, dia mengatakan, _"Ne, aku tahu. Ternyata kau tak berubah."_ Aku memang tak berubah Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun. Hanya ada sel-sel brengsek di otakku, yang membuat masa SMA Yoo Youngjae mengenaskan.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menempelkan telapak tangan ke wajah, lalu menekannya sampai mataku terasa panas. Aku berharap cahaya _phosphenes_ ini menghilang dan semuanya menjadi gelap total. Seluruh pandangan mataku yang tertutup berwarna jingga karena sinar lampu jalan. Kepalaku sakit. Tubuhku pegal. Stress, depresi. Aku benar-benar ingin menggores pergelangan tangan. Menambah garis berwarna merah di tangan kananku seperti tato.

Aku tak peduli kalau Jung Daehyun melihat bekas-bekas luka itu. Aku malas menanggapi urusan sepele yang terus diciptakan otak rusakku. Jung Daehyun berpikir aku gila, aku tak peduli. Jung Daehyun berpikir untuk membunuhku, aku tak peduli. Aku harus fokus pada hal lain, seperti bagaimana cara paling mudah untuk membunuh Jung Daehyun, agar aku bisa melupakan potret buram saat SMA yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Masuk ke dalam _parralel universe _buatan Yoo Youngjae secara tak sengaja. Berada di mobil Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae menggigit bibir sampai berdarah, lalu menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri, menelan pembuluh nadi. Berada di mobil Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae mencium pipi Jung Daehyun lalu mengulitinya. Berada di dalam Jung Daehyun, ada psikopat yang bersembunyi di jok belakang lalu menusuk mata Yoo Youngjae dengan pecahan kayu yang didapatnya dari taman dekat gerbang.

Aku terus mengkhayalkan hal seperti itu sampai detak jantungku kembali normal. Suara Jung Daehyun memutar stir memasuki _rest area_ terdengar.

.

.

"Annyeong, Youngjae-ssi. _Long time no see_."

Aku mengangguk singkat, membalas salam dari dokter yang saat ini mengoleskan cairan antispetik ke kulitku. Rambut panjangnya terurai hingga ke bahu, kadang aku mencium aroma stroberi dalam jarak dekat. Jemarinya langsing dan lentik. Dan dia tampak anggun dalam balutan jas panjang berwarna putih.

Sudah lama aku tidak kontrol ke rumah sakit. Aku malas. Lagipula aku tak ingin uang umma habis hanya untuk cek darah dan biaya operasi. Lebih baik umma menggunakan uang itu untuk perawatan kulit atau belanja atau wisata keliling dunia. Dan kalau aku juga mendapatkan uangnya, aku akan membeli _air soft gun_ atau _swiss army knife_ atau konsol game terbaru. Sehat itu mahal. Dan itu artinya aku tidak berusaha ingin sehat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

Itu pertanyaan yang rutin diberikan setiap kali dia menjentikkan jarum suntik. Selalu. Dia tampaknya tak peduli dengan perasaanku, meskipun aku menjawabnya dengan 'Oh aku sekarat.' atau 'Rasanya seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup.' atau 'Aku ingin mabuk-mabukan lalu mati.' Dia hanya ingin memastikan apa otakku masih sanggup mengolah kata-kata.

"_Fucked."_

Maaf, aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku benar-benar merasa ingin membunuh seseorang saat ini. Aku benar-benar ingin dibunuh seseorang saat ini. Ingatanku akan kejadian saat SMA membuatku mual dan sakit. Ditambah semua penjelasan Jung Daehyun yang membuatku ingin memecahkan kepala. Ah _mood-_ku berubah cepat sekali.

"Sungguh?" Dia menusukkan jarum suntik ke lenganku, agak perih. "Karena apa?"

Oh, ini pertama kalinya dia membalas. Kata _fucked_ sangat berpengaruh, ternyata. "Entahlah aku tak tahu." Dan aku tak ingin obrolan ini berlanjut. Rasanya ada gunung es raksasa di dalam tubuh, membuat organ dalamku tertekan dan sesak. Kalau aku berbicara, gunung itu akan runtuh dan pecahan esnya akan menusuk seluruh daging di dalam tubuh.

Selesai dengan urusannya, dia menyibakkan rambut. Bagian wajah yang kulihat pertama kali: matanya. Matanya coklat dan berkilau. Mata yang selalu menatapku dengan hangat tapi entah kenapa aku menolak kehangatan itu. Bibirnya _pink_ alami dan dia hanya menggunakan sedikit _blush on._

Dia mengambil kursi dan duduk menatapku, membuatku agak grogi dan kecewa karena dia tak segera pergi dan malah menyuruh asistennya yang gendut dan ber_make up_ tebal untuk memeriksa darahku. Oh. Aku tak suka diperhatikan oleh dokter paling cantik di rumah sakit ini di ruangan tes darah.

"Kau tahu.." Tangannya meregang dan dia membetulkan posisi duduk. "Kau boleh menceritakannya padaku."

"Apa?!" Suaraku serak dan pecah karena spontan kukeluarkan. Pupil mataku mengecil. Matanya masih menatapku dengan tenang, seakan suaraku tadi hanyalah angin lalu.

"Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu Kim Himchan noona. Maaf kalau aku kasar, tapi aku tak ingin kau ikut campur."

Alisku bertautan. Menghantam wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan, dadaku sakit. Iblis di dalam tubuhku mengamuk dan ingin merobek lapisan kulit untuk menampakkan diri, sakit karena aku harus menahan iblis itu. Aku tak ingin masalah 'Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae adalah tetangga 15 tahun yang lalu dan kau tahu apa? Dia tetangga baruku sekarang! Luar biasa sekali, bukan?' Dan 'Oh aku pernah di-_bully _saat SMA. Rasanya setiap kali aku ingat akan hal itu kepalaku akan terbelah.' Aku ingin kedua kasus itu dilupakan dan menghilang. Bagaimana mungkin aku menceritakannya pada dokter Kim Himchan noona.

"Youngjae-ssi, psikologis juga mempengaruhi kesehatanmu."

Jemariku meremas rambut hitam tipis yang menempel di kulit kepala. Aku tak ingin menjawabnya. Aku takut menjawabnya. Aku takut jika aku menjawabnya kesabaranku akan pecah dan aku akan membunuhnya. Aku tak pernah membunuh orang sebelumnya tapi aku merasa ingin membunuh orang sekarang.

"Kalau kau terus memendamnya seperti itu, kau akan stress dan depre-"

"Aku SUDAH depresi!"

Matanya terbelalak. Aku tidak menangis. Tatapan mataku membakarnya. Urat di pergelangan tanganku menegang. Ujung jemariku panas. Pita suaraku sakit karena menghasilkan nada tinggi. Aku tak peduli jaka nanti ada manusia yang lewat di depan pintu dan mempermalukan Kim Himchan noona ataupun aku sendiri.

"Aku sudah depresi, Kim Himchan noona. Kau ini hanyalah dokter yang bertugas untuk menyembuhkan penyakit sialanku. Oh bahkan mungkin kau hanya memeriksa darahku."

Suaraku tidak sekeras tadi. Kali ini aku sedikit berbisik. Aku tidak menangis. Tenggorokanku sakit. Otakku mendidih. Rasanya jaringan kulitku robek dan darahku menguap. Wajahku panas. Aku tak bisa berpikir. Aku tak bisa merangkai kata yang lebih sopan.

"Dan kau tak punya hak apapun untuk ikut campur."

Raut wajah sedih muncul di wajah Kim Himchan noona. Aku tak tahu. Mataku sakit. Perasaanku tidak enak sedari tadi. Perasaanku selalu tidak enak. Aku bangkit dari kursi tanpa sepatah katapun. Napasku memburu, rasanya aku akan meledak. Hari-hariku sepekan ini menjengkelkan. Kemunculan pasukan kanker di otakku dan Jung Daehyun dan semua potret gelap saat SMA yang dimunculkan otak brengsek Yoo Youngjae.

Aku tidak membanting pintu berpermukaan putih bersih. Suara detik jam terdengar, membetulkan _T-shirt_ yang kukenakan. Lalu berjalan pergi.

Sialan.

Trauma memang penyakit yang sulit diobati.

Trauma itu penyakit abadi.

Yang tak akan hilang meski otak sudah hancur.

.

.

Wajah umma langsung pucat saat aku bilang padanya kalau aku kabur. Katanya aku sudah menghamburkan uang dan mempertipis kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama. Aku membalasnya dengan sopan, lembut dan singkat. 'Oke.' Ya. hanya itu. Kalaupun aku membalasnya sesuai dengan hati dan menuruti hawa nafsu, umma sudah pingsan. Setelah itu, umma mencium dahiku lalu aku pergi ke kamar mandi.

Aahh rasanya lega sekali, akhirnya menyingkirkan keringat yang sudah mengendap selama 4 hari. Rasanya tubuhku menjadi lebih ringan. Ngomong-ngomong, akhir-akhir ini kulitku sering diterpa angin dingin, termasuk saat ini. Di luar hujan. Beruntung sekali aku sampai dirumah sebelum hujan menyerang.

Hujan. Seakan masuk ke dalam _time paradox,_ kembali ke masa dimana aku berdiri di samping jendela, memandangi hujan dan mengenakan mantel _emerald_ peninggalan appa. Ada 5 garis berwarna merah di pergelangan tangan kanan, dan aku berencana untuk menambahnya.

Kali ini, aku memastikan untuk mengunci pintu. Kumohon. Kali ini, jangan ada yang menggangguku. Aku stress. Aku selalu stress. Aku selalu depresi. Yoo Youngjae si buruk rupa selalu mengalami tekanan batin. Tekanan batin yang berkomplikasi sejak aku kecil.

Kakiku mengayun ke arah meja, mencari benda tajam yang bisa digunakan untuk menggores kulit manusia. Nihil. Tak ada gunting atau pensil atau _cutter_ ataupun pecahan gelas. Bahkan peniti pun hilang dari kotaknya. _Goddammit._ Apa umma yang mengenyahkan semua barang wajib di meja kamarku? Uuuuungh. Darah di wajahku serasa meluncur ke bawah. Ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokan.

Punggung bersandar ke tembok dan bokong mencium lantai. Sialan. Lalu bagaimana aku menambah koleksi? Menggigitnya? Ukh, gigiku tak cukup tajam. Menggoresnya dengan kunci? Hmm... Tidak. Kunci terlalu tumpul untuk membuat goresan.

Kata kunci membuatku teringat akan kunci bermotif bintang, yang membuka box berwarna hitam pekat. Ah kertas _tosca_ itu masih ada di jeans bernoda tanah! Aku langsung melesat ke keranjang _laundry_ di pojok kamar, mengaduk-ngaduknya, dan tersenyum singkat saat menemukan kertas lecek di dalam saku jeans.

Daun telingaku tidak menangkap suara apapun selain suara detak jantung yang tak tertahankan. Kertas itu terasa besar di tanganku yang kurus. Mengingat kertas ini dilindungi box bergembok, aku merasa membuka sebuah brankas penting milik negara. Aku menahan napas.

Oh.

Sedihnya, detak jantungku pun kecewa dengan isi kertas _tosca._

Tulisan anak kecil. Yahh aku serius. Ini benar-benar tulisan anak kecil yang berantakan dan susah dibaca. Oow. Kertas ini begitu penting sampai-sampai aku ingin membunuh Jung Daehyun karena menculikku selama 4 hari untuk memberikannya padaku.

Tapi tunggu. Kurasa aku masih bisa membaca huruf kapital di baris paling atas. Walau mataku harus menyipit membentuk garis lurus berwarna hitam.

"_Yoo Youngjae's... Wishlist_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Huuuuuufffftttt.

Yayaya D tau, epep D selalu jelek dan semakin jelek karena otak D semakin tua. Oh setua apa sih D? Hayo tebaak~~ *plakk*

Yang bisa nebak umur D, nanti D kasih hadiah peluk cium deh *plakkplakkplakk*

Oh dan untuk semuanya yang udah ngereview, D SAYANG KALIAN YA AMPUN D NANGIS SEKARANG D SAYANG BGT SAMA KALIAN D NANGIS DARAH SEKARANG KALIAN HARUS TAU! *dipenggal*

D masih butuh segudang kritik dan saran, yang mau ngebash juga silakan, D ga melarang. Kalian semua punya hak #yeahsokbijak. Kan D baik *dikubur*

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NEEEEEE :'D


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeeooooooong *tebar bunga bangke*

Oke, oke. D tau ini lama banget apdetnya. Karena apa? Banyak *dipenggal*

Yah salah satunya karena D bingung dan mentok ide. Hikshikshiks sedih bgt.

Oh dan pas D tau my beloved masked bunnies ada masalah, semangat ngetik keyboard D padam sepadam-padamnya.

Duh. Pengen nangis rasanya.

.

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

**Warning : YAOI, typo(s), OOC, alur maju-mundur-maju-mundur tak jelas dan memaksa, EYD terabaikan, kosakata miskin, absurd tingkat dewa, gaje menembus batas, author gila, dan blahblahblah**

**DAEJAE DAEHYUN X YOUNGJAE**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**_._**

_Italic= Flashback_

**_._**

.

.

Umma belum pulang. Tentu saja, sekarang baru jam 11 pagi dan setengah jam yang lalu umma baru berangkat kerja. Aku sendirian ditemani _Pringles_ di genggaman. Yeah, _home alone._ Sepi sekali, dapat dibuktikan dengan perasaan luar biasa bebas dan menonton DVD kartun favorit bervolume keras. Tetangga merasa terganggu? Hah. Kau tahu apa, saat aku 'dipinjam' Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun, umma memasang karpet peredam suara di kamarku. Ow yeah. Bahagianya. _I feel freeeee kiss kiss kiss from Yoo Youngjae's bedroom _*D dirajam Syahrini*

Mungkin menikmati sesuatu yang berbau _gore_ adalah satu-satunya gairah hidupku. Oh apa mungkin Yoo Youngjae ini calon psikopat? Baguslah. Karena aku bisa membunuh Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun yang terhormat tanpa rasa bersalah. Dan mungkin jika aku ditangkap polisi dan dihukum mati, itu akan menjadi poin plus bagi si buruk rupa yang digerogoti sel kanker.

Kanker.

Yahh aku pernah dengar, itu penyakit keturunan. Apa itu berarti umma atau appa pernah sakit kanker? Aku tak yakin. Memang aku lupa apa penyebab appa meninggal, tapi kurasa penyakitku ini kutukan. Oh apa Tuhan membenci Yoo Youngjae? Tidak. Mungkin ini hukuman karena Yoo Youngjae yang tidak bisa memanfaatkan nyawa pemberianNya.

Rasa gurih _Pringles_ mengeksplorasi permukaan mulut. Deretan gigi menghancurkan keripik kentang oval berpengawet tanpa perintah. Aku tak peduli lagi apa yang kumakan. Aku sudah capek mengonsumsi obat hijau-putih. Aku malas periksa ke dokter. Biarkan sel kanker otak membuat kerajaan di tubuhku. Aku tak peduli. Aku berharap tidak akan peduli.

Aku pernah membaca pengalaman orang yang juga menderita kanker di internet. Dan mayoritas dari mereka mati. Ada yang depresi, ada yang sabar dan optimis, dan ada yang berhasil bunuh diri tanpa diganggu. Mungkin aku ada di golongan yang pertama, depresi. Tapi aku berharap bisa ada di golongan yang ke 3.

Si beruang hijau menatap pantulan dirinya di pisau kue. Yeah alter-egonya muncul. Dia mengambil pisau tersebut dan memotong wajah si berang-berang ungu, menyerupai kue. Aku melihat otak si berang-berang. Kemudian beruang menghampiri kelinci kuning. Mengambil balon dan mengikat talinya ke leher kelinci_._ Aku sudah menonton episode ini berkali-kali. Aku hapal setiap detiknya.

Bel pintu berbunyi. Tak tahu kenapa suara bel pintu bisa menggetarkan koklea dan menembus karpet peredam suara, aku mendengus dan bangkit dari kasur. Tapi sebelum itu, aku memencet tombol _pause._ Dalam hati merasa jika aku membuka pintu, aku akan sangat kecewa.

Oh. Dugaanku benar.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

Ekspresinya tidak berubah. Padahal aku sudah menampakkan _annoyed face_ milikku. Senyum khasnya masih terpasang. Dan matanya menatap lurus mata si buruk rupa. Menyebabkan aliran darahku terpusat ke wajah.

"Kau sendirian di rumah?"

Memutar bola mata, aku sangat-sangat terganggu. "Menurutmu?"

Dia memiringkan kepala, mengintip bagian dalam rumahku yang sepi tak berpenghuni. "Ya. Dan boleh aku masuk?"

"Tidak."

Aku menutup pintu. Menghela napas. Lalu membisikkan berbagai kata kasar pada molekul-molekul udara di sekitar.

Kali ini si brengsek Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun mengetuk pintu. Keras kepala. Aku ingin kembali ke tempat tidur dan melanjutkan adegan tikus tanah buta menusukkan jarum ke mata landak merah_._ Dan itu semua karena Jung Daehyun.

"Kau mau apa, Tuan Muda?" Aku mengatakannya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Untunglah rumah siputku mendengar dia membalas, "Aku harus masuk ke rumahmu. Ini penting."

"Oh. Penting?" Dengan berat hati aku membuka pintu, mataku langsung tertuju pada wajah tampan Jung Daehyun. "Oke. Silakan masuk, Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun."

Kaki Jung Daehyun melangkah masuk, dia tidak lagi tersenyum. Membetulkan rambut, menatap atom-atom di ruang tamu, meregangkan lengan, lalu menatapku. Gendang telinga meneruskan suara detak jantung Yoo Youngjae ke otak. Berliter-liter darah mengalir di dalam tubuh. Jung Daehyun menutup pintu.

Si buruk rupa langsung meninju rahang Tuan Muda. Tanpa pikir panjang. Sebelum dia sempat berbicara aku memojokkannya ke tembok, mencekiknya. Aku tahu aku lemah, tapi aku berusaha untuk megeluarkan semua kekuatanku. Dan, yah, lumayan aku bisa membuat bibirnya sobek dan berdarah.

Dia masih bisa terbatuk meskipun ibu jariku menekan tenggorokannya. Ternyata susah menahan tawa melihatnya menderita. Oh dan tak kusangka aku lengah, dia menendang perutku. Begitu keras mungkin tulang igaku patah.

Tulang punggungku membentur lantai. Aku berusaha bangkit tapi tangan Jung Daehyun mencengkram kerah kausku dan mengangkatku dan melemparku dan kepalaku menghantam tembok. Akan kubunuh Jung Daehyun kalau tengkorakku retak.

Kaki Jung Daehyun menekan dada. Aku tak bisa membaca ekspresinya sekarang. Tapi aku puas karena bisa membuat bibir Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun terlihat seksi dengan darah menghias permukaannya. Ukh Yoo Youngjae. Kau harus memperhatikan jantungmu yang kesempitan di dalam sana. Jangan malah tersenyum menatap wajahnya.

Aku menarik kakinya dan dia terjatuh, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup mengganggu. Kurasa aku mendengar dia mengucapkan kata _fuck._ Haha. Luar biasa. Tak ingin membuang waktu, aku bangkit dan menginjak dadanya. _Now the table has turned. _Oh ayolah Jung Daehyun. Kau belum membuat kulitku robek dan mengeluarkan jutaan sel darah. Ingat, kulit. Tulang yang retak tidak termasuk.

"Tuan Muda." Aku menekuk leher, memamerkan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku menang."

Dia mengerutkan alis. Menghela napas. Lalu memutar bola mata. "_Fine._ Kau menang, Yoo Youngjae-ya."

Otakku seenaknya menyuruh tangan untuk membantu Jung Daehyun berdiri. Padahal aku sudah peringatkan otak sialan milik si buruk rupa untuk tidak bertindak sembarangan. Jung Daehyun mengusap darah dengan lengan jaketnya, lalu menggenggam tanganku.

Ow. Dia menarik tanganku dan aku terjatuh lagi dan dia menekan jakunku dengan lengannya. Lagi-lagi kuingatkan, wahai otak sialan Yoo Youngjae, dia itu brengsek.

Yahh.. Beginilah aku sekarang. Tenagaku sudah habis dan napasku terengah-engah. Wajah Jung Daehyun dekat sekali denganku. Aku yakin wajahku memerah sekali saat ini. Aku ragu apa aku akan mati tercekik atau mati dalam _euphoria_. Oh, aku tak perlu mendeskripsikannya lebih detail. Otak kalian juga pasti tahu bagaimana posisiku sekarang kan?

"Yah..." Keringat Jung Daehyun menetes dari dagunya. Ew. "Kau menang, Yoo Youngjae-ya."

Menyebalkan. Menjijikkan. Menjengkelkan. Si brengsek Jung Daehyun sangatlah brengsek. Dia sudah membuat tulang iga, tengkorak dan punggungku sakit, dan dia meledekku dengan kata menang. Sial. Brengsek. _Fuck._

Si brengsek Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun bangun sambil menghela napas panjang. Tentu saja dia kecapekkan. Aku juga kecapekkan dan pandangan mataku mulai dikelilingi bayangan hitam. Terlalu capek sampai menggerakkan jari telunjuk pun tak bisa, sampai aku tak sadar kalau Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun yang brengsek menggendongku. _Bridal style._

Ohh. Bagus. Tadi, Jung Daehyun ada di atas tubuhku. Sekarang, Jung Daehyun menggendongku dan menuju ke kamar. Uuukh menghirup oksigen dengan detak jantung berdegup keras itu sakit. Tangan Jung Daehyun panas, terlalu panas. Aku bisa mendengar degup jantungnya. Tidak secepat degup jantungku hanya saja suaranya lebih keras. Entahlah aku tak tahu.

Modus? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Tujuanku meninjunya hanya untuk mengeluarkan rasa sebal yang sudah berkumpul di kepalan tangan. Aku saja tak menyangka kalau wajahnya akan berada di atas wajahku lalu menggendongku _bridal style._ Dan aku tak menyangka tulang iga, punggung dan tengkorak bagian belakangku sakit. Dunia, terima kasih kejutannya.

Aku melihat layar TV yang masih menampilkan adegan beruang hijau menusukkan pisau ke gentong. Seketika aku merasa malas melanjutkan tontonan. Jung Daehyun meletakkanku di atas kasur dan menyenderkan punggungku ke dinding. Dia keluar dan kembali dengan handuk panas. Aku melawan rasa sakit, mengambil tabung _Pringles_ karena lapar_. God it hurts as hell._

"Maaf," katanya sambil mengusapkan handuk ke tengkorak belakangku. Aku tidak menjawab, mulut sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang berbumbu. Iblis di dalam tubuh seakan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal menyaksikan wajah Yoo Youngjae yang berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah.

"Aku yang memulainya, Tuan Muda." Rasa hangat menyebar, bagian belakang kepalaku terasa becek. Becek seperti tanah di taman suram.

Jung Daehyun menyenderkan kepalaku ke pangkuannya. Aku memberontak dan dia menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibir seksinya yang berdarah. Menghela napas, mengutuk pelan Jung Daehyun, lalu menuruti perintahnya. Sakit sakit sakit tulang punggungku seakan bergeser dan patah.

Handuk hangat mengusap dagu. Aku tak ingat apa Jung Daehyun menyakiti bagian itu, tapi kali ini aku tidak menolak. Mataku terus terpaku pada mata hidung pipi bibir mata Jung Daehyun. _Ayo cium dia!_ Aku mendecak lidah. _Kau sudah diberi kesempatan dan kau membuangnya? Pabo!_ Memang. Oh diamlah suara yang berasal dari otak sekarat si buruk rupa.

"Kau mengingatnya?"

Kalau Jung Daehyun berkata 'mengingatnya', yang dimaksud adalah hal yang berhubungan dengan masa laluku. Aku sudah tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kertas itu? Ya."

"Apa saja yang kau ingat?"

Dia mengusap leherku yang tadi ditekannya. Aku memang benar-benar ingat. Tapi kali ini aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Terlalu banyak jika aku menceritakan semuanya.

_Yoo Youngjae's wishlist._ Daftar permohonan Yoo Youngjae saat kecil. Tidak membuat umma menangis, menikmati ice cream bersama Junhong, sehat, mengulang waktu, memandangi bintang, dan jangan manja. Tampaknya aku menulis daftar itu sampai SMA. Hebat. Lalu aku pindah dan tidak membawa kertas _tosca._

Jung Daehyun menangkup pipiku. Oh. Wajah Yoo Youngjae sudah meledak. Suhu tubuhku meningkat. Aku berharap dia tidak mendengar detak jantungku. Tapi apa maksudnya dia tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti ini? Dia mengancamku? Apa dia sedang menahan amarah karena aku tak menjawab?

"Apa kau sudah mengabulkan semuanya?"

Aku membunyikan buku-buku jari, mengalihkan pandangan karena takut tertangkap irisnya yang sangat coklat. "Belum sama sekali."

Alinya berkerut sesaat, "Memang berapa pemohonanmu?"

"Enam."

Ibu jari tangan kirinya mengusap pipiku. Oh Yoo Youngjae mati. "Sungguh? Enam? Dan kau belum mengabulkan semuanya?"

_Ayo cium dia, Yoo Youngjae pabo. _Aku ingin, tapi itu sama saja bunuh diri. _Tapi itu berarti kau mati dalam damai kan?_ Ukh. Diamlah.

"Berdarah."

Matanya membulat, "Eh?"

Jari telunjukku menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Merah dan basah. Rasanya aku mau memakan bibir itu. "Bibirmu sobek, dan berdarah."

Jung Daehyun menengadah dan mengulum bibir. Mungkin dia menjilat luka yang kuciptakan. Perutku bergejolak, degup jantung membuatku sesak napas. Uuukh dia terlalu seksi. Membuatku sakit menderita.

.

.

Bang Yongguk hyung menahan tawa. Pipinya terangkat dan matanya menyipit. _Iced lemon tea_ masih terkulum, aku takut dia akan menyembur jika ia lengah.

Wajahku semerah tokoh landak pada kartun yang kutonton tadi. Aku juga berusaha menahan senyum tapi aku tak sanggup. "Ugh _make it stop."_

Matanya menatapku, menelan _iced lemon tea."_Oke, oke. A..Aku akan berhen-" Ia tertawa lepas. Manusia berkelamin perempuan yang mengantar _green tea latte _pesananku menatapnya aneh. Senyumanku semakin lebar dan aku hampir menangis. Degup jantungku normal dan bahuku naik-turun. Sudah lama aku tidak sebahagia ini.

"Jadi.." Dia menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan, menahan tawa. "Yoo Youngjae, kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Aku menggeleng, "Entahlah aku tak ingin tahu."

Bang Yongguk hyung menghela napas panjang, "Ya, kau tak perlu tahu." Lalu menyesap cairan coklat di dalam gelas bening. Seakan terhipnotis, aku juga meminum _green tea latte_ meskipun aku tidak haus. Aku tak bisa menghilangkan senyum yang menempel. Ini anomali Yoo Youngjae.

Namja ini mengajakku ke mall beberapa menit setelah Jung Daehyun menjilat luka di bibirnya. Si brengsek Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun bangkit lalu mengusap wajah lalu pamit. Buru-buru sekali. Dan aku melihat wajahnya memerah. Aku tersenyum lalu bersumpah pelan. Untuk apa dia ke rumah? Bertanya tentang kertas itu lalu pulang? Dasar.

Dan ya, saat aku menempelkan pantat ke kursi restoran cepat saji, aku menceritakan semuanya ke Bang Yongguk hyung. Semua. Termasuk kertas _tosca._ Tapi aku tak menceritakan minggu saat aku diculik Jung brengsek Daehyun. Reaksinya? Dia tertawa.

Otakku terus menayangkan adegan wajah Jung Daehyun berdekatan dengan wajah si buruk rupa, adegan si buruk rupa digendong Jung Daehyun, dan adegan kepala si buruk rupa di pangkuan Jung Daehyun. Detak jantungku lebih santai kali ini dan aku tak bisa menghilangkan senyum penuh gairah. Dan Bang Yongguk hyung tak bisa menahan tawa sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menciumnya?"

Mataku mengamati lapisan epidermis telapak tangan. "Itu bunuh diri, Bang Yongguk hyung."

Membetulkan kaus bergaris vertikal putih yang dikenakan, dia menghela napas. "Kurasa kau selalu ingin mati."

Ujung bibirku terangkat tanpa perintah. "Tapi itu cara bunuh diri yang paling hina yang pernah kupikirkan."

Aku mau, Bang Yongguk hyung. Aku SANGAT menginginkan itu. Persetan dengan gelar brengsek, aku ingin menciumnya. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah mencium Tuan Muda. _Itu?_ EW. Aku mau muntah. Setiap kali aku membayangkannya saja aku ingin membelah tengkorak lalu menghancurkannya.

"Dan katamu tadi, bibir Jung Daehyun berdarah?" Matanya membulat, aku mengangguk sambil menyesap cairan hijau bercampur putih. "Oh, kurasa aku akan-"

"Yonggukkie?"

Eh?

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

_Oh God fucking dammit._

Mungkin ini kebetulan paling gila yang pernah menimpa kehidupan Yoo Youngjae. Kim Himchan. Kim Himchan noona ada di sini! Di restoran ini! _Oh God please kill me now._ Haruskah aku bangkit lalu pergi tanpa pamit? Haruskah aku melempar garpu ke dahi yeoja itu? Haruskah aku diam di sini dan berharap ada meteor yang jatuh?

"Youngjae-ssi? Kau teman Yonggukie, hm?"

Rambut hitamnya lurus terurai menyentuh bahu. Matanya menatapku, aku tidak mau membalas. Bang Yongguk hyung menggenggam tangan Kim Himchan noona. Dan kau tau apa? Mereka berciuman. Di depan mataku. Ew. Meskipun hanya 1 kecupan ringan di bibir, tapi.. Itu tetaplah sesuatu yang membuatku... EEEW.

Mereka sepasang kekasih? Mereka pacaran? OH. WOW. Terima kasih dunia.

Kim Himchan noona menarik kursi dan duduk bergabung dengan kami. Aku terus berusaha untuk tidak bertemu mata dengannya. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku yakin dia akan melontarkan jutaan pertanyaan tentang kejadian kaburnya Yoo Youngjae dari rumah sakit.

"Tunggu," Bang Yongguk hyung menunjukku, kemudian menunjuk Kim Himchan noona, "Kalian saling kenal?"

"_Yes."_ Aku mengatakannya sambil menghela napas berat. Sisi jahat Yoo Youngjae sebentar lagi bangkit. Menguasai tubuh si buruk rupa lalu membanjiri restoran ini dengan darah. "Dia dokter yang berurusan dengan sel kanker sialan yang bersarang di otak sialan Yoo Youngjae."

Yeoja ini mengernyitkan dahi. "Yo-Youngjae-ssi-"

Kutunjukkan telapak tanganku tanpa menatapnya, "Ah, ya, bahasaku kurang sopan. Maafkan mulut brengsekku ini."

"Youngjae-ya!" Bang Yongguk hyung hampir naik pitam. Menyaksikan junior yang berkata kasar pada sang pacar membuatnya lupa bahwa kita sedang berada di restoran, dengan belasan manusia di dalamnya. Tapi alis mataku saja tidak berubah. Mataku tidak terbuka lebar seperti mata Kim Himchan noona.

"Oh ayolah Bang Yongguk hyung. _What are you? Three years old?_" Detak jantungku normal. Harusnya sekarang aku panik karena Bang Yongguk hyung menatapku seakan kekuatannya sudah berkumpul di tenggorokan lalu dia akan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Dia masih menahan marah. _Sigh._ Kurasa aku harus keluar.

Jadi aku bangkit, meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja tanpa menatap mata 2 sejoli itu.

"_Tschüss_."

.

.

Apa aku salah jika aku membeli pisau kecil di sore hari yang begitu cerah ini? Ya. Sangat. Dan lagi, aku membawanya ke taman. Menyembunyikannya di dalam saku jaket sangatlah mudah. Lagi pula aku tak berencana membunuh siapapun. Tapi kalaupun aku berubah pikiran nanti, kuharap yang kubunuh si brengsek Tuan muda atau Kim Himchan noona.

Oh kenapa aku ingin dia terbunuh? Entahlah. Dia memang dokter, tapi apa boleh aku menceritakan masalah pribadi pada yeoja itu? Lebih baik aku menceritakannya pada malaikat yang akan mencabut nyawaku.

Langit begitu jingga dan udara semakin dingin. Hampir malam. Anak-anak sudah diseret pulang oleh orang tua mereka. Kurasa jika kita ingin cepat membuang waktu, datanglah ke mall. Waktu disana berjalan lebih lambat dari dunia luar. Benar-benar membuang nyawa.

Bangku yang sudah lama tak kududuki terasa begitu sepi dan hampa. Terakhir kali aku duduk di sini saat di traktir Junhong makan es krim. Lalu sebelum itu, Jung Daehyun sok kenal sok dekat duduk di sampingku.

Khe.

Ini benar-benar waktu yang sama dengan momentum bertemunya si brengsek Jung Daehyun dengan si buruk rupa. Benar-benar sama. Secara tak sadar aku tertawa. Mengetahui hal tidak penting seperti ini membuatku lega. Aku mengingatnya.

Sambil terkekeh, aku mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari saku jaket. Sinar matahari barat memantul di permukaannya yang mengkilap. Cantik. Saat ujungnya menyentuh permukaan kulit pergelangan tangan, dingin. Ketika masuk ke permukaan kulit, rasanya pisau itu membeku lalu menembus jaringan daging. Aahh sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakannya.

Ya, aku tinggal menggoresnya. Aku tinggal menarik garis, memperdalam luka, memotong urat nadi, lalu selesai. Selesai sudah, Yoo Youngjae.

"Selesai, Yoo Youngjae."

.

.

_Oh. Aku memimpikannya lagi._

_Sudah 2 kali aku berada di ruangan ini. ruangan putih, kosong, hampa. Dan aku tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Yah, telanjang bulat. Menjijikkan rasanya. Suhu normal untuk beberapa saat, lalu angin dingin datang._

_Satu dua tiga langkah menuju arah jam 12, aku akan menemukan kamarku. Mengambil pakaian lalu mengenakannya. Aku tak tahu apa aku bernapas atau tidak, itu tidak penting. Enam langkah keluar kamar, kurasa aku masuk ke dalam portal, lalu berada di taman suram._

_Suara rumput terinjak merusak keheningan. Kondisi rumputnya berbeda dengan yang waktu itu. Rumput tempat kakiku berpijak kering, berwarna kuning, dan.. Tunggu.. Terbakar? Terbakar karena keringnya rumput dan teriknya matahari?_

_Ini berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Harusnya aku masih bisa berjalan 20 langkah lagi, kemudian aku kembali ke kamar dan terbangun. Kali ini aku harus berlari ke arah gerbang, menghindari rumput. Kakiku terbakar, dan kali ini aku merasakannya. Api berkobar di belakangku. Sepuluh langkah lagi aku sampai di gerbang. Lima.. Tiga.. Dua langkah la-_

_"__Yoo Youngjae."_

_Spontan aku membalik tubuh. Mataku sulit beradaptasi dengan cahaya dari nyala api. Aku merasakan keringat mengalir di pelipis. Aku merasakan panasnya api yang perlahan merambat ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku merasakan api yang mulai memakan jantungku. Aku mulai menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari dalam lautan api._

_Panas. Gerah. Adrenalin berpacu. Sosok itu mengulurkan tangan, menembus lapisan mematikan. Tangannya tidak terbakar sama sekali, hanya ada 5 goresan berwarna merah di pergelangannya. _

_Aku bermaksud untuk menerima tangan itu. Dua kali mataku berkedip cepat, tiba-tiba ada yang membelah tangan kananku. Menampakkan tulang berwarna putih. Menampakkan daging berwarna merah cerah. Menampakkan pembuluh darah yang terputus. Merusak goresan di pergelangan._

_Dan aku pun kembali berada di kamar. Dengan tangan yang berdarah-darah, tanpa merasakan sakit._

_Tapi aku menangis._

_Menangis dalam diam._

_._

_._

"Yoo Youngjae-ya."

Angin dingin menerpa kulit pucat. Tanah di bawah kakiku terkotori darah dan air mata yang menetes. Tanganku membeku di tempat. Mataku berkedip cepat. Dadaku sesak. Aku tak tahu apa harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Mulutku belum siap mengeluarkan suara.

Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat sandaran bangku di belakang bahuku. Rambut coklat bagian kanannya menyusup masuk ke dalam lapisan rambut hitam tipis. Aku bisa mendengarnya bernapas. Aku merasakan degup jantungnya yang begitu intens. Suasana di dalam tubuhku kacau.

"Kali ini kenapa?"

Jangan berbisik seperti itu. Jangan membuatku merasa berguncang padahal tanah ini bergeming. Jangan membuat air mataku bertambah.

Wajahnya berada di hadapanku. Begitu dekat.

"Aku capek."

Dia menghela napas dan tersenyum mendengar suaraku yang bergetar. Ibu jari yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipiku beberapa jam yang lalu menempel di bulir air mata.

"Semua orang juga capek, Youngjae-ya."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, dahinya menempel dengan dahiku. Mataku yang basah tertangkap oleh matanya yang begitu coklat. Aku melihat pantulan diriku yang lemah dan pengecut. Menyedihkan. Menjijikkan. Menakutkan.

"Aku pun termasuk."

Getaran dari jantungku beresonansi dengan gumpalan daging dan lapisan kulit si buruk rupa.

Si brengsek Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun memelukku.

Ajaibnya, pisau kecil menghilang dan aku diam membeku. Seakan seluruh indra Yoo Youngjae di-nonaktifkan. Aku tak mendengar suara. Otot mataku tidak bekerja. Aku tidak merasakan angin menusuk kulit. Aku tidak merasakan rasa asin dari air mata. Aku tidak merasakan perih dari luka yang menganga.

Dia melepas pelukan, lalu bangkit. Sinar matahari sore yang kemerahan mendekapnya. Aku berharap ia akan terbakar lalu menjadi abu yang terbawa angin. Aku cepat-cepat mengusap air mata karena aku tak ingin si brengsek melihat sisi yang lebih menyedihkan Yoo Youngjae.

"Dasar Tuan Muda brengsek yang sok bijak."

Sebelah alisnya naik dan dia melebarkan senyum. "Oh, mood-mu berubah cepat sekali."

Aku mengehela napas kemudian membersihkan tenggorokan. "Dasar brengsek."

Membalikkan tubuh, matanya menelusuri langit merah. "Ya, ya, ya. Terus saja ledek aku seperti itu."

Sial.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Dia baru saja MEMELUKKU.

Si buruk rupa Yoo Youngjae, baru saja dipeluk oleh si brengsek Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun?

Wow.

Dunia, terima kasih atas kejutannya.

Rasanya setelah ini aku akan pulang kerumah, makan snack simpanan, menonton kartun yang tadi kutinggalkan begitu saja, lalu tidur. Ya. Ada bagian dari diriku yang capek bukan main. Terlalu capek untuk melanjutkan aksi bunuh diri. Teralu capek untuk membunuh. Terlalu capek untuk berpikir.

Entah ini kebetulan atau tidak, sedari tadi aku tak melihat manusia selain si brengsek. Pantas saja dia berani me-meme-memelu-kkkk tubuhku yang sudah ringkih ini. Lihat? Sampai-sampai aku tak sanggup mengatakannya. Kejadian ini begitu hina. Semoga saja tidak ada seseorang yang diam-diam melihat dan mempublikasikannya di depan umum. Oh kalau itu terjadi, kuharap gergaji mesin peninggalan appa masih berfungsi.

Kenapa wajahku belum kembali normal? Ayolah. Warna merah tidak cocok untuk kulit wajahmu, Yoo Youngjae. Kau malu? Atau jangan-jangan.. Pfffft. Iya. IYA. Silahkan tertawa jika kau mau. Tertawalah sampai mulutmu sobek dan kerongkonganmu terbelah.

Aku sudah capek membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku memang menyukainya. Ya aku tahu dia maha brengsek, dia tampan! Dia juga sudah susah payah mengembalikan ingatanku dan dia... Dia tampan. Saat pertama kali melihatnya di taman ini, hatiku jatuh tapi untung saja aku masih bisa menangkapnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Tapi kali ini... Hatiku sudah jatuh menabrak dasar, bahkan menembus inti bumi dan terbakar di dalam sana.

"Kau suka awan kan?"

Tanpa menatap wajahnya, aku menjawab, "Memang kenapa, Tuan Muda?"

"Lihat, bentuk awan itu... Aneh.. Seperti.. Segitiga? Entahlah."

Kata awan membuatku spontan menengadah. "Sungguh? Dimana?"

Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke dekat matahari di depan kami. Tubuhnya menghalangi pandangan sehingga aku kesulitan mencari awan itu. Ditambah, mungkin minus mataku sudah bertambah. Menyebalkan. "Iiiih! Tuan Muda, jangan membodohiku!"

Dia mandecak lidah, terus menunjuk ke arah matahari terbenam yang silau. "Disitu. Memangnya kau tidak melihatnya?"

Leherku memanjang dan mataku menyipit. Mulutku terbuka tanpa sebab. Ini semua demi sebuah awan yang belum pasti keberadaannya. Entah Jung Daehyun berbohong atau awan itu benar-benar ada. Tapi kalau pun dia berbohong apa tujuannya? Dasar brengsek.

Sinar matahari seakan menguraikan kornea dan menghantam retina begitu keras. Kenapa awan itu harus berada di dekat mataha- Ah! Aku menemukannya! Si brengsek tidak berbohong! Wow! Awan itu memang berbentuk seperti segitiga. Luar biasaaaa! Uukh aku berharap mataku bisa mengabadikan pemandangan ini.

"Tuan Muda! Aku meliha-"

Belum selesai aku menyampaikan kabar gembira ini padanya,

Dia menciumku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Akhirnya!

Pasti banyak yang juga berpikir kayak gini. D kan selalu sok tau *dikubur*

Sebetulnya epep ini kayak buku harian D.

Karena D suka greentea latte, D jadi nambahin greentea latte di efef. Karena D suka awan, D bikin Youngjae suka awan.

Karena D suka Daehyun berambut coklat, D bikin rambut Daehyun coklat padahal warna rambutnya ganti-ganti terus.

Karena D sukanya sama cowok, D bikin Youngjae sukanya sama cowok juga *dilempar celurit*

D masih bingung apa harus ngebunuh Youngjae apa engga. Banyak yang bilang jangan matiin, tapi otak psycho D terus bilang bunuh aja Youngjae dengan cara yang paling seksi *dipenggal*

Kamulah makhluk Tuhan, yang terbunuh, yang paling seksi *dirajam*

D masih butuh segudang kritik dan saran, yang mau ngebash juga silakan, D ga melarang. Kalian semua punya hak #yeahsokbijak.

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NEEEEEEE :'D

activate javascript

activate javascript 


	6. 6 Wishes

Annyeeooooooong *tebar bunga bangke*

Oke. Oke. D tau.

Sudah berabad-abad lamanya D ga apdet. Oke. D tau kok rasanya nunggu sesuatu yang ga pasti. Disitu terkadang D merasa sedih #curhat

D lama ga apdet karena… hmm… yah… UN.

Oke.

UN.

Mau mati rasanya.

.

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

**Warning : YAOI, typo(s), OOC, alur maju-mundur-maju-mundur tak jelas dan memaksa, EYD terabaikan, kosakata miskin, absurd tingkat dewa, gaje menembus batas, author gila, dan blahblahblah**

**DAEJAE DAEHYUN X YOUNGJAE**

**slight**

**BANGHIM**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**_._**

_Italic= Flashback_

**_._**

.

.

.

Mataku meneluh lalu terbuka karena menerima rangsangan cahaya yang seenaknya menembus jendela kamarku. Kepalaku begitu sakit dan aku baru ingat kalau tubuhku ini sudah lama tidak menerima zat yang bertugas untuk melawan sel kanker di otak. Jadi dengan terpaksa, aku mengambil obat hijau-putih sialan dari laci samping kasur.

"Selamat tinggal, _my sad little capsule,_" kemudian aku meminumnya.

Kenapa aku menyapa obat itu dengan mata yang setengah tertutup? Oh. Mungkin karena otakku belum turun dari negeri kayangan. Ya. _Ciuman itu_. Uuukh. Dan sekarang, aku harus mengabulkan permohonan Youngjae dari masa lalu. Hebat. Dan ini karena si Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun Brengsek.

Wajah memanas karena sel darah merah berkumpul. Aku menggeleng cepat. Ini bukanlah hari untuk mengenang sebuah ciuman. Ini hari dimana aku harus menyelesaikan sebuah _wishlist_. Setidaknya mengurangi hutang dalam hidup. Dan mengurangi rasa bersalah yang menumpuk dalam kurun waktu 15 tahun ini.

Suara langkah kaki si buruk rupa menuruni tangga terdengar. Aku tidak melihat umma di dapur. Aku tidak melihat umma di ruang tamu. Ini aneh. Biasanya umma sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan menyapaku dengan senyumnya yang khas.

Rasa keingintahuanku begitu besar. Tangan kanan bergerak menekan _handle_ pintu dengan sendirinya bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam dada.

"Umma?"

Umma menangis. Di tangannya terdapat gunting berwarna hitam yang biasa kugunakan untuk menggores pergelanganku.

"Yo-Youngjae?"

Suaranya begitu bergetar. Aku bisa merasakan pupil mataku membesar dan sesuatu memenuhi dada. Sakit. Sesak. Setiap tetes air mata yang ia keluarkan seakan tertransfer ke dalam rongga dadaku. Aku berusaha mengeluarkan suara tapi ada rasa aneh di dekat mataku. Rasanya aku juga akan menambah kadar air di ruangan ini.

Rambutnya menutupi wajah umma yang basah. Ia tidak menyingkirkannya saat berjalan lemah ke arahku. Ketika aku menggenggam tangannya, disitulah aku melihat telapak tangannya yang penuh darah, merah pekat, menutupi 5 goresan di pergelangan tanganku. Aku mendengar mata umma berteriak menggetarkan atmosfir sekitar.

Hampir berteriak, tapi sesaat kemudian aku memeluknya dengan erat. Seerat yang aku bisa. Membiarkan air mata dan darahnya membasahi pakaianku. Sosok umma di dekapanku begitu ringkih dan rapuh. Aku takut sebentar lagi air matanya akan menghancurkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Aku gagal.

Tidak. Aku tidak gagal.

Setelah memperhatikan sekitar, akhirnya aku sadar bahwa umma bukan menangis karena aku.

Setelah lama aku tidak mengingatnya, akhirnya aku sadar kenapa aku melupakannya.

Ini hari kematian appa.

Seharusnya tadi aku berteriak. Berteriak sampai tulang leherku retak dan otakku mendidih. Entah aku harus bahagia atau sedih, aku tak mau melakukan keduanya sekaligus. Mayat appa terus menghantui pikiranku. Sakit. Sedih. Kesal.

Tanpa kusadari, umma melepas pelukanku. Ia tersenyum. Aku melihat bola matanya kembali bersinar. Bahkan kulihat dia hampir tertawa, mengusap air mata dengan telapak tangannya yang berdarah.

"Terima kasih…. Yoo Youngjae chagi."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku berpikir,

Aku belum mau mati.

_._

.

Setelah membayar, dengan senyum kecil terpaksa aku menghampiri Junhong sambil membawa 2 _ice cream cone_. _Chocomint _dan _greentea._ Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat menerima es krim _greentea._ Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian mengusap surai depan yang berantakan.

Ya. Kali ini aku yang membelikannya _ice cream_. Untunglah ada uang yang entah sejak kapan terselip di saku celana.

"Mau berusaha mengulang waktu, hm?"

Aku hampir tertawa mendengar perkataan Junhong. _Hampir._ "Kuharap hujan tidak turun hari ini."

Pemandanganku didominasi oleh warna biru dan hijau. Langit begitu jernih dan bersih, tanpa awan berwarna putih. Terdengar jelas canda tawa anak-anak, dan juga suara cemas seorang ibu yang _overprotective_. Bumi terus berputar pada porosnya. Aku menghirup napas panjang.

Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, untuk pertama kalinya aku berharap umurku masih panjang.

Choi Junhong. Namja ini mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans. Sempat berpikir untuk menebak kalimat belasungkawa apa saja yang akan dia sampaikan, tapi ternyata dia tidak mengucapkannya sampai sekarang. Dia malah menarikku ke taman ini. Entahlah apa maksudnya. Menghiburku, mungkin.

Bibirku terkulum. Mataku perih, aku merasakan bola mataku terbakar di dalam tengkorak. Detak jantungku terdengar. _Oh ayolah. Kau hanya perlu mencicipinya._

Es krim sudah meleleh di dalam mulut. Jakunku bergerak menelan cairan manis berwarna hijau_._

"Enak."

Junhong tersenyum memandangku. Ada noda hijau di bibirnya. Aku membalasnya tersenyum. Kuharap air mataku tidak menampakan diri.

"Aku tak menyangka _mood_ hyung berubah cepat sekali."

"_Ja, _dia juga berkata begitu."

Kepalanya dimiringkan dan matanya menyipit, "Dia?"

Wow. Bagaimana mungkin aku menceritakan si brengsek ke Junhong. Tanganku spontan mengibas udara di depan wajahnya.

"Dia itu…" Aku menelan saliva, "Appa. Ya. Appa-ku."

"O-oh..!" Dia menunduk dan mengusap noda dibibir dengan lengan kemejanya yang hitam. "Maaf. Ini.. Hari kematiannya kan?"

Si buruk rupa mengangguk. Kemudian mengangkat wajahnya ke arah langit biru. Dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit. Rasa benci tumbuh dan mengaitkan sulurnya ke setiap pembuluh darah di dalam tubuh. Kuharap matahari diatas sana tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat wajahku.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengingatnya," tanganku mengepal, lalu menghamtam dahiku pelan. "Dia–"

Seketika aku menyadari sesuatu.

Appa dulu seorang veteran peran, pengidap _schizophrenia_ dan _PTSD. _Aku hanyalah seorang pengecut dan kutu buku, mengidap penyakit kanker otak. Dia _straight_ dan aku– okay, aku gay. Dia bunuh diri karena.. dia tidak mau aku dan umma tersakiti karena penyakitnya.

Tapi aku?

Umma yang tersakiti karena aku berusaha bunuh diri, karena aku hanyalah pengecut yang tidak tahan rasa sakit yang telah menancapkan akarnya di otak.

Appa jauh lebih kuat, jauh lebih tangguh, jauh lebih tegar dibanding si buruk rupa ini.

Dan aku, membencinya karena dia bunuh diri meninggalkan umma?

Rasa benci tadi seakan menguap, lapisan-lapisannya terkelupas dari pembuluh darah. Air mata mengintip dunia luar dari kelopak mata bawah. Sakit. Rasa benci yang terkelupas mengiris permukaan kulit, kemudian terbakar saat tersentuh udara. Sakit. Kebenaran mengetahui bahwa kau telah membenci orang yang lebih baik darimu itu menyakit–

"Hyung?"

Lapisan epidermisku merasakan usapan lembut Junhong dari balik kaus. Aku cepat-cepat mengusap air mata. Entah apa aku sebenarnya berhasil mengabulkan permohonan no.1 atau tidak, entahlah aku tak peduli. Junhong mengulurkan tangan, aku melihat ekspresinya yang pucat.

"Tak apa, aku bisa sendiri. Dan.." Aku bangkit dari bangku dan berusaha memberinya senyum paling tulus yang pernah kubuat,

"Kurasa kita tak perlu membicarakan ini. A-aku harus minum obat sekarang, kau tahu."

.

.

Rambut Bang Yongguk hyung berantakan. Pakaiannya berantakan. Pikirannya berantakan. Aku melihat kantung hitam di bawah matanya. Kurasa beberapa saat lagi aku akan terkurung dalam penjara ruang –yang seharusnya– rawat inapku dengan omelan a la Bang Yongguk hyung. Aku baru saja diperiksa dan katanya kankerku sudah memasuki stadium 3. Hebat. Aku baru saja memercikan semangat hidup, lalu sekarang semangat hidupku kembali menyatu dengan kegelapan.

Ah iya. _Mood_ku berubah cepat sekali.

"Jadi…" Mataku menerawang, berusaha tidak bertemu dengan irisnya yang hampir hitam. "Kim Himchan noona… sakit?"

Dia mengangguk perlahan. Siku tangannya bersandar pada pinggiran ranjang putih.

Yoo Youngjae membersihkan tenggorokan, "Oh. Aku.. turut bersedih."

Kakiku terasa pegal karena aku langsung berjalan ke rumah sakit setelah makan es krim. Entahlah, kurasa setelah semangat hidupku terpercik, aku langsung berpikir untuk meningkatkan potensi untuk sembuh. Tapi ternyata baru kusadari _swing-mood_ itu rasanya tidak enak.

"Tumben kau datang ke rumah sakit atas kemauanmu sendiri. Bahkan kau sampai pamer kepadaku, dan aku harus capek-capek naik ke ruangan ini."

"Oh ayolah. Ruangan Kim Himchan noona hanya 2 lantai dibawahku."

"Bisa ya, kau menyuruh orang yang lebih tua darimu untuk menjenguk setelah menggunakan kata kasar ke pacar orang ini." Ibu jarinya menunjuk pelipis Bang Yongguk hyung.

Alisku mengernyit. "Hei! Aku hanya menawarkan untuk datang!"

Bang Yongguk hyung menghela napas panjang, mengacak rambutnya, kemudian menempelkan dahinya ke pinggiran ranjang. Aku mendengarnya menyumpah pelan yang merambat melalui benda padat dan oksigen yang menguasai ruangan. Kurasa aku tak boleh tertawa saat ini.

"Tak kusangka dokter cantik sepertinya bisa sakit."

"Tak kusangka kutu buku culun sepertimu bisa terobsesi untuk bunuh diri karena penyakit mematikan."

Si kutu buku culun yang terobsesi untuk bunuh diri karena penyakit mematikan menghantam telapak tangan ke wajah. Kalau aku bicara seperti ini lagi, bisa setahun menginap di rumah sakit. Ngomong-ngomong, gelar '_kutu buku culun yang terobsesi untuk bunuh diri karena penyakit mematikan' _terdengar keren untukku.

Wajahnya masih menempel dengan permukaan berwarna putih, aku melihat sedikit karat di sana.

"Kau tahu _Kardiomiopati Iskemik_?"

Kalau tak salah, aku pernah membacanya saat iseng di perpustakaan dulu. Kelemahan otot jantung… Yah, mungkin sejenisnya. Aku mengangguk, meskipun aku tahu ia tidak melihat.

"Menurutmu, apa Hime bisa sembuh?"

Spontan telapak tanganku memamerkan diri. "Tunggu, tunggu_. HIME_? Maksudmu, Kim Himchan noona?"

Bang Yongguk hyung mengangguk. Tak bisa kubayangkan susahnya menggerakkan kepala saat kulit dahi menempel pada permukaan berkarat.

Aku sudah hampir mengatakan 'Ya, tentu saja karena dia masih memiliki seseorang yang berharap ia hidup. Setidaknya ia masih punya motivasi.' atau 'Entahlah, yang dokter disini adalah Kim Himchan noona sendiri. Jangan bertanya pada si kutu buku culun yang terobsesi untuk bunuh diri karena penyakit mematikan.'

Tapi aku menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

Berharap ada makhluk tak kasat mata yang menjahit mulutku dengan benang kawat, karena kau tahu, seluruh bagian tubuh Yoo Youngjae itu bandel. Suka bertindak sesuai kemauannya sendiri.

Detik ini aku merasakannya. Perasaan sedih kehilangan seseorang yang ia sayangi. Apa umma juga merasakannya saat appa menggores pergelangannya, lalu mati dipelukan umma? Apa umma juga merasakannya saat melihatku menggores pergelangan tangan kanan? Apa Junhong juga merasakannya saat bahunya berdarah karenaku?

Makhluk hina ini membalikkan tubuh dan bersandar pada bantal putih. Detak jantungku begitu keras seakan berusaha untuk menutupi suara tangis Bang Yongguk hyung.

"Ma-maafkanlah.. Hime, Yoo Youngjae..."

Memejamkan mata dengan perasaan campur-aduk itu menyakitkan.

.

.

_Rambut umma basah oleh air mata dan darah. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat senyumnya yang khas, senyum hangat yang jiwaku butuhkan._

_"Apa aku salah jika aku_–_"_

_Entah, rasanya aku tak ingin melanjutkan kalimat 'Apa aku salah jika aku membenci appa?' Siapa yang membiarkan seorang anak membenci ayahnya sendiri? Aku menampar pelipis, lalu menggosok lenganku yang ternodai darah._

_"Jika apa, chagi?"_

_Kakiku mendekati umma. Langkahku kurang meyakinkan. "Jika aku.. seperti ini."_

_Matanya bersinar saat ia menatapku. Detik jam terdengar seiringan dengan detak jantung. Aku seakan mendengar iblis di dalam tubuh tertawa, menggema ke seluruh rongga tulang dan daging. Pergelangan tanganku menekan mata kiri si buruk rupa, menyeka air mata._

_Ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh foto appa, tulisan appa, dan seragam tentaranya dulu. Foto-foto appa tertempel berantakan di tembok. Termasuk koran yang memuat berita kematiannya, tersobek dan ada cetakan darah tangan umma. Di bagian kumpulan surat-surat appa, aku melihat kertas putih dengan tulisan yang menarik perhatian._

_'STAY ALIVE.'_

_Tangan umma mengepal dan meninju pelan dadaku. Dengan tangan kanannya ia menyingkirkan rambut, saat itu juga aku melihat wajahnya terkena darah. Senyumnya tidak berubah. Alisnya begitu santai dan tenang. Pipinya terangkat._

_"Yoo Youngjae adalah Yoo Youngjae, bukan?"_

_"Maksudku-"_

_"Yoo Youngjae adalah darah daging umma, bukan?"_

_Aku mengedipkan mata, kemudian mengangguk pelan._

_"Lalu apa yang salah darimu?"_

_Bayangan pergelangan tangan dengan 5 goresan diterima oleh bintik kuningnya._

_"Semua orang punya masalah. Tapi kadang mereka menggunakan cara yang salah untuk menyelesaikannya." Dia menghela napas sambil berkacak pinggang. "Yah, seperti umma ini."_

_"Tapi aku sudah membuat umma-"_

_"Lihatlah semua kebaikan yang sudah chagi berikan pada umma. Hitam selalu bersebelahan dengan putih."_

_Umma berbalik badan kemudian berjalan menuju jendela, tangannya yang masih terluka menggenggam tirai berwarna cokelat muda._

_"Yoo Youngjae adalah kebahagiaan terbesar umma, bukan?"_

_._

_._

"Gomawo, Bang Yongguk hyung."

Dia tersenyum pahit, aku masih bisa melihat matanya membengkak dan basah saat ia menutup jendela mobil. Tangannya mulai memutar stir dan mobilnya pun melaju pergi.

Pesan dari Changminnie hyunglah yang membawaku sampai ke depan pintu masuk kolam renang dekat kompleks rumahku. Ia meminta tolong padaku membujuk si brengsek Tuan Muda untuk pulang, tepat ketika aku memasuki mobil Bang Yongguk hyung di _basement_ rumah sakit. Aku jadi tak enak hati meminta tolong pada namja pemilik hati yang teriris itu.

Terima kasih atas kejutannya, dunia.

Langkah pertama kupijakkan, mataku langsung memindai seluruh menusia yang ada di sini. Bau kaporit tercium memenuhi paru-paru. Beberapa titik bercahaya terpantul di permukaan kolam yang bergoyang. Jam 10 malam. Wow. Memang kolam ini buka sampai tengah malam, tapi rasanya kurang ajar jika si brengsek sampai harus dibujuk untuk pulang.

Kerah kemejaku menerima permainan yang ditawarkan angin. Untung saja aku tidak mengenakan kaus tipis. Dan bagaimana mungkin si brengsek berenang pada suhu sedingin ini. Ya ampun.

Aku menghela napas. Penasaran, ingin mencoba merasakan air dingin yang mengiris kulit tiba-tiba terbesit di dalam hati. Jadi aku melepas sepatu, kemudian duduk di pinggiran kolam yang kering. Kakiku tercelup dan langsung merasakan jarum-jarum es menggerogoti lapisan epidermis. Sakit, tapi nyaman.

Kakiku mengayun, tak kusangka tenagaku terlalu besar dan cipratan air kolam yang kuciptakan menghantam namja di depanku. Mataku membulat sempurna. Entah aku harus tertawa atau malu atau merasa bersalah.

Namja itu membalikkan badan. "Hei! Jangan sembaranga–"

Dan kau tahu apa?

Seharusnya tadi aku tertawa.

.

.

_Bibir seksi si brengsek menempel di bibirku yang kering._

_Aku menarik tubuh, hampir menampar pipi namja brengsek ini. Punggungku membentur senderan kursi. "Wh-what the actual fuck?!"_

_Dengan tenangnya dia menghela napas. "Apanya?"_

_Ah. Aku lupa membeli pisau cadangan. Note to self, jika ingin membeli pisau, 4 adalah batas minimalnya. Jika berurusan dengan Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun, segera rakit grenade launcher yang diam-diam kubeli dari situs online illegal, karena 4 pisau tidaklah cukup untuk merobek jantung seorang namja dengan dosis kebrengsekan setinggi Jung Daehyun._

_Mendapati responnya yang seperti itu, dengan jari tengah aku memijit pelipis. Dengan jari tengah aku mengusap bibir diiringi ekspresi jijik, dengan jari tengah aku membetulkan rambut. Dan dia terkekeh pelan. Membuatku hampir kemasukan setan yang sudah menggodaku sejak tadi._

_Jauhkanlah aku dari makhluk penuh dosa ini._

_Tanganku mengepal dan langsung mengarah ke wajah si brengsek. Sialnya, dia menangkap kepalan tanganku._

_"Aku tidak sebodoh keledai, kau tahu?"_

_Ujung bibir tidak bisa menolak untuk terangkat. Kepalan tanganku semakin kuat di dalam telapak tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau tidak?"_

_Dia melepas tanganku, senyumnya seperti lelehan duralumin yang siap menerima angin badai berkekuatan Yoo Youngjae. Atau, kekuatanku saja yang terlalu kecil?_

_"Lebih baik kau mulai mengabulkannya."_

_"Apa? Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun yang sebodoh keledai?"_

_Aku melihatnya berusaha untuk bertahan dalam badai yang kuciptakan. Dan seperti yang kubilang, dia siap dan berhasil._

_"Your wishlist."_

_Tanganku melipat di depan dada, posisi dudukku benar-benar tidak enak sekarang. "Kenapa kita terus saja membahas wishlist Yoo Youngjae? Apa kabar dengan wishlistmu itu?"_

_Ya. Jung Daehyun si brengsek juga memilikinya. Kertas tosca lecek dengan bintang jatuh kecil berwarna kuning di permukaannya. Aku melihat Tuan Muda ikut duduk di sampingku dan aku langsung menjaga jarak. _

_"Wishlistku tidak serumit milikmu, jujur saja. Tak ada gunanya jika kita membahas soal itu."_

_Mataku membulat sarkastik. "Ooh. Jadi, inilah yang dimaksud dengan kebijakan Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun. Luar biasa."_

_Dan tawanya yang manis tertangkap oleh daun telingaku._

_Bukankah ini kejutan yang berlebihan, dunia?_

_._

.

Tuan Muda mengusapkan handuk ke rambut cokelatnya. Aku masih harus menahan tawa. Bahuku berguncang dan aku mendengarnya mendecakkan lidah.

"Apa maumu datang ke sini dan menggangguku?"

Bagian belakang tanganku menutupi senyum. Badanku berguncang karena tawa yang tertahan. "Jung Changminnie hyung yang menyuruhku. Marahlah padanya."

Rambut coklatnya meneteskan butiran air. Kulit tannya terlihat menonjol dengan langit malam. Tetesan air mengalir dari dagu, ke _collarbone_nya, ke –

Tunggu.

Dia _topless._

Oh. Oke. Oke.

Tarik napas dalam-dalam, Yoo Youngjae. Segera alihkan pandangan. Tujuanmu ke sini hanya untuk menyeretnya pulang, bukan mengagumi tubuhnya. Haruskah aku menenggelamkan diri dan bertindak seakan Jung Daehyun berusaha menenggelamkanku? Mengingat masih ada penjaga kolam tak jauh dari sini, dia akan mendengar teriakan minta tolong.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Wajahku memerah dan lidahku belum siap melontarkan kata-kata. "A-apanya?"

Dia meletakkan handuk di leher lalu menghela napas. Matanya menatap lurus ke gelombang yang hampir mirip dengan bukit-lembah cair.

"_Wishlist_mu."

"Ah. Tentang itu. Aku tak tahu apa aku sudah mengabulkannya atau –"

Belum selesai aku bicara, frekuensi detak jantungku meningkat saat saraf reseptor merasakan tangan Jung Daehyun yang menggenggam tanganku. Entah aku harus marah atau bahagia karena dia seenaknya menyentuhku. Tapi kalau aku menjawabnya dengan ekspresi bahagia, rasanya seperti bukan Yoo Youngjae si buruk rupa.

"Hei! Apa-apaan, Tuan Muda?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Dia mengerutkan dahi, dan perlahan mendekatkan diri ke arahku. Aku ingin menjaga jarak tapi tangannya menggenggam tangan kiriku begitu kuat, seakan dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Kita pacaran, kan?"

_Boom._

Apa sudah tiba waktu dimana aku menyelinap ke ruang petugas, mencari gunting atau pisau, kemudian berlari ke arah kolam, menancapkan pisau itu ke pelipisku dan membiarkan darah mewarnai air kolam berbau kaporit?

Aku tak bisa apa-apa selain menghantam wajah ke talapak tangan kananku.

Setelah memperhatikan sekitar, tak ada makhluk kasat mata di tempat ini selain si buruk rupa dan si brengsek. Pantas saja dia berani dekat-dekat dan dengan lantangnya mengucapkan 'Kita pacaran' pada seorang namja.

"Bukan berarti setelah ciuman itu, Tuan Muda naik pangkat menjadi…" Aku menghela napas sambil berusaha menatap irisnya yang coklat. "Pacarku. Ya. Pacar. Atau sejenisnya."

Tanganku mengibas udara di samping tubuh. "Kau bahkan belum mengatakan '_Saranghae, Yoo Youngjae-ya'_ padaku."

Tuan Muda memutar bola mata, kemudian tersenyum. Harusnya aku menyuruh namja brengsek ini untuk mengenakan pakaian karena.. Yah.. Ini cobaan Tuhan.

"Oke,"

Tangan kirinya menangkup wajahku. Spontan mataku terbelalak dan wajahku memerah semerah mata kelinci putih peliharaan Junhong. Pikiranku buyar, bersebaran di seluruh rongga otak yang sudah dipenuhi sel kanker.

Korneanya memantulkan bayangan diriku. Irisnya begitu coklat. Skeleranya begitu jernih. Rambutnya yang setengah basah meneteskan butiran air yang kemudian jatuh ke permukaan bumi. Memecahkan ikatan partikel dan memercikkan cairan bening ke sekitar.

"Saranghaeyo, Yoo Youngjae-ya."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan. Degup jantungku terlalu cepat untuk berpikir. Tapi mulutku dengan kemauannya sendiri mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang singkat.

Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Oke. Tenang Yoo Youngjae. Ini salah satu momen paling fenomenal dalam sejarah kehidupan kutu buku culun yang terobsesi untuk bunuh diri karena penyakit mematikan. Oke. Oke. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku itu.. ekhm.. gay. Jadi, apa yang harus kulalukan setelah ditembak oleh namja tanpan yang sudah _officially_ menjadi tetangga Yoo Youngjae?

Tanpa kusadari aku mengecup bibirnya.

"_Fuck you too."_

Memang ini perbuatan paling gila yang kulakukan. Meskipun hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, ini tetap sebuah bukti bahwa kesadaranku berada di ambang kepunahan. Dan wajahku memerah. Ya. Memerah.

Tuan Muda tersenyum dan mengeluarkan tawa singkat dari bibirnya. Tangannya mengusap rambut hitamku yang tipis. Aku tak tahu harus memasang wajah sedih, marah atau bahagia. Perasaanku benar-benar campur aduk detik ini. Jantungku terkelupas, arteri meleleh dan vena membeku.

Dia menciumku, kali ini lebih dalam. Tidak mendominasi. Sebuah ciuman hangat yang ringan, tapi penuh gairah. Mataku terpejam dan tanganku mengepal. Ini sesuatu yang tidak pernah kusiapkan sebelumnya.

Aku merasakan tanganku berkeringat dan dadaku semakin sesak. Aku mendorong dadanya menjauh, menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian jatuh kepelukannya.

Entahlah.

Semua ini terjadi bukan atas dasar kemauanku.

Tapi mayoritas dari sel-sel tubuhku menikmatinya, jadi... Inilah yang disebut dengan simbiosis mutualisme.

Detak jantungnya terdengar jelas, bersatu dengan tawa singkat yang sudah kudengarkan jutaan sejak kemarin. Aku membetulkan posisi duduk dan kembali menjaga jarak, takut jika nanti aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan menciumnya lebih liar dari yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Matanya menatap lurus mataku. Aku masih merasakan salivanya yang bercampur, membuatku merasakan jijik dan deg-deg-an disaat yang sama. Tapi rasa itu cepat-cepat kutepis karena aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik.

Irisnya begitu coklat. Aku melihat diriku sendiri di pupilnya yang hitam. Begitu dalam dan misterius, menggodaku untuk masuk. Seakan dia memberi tanda bahwa disitulah pintu masuk _parallel universe_ yang ia ciptakan.

"Hei.."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa kita sudah harus pulang. Umma yang menyuruhmu untuk menyeretku, kan?"

Aku bangkit dengan cepat, kepalaku pusing dan rasanya aku hampir pingsan. Bagaimana mungkin aku sampai melupakan satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku datang ke sini? "Oh iya. Ayo, cepat bilas dan pulang!"

Jung Daehyun ikut bangkit. Dia berkacak pinggang. Kulihat tubuhnya sudah mengering sejak lama. "Arraseo," alisnya terangkat. "My new loverboy."

Kalau aku tidak mengurungkan niatku untuk menendangnya jatuh ke dalam kolam, kami akan kehabisan waktu karena pintu keluar kolam renang ditutup sebentar lagi.

Tapi tadi aku melihatnya sekilas,

_Parallel universe_ yang ia ciptakan.

Dunia yang bertaburan bintang dengan bulan sebagai mata langit hitam yang bercahaya.

Dunia yang mulai bersatu dengan dunia yang kuciptakan.

.

.

_._

_._

**_TBC_**

**_._**

Ya.

Oke.

D agak ragu sebetulnya nulis chapter ini. Tapi apa boleh buat biar cepet selesai hoh.

Dan D juga agak ragu nulis adegan akhirnya. Maksa bgt. Sedich.

Dan D juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena D lama banget –BANGET– update epep yang makin lama kualitasnya makin menurun ini. D juga sadar kalo epep ini alurnya selambat bekicot dan segajelas otak D. Makasih yang udah mau mengingatkan. D terharu.

Sebagai peserta UN yang lagi pasrah, D memperbaiki mood dengan membaca review-review kalian. Bener-bener bikin semangat dan membangun. Bahagianya D.

.

.

Jangan lupa revieeew neeee :'D


	7. Memories

Annyeeooooooong *tebar bunga bangke*

Akhirnya! Pertama kali dalam sejarah fanfic Rain, Paper and Fallen Star, D ga lama apdeett!

Baru sadar kalo D udah nulis fanfic ini setahun. Yeay 1st year anniversary *dipenggal*

Mohon maaf kalo D selalu lama apdet. Jadi, anggap aja ini hadiah permintaan maaf. *plakk*

Dan juga ini sebagai perayaan selesainya UN.

Iya, D tau.

Telat banget.

Rate?

T menjurus ke M.

Huehuehuehue.

.

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

**Warning : YAOI, typo(s), OOC, alur maju-mundur-maju-mundur tak jelas dan memaksa, EYD terabaikan, kosakata miskin, absurd tingkat dewa, gaje menembus batas, author gila, dan blahblahblah**

**DAEJAE DAEHYUN X YOUNGJAE**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**_._**

_Italic= Flashback_

**_._**

.

.

.

_"Ya, Youngjae chagi?"_

_"Bagaimana rasanya sakit hati?"_

_Umma tersenyum. Tangannya meraih surai depanku yang tipis. Aku melihat ada kerutan di samping matanya. Entah karena dia terlalu sering menangis atau terlalu sering mengeluarkan senyum palsu untukku. Dua-duanya tidak terdengar menyenangkan._

_"Sakit hati itu tidak bisa dideskripsikan, chagi._

_Mungkin tiap orang memiliki rasa sakit hati yang berbeda._

_Kadang sakit hati itu seperti tubuhmu diikat kencang sampai hampir putus._

_Kadang seperti melihat langit runtuh dan baru sadar bahwa kita lupa memakan cake yang sengaja disisakan terakhir._

_Kadang seperti dipaksa menelan otakmu sendiri._

_Kadang seperti ada tangan yang membelah dadamu dan mengacak-ngacak organ dalammu…"_

_Dari bibirnya yang memucat terhembus karbondioksida. Aku masih dengan sabar menunggu lanjutan penjelasannya._

_"Yang pasti,_

_Sakit hati itu akan menawarkanmu 2 jalan._

_Jalan yang pertama, terbawa arus dan depresi. Kemungkinan terburuknya sampai bunuh diri._

_Jalan yang kedua, bangkit dan membiarkan orang yang membuat kita sakit hati untuk memakan debu yang berterbangan ketika kita melangkah maju."_

_._

**_PIP._**

**_PIP._**

**_PIP._**

**_._**

_"Yoo Youngjae, hm?"_

_Aku menghirup napas. Susah memenuhi paru-paru dengan oksigen tanpa terdengar ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, di hadapanku duduklah sang ketua geng berandalan yang sebisa mungkin kujauhi, yang dengan lahapnya memakan bekalku. Bekal yang dibuatkan umma untukku._

_"Kalau kau sampai ti-tidak sanggup membeli makan begitu, a-aku sarankan untuk berhenti merokok."_

_Alisnya naik dan saat itu juga rasanya tulangku sudah jatuh berhamburan di pinggir jalan. Dia meletakkan kotak bekal, kemudian membunyikan buku-buku jari. Oh._

_"Bisa kubilang, kau ini kurang ajar juga ya."_

_"Ma-maaf kalau mulutku kasar hanya saja–"_

_"Pantas saja dia menyiksamu."_

_Tubuh bergeming dan mulut membisu. Ingin rasanya aku langsung berlari ke rumah, tapi kakiku terlalu lemah untuk bangkit. Cahaya matahari sore menyilaukan mata. Langit menumpahkan warna jingga lebih banyak saat aku mencengkram erat tas yang bertumpu pada bahu._

_"Maaf, sunbae. Aku sudah harus pulang."_

_"Pulang? Atau ingin berusaha menghindari kenyataan?"_

_Sudah ada jutaan bayangan tubuhku yang babak belur. Sudah ada jutaan jenis teriakan yang akan umma keluarkan saat dia melihatku babak belur. Sudah ada jutaan liter keberanian yang kukumpulkan untuk menggores tanganku lebih dalam nanti._

_Tapi semua bayangan itu lenyap._

_Bang Yongguk sunbae saat ini sedang mengacak-ngacak rambutku._

_"Oh ayolah, jangan terlalu tegang begitu!"_

_Dia tersenyum padaku._

_"Panggil aku hyung. Atau apapun, terserah. Anggap saja aku berhutang budi."_

_Dia tidak meninju rahangku._

_"Dendam karena makanan memang mengerikan, tapi begitupun dengan hutang budi. Benar, kan, Yoo Youngjae-ya?"_

_ Ini cara menghasilkan teman paling aneh yang pernah kualami._

_Kejutan yang berlebihan, dunia._

_._

**_PIP._**

**_PIP._**

**_PIP._**

_._

_"Yoo Youngjae hyung."_

_Suara yang bergetar di sana diterima oleh gendang telinga si buruk rupa. Namja. Sudah bisa kutebak siapa. Napasku teratur. Udara masuk melalui rongga hidung, oksigen bertukar dengan karbondioksida di alveolus. Sinar matahari musim panas yang masuk melalui jendela membakar sisi kanan tubuhku._

_"Apa?"_

_"Mianhae."_

_Genggaman tanganku melonggar. Gagang telepon bewarna biru langit hampir jatuh. "Karena apa?"_

_"Ja-jangan bersikap seperti hyung lupa akan hal itu!"_

_Kupu-kupu masuk ke dalam rumah melalui ventilasi. Berterbangan kesana-kemari seakan ia kehilangan jejak. Aku menghela napas._

_"Tidak salah kalau kau melaporkanku ke guru bimbingan dan konseling karena melihatku menggores pergelangan tangan. Itu manusiawi."_

_Hening untuk beberapa saat. Sudah ada keinginan untuk menutup telepon, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya. Aku tahu dia masih merasa bersalah. Dasar anak polos._

_"Sudahlah, Choi Junhong. Kau tidak bersalah. Aku memang pantas untuk mendapat hukuman skorsing ini."_

_Choi Junhong belum merespon. Aku bisa membayangkannya sedang menggigit bibir saat ini. Hal yang dilakukannya jika gugup. Hal yang dilakukannya jika harus berinteraksi dengan orang yang lebih tua._

_"Hyung…"_

_Aku sengaja tidak menjawab. Sebagai anak yang kurang bersosialisasi, hal ini membuatku sedikit lega. Keheningan yang memenuhi atmosfir yang menenangkan jiwa. Hangatnya suhu udara sekitar yang membakar otak. Dua goresan di pergelangan tangan yang menemani. Kupu-kupu bersayap hitam beristirahat di bingkai jendela._

_Hari ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai hari tenang._

_"Apa boleh aku menemani hyung saat makan siang saat hyung masuk nanti?"_

_Ludahku tertelan. Entah harus kujawab apa. Hukuman skorsing Yoo Youngjae akan berakhir 3 hari lagi. Kupu-kupu bersayap hitam mendekati wajahku, kemudian terbang menuju langit biru._

_"Boleh, Choi Junhong."_

_._

**_PIP._**

**_PIP._**

**_PIP._**

_._

_"Yoo Youngjae!"_

_Yeoja yang seminggu lalu menghajarku bersama dengan gengnya mendekatiku beriaskan wajah yang memerah kesal. Tubuhku merespon dengan getaran ketakutan seorang kutu buku yang sering dibully. Suaranya tadi menggema ke seluruh lorong kelas._

_Begitu dekat, dia langsung menarik kerah seragamku dan memaksaku untuk menatap matanya._

_"Apa maksudmu dekat-dekat dengan Bang Yongguk, hah?!"_

_Aku yakin telingaku berdenging saat ini. Irisnya yang hitam terbakar api, dan api tersebut menjalar ke seluruh jaringan sarafku. Akson menguap dan dendrit meletup-letup._

_"A-aku tidak mendekatinya! Sungguh!"_

_"BOHONG!"_

_Bergidik, jantungku sudah terlepas dari belenggu tulang rusuk. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain meringis kesakitan ketika dia menghempaskan tubuhku ke lantai._

_"Aku melihat kalian berdua di minimarket dekat sini. Dan kau tahu apa? Kalian tersenyum satu sama lain! Begitu akrab sampai-sampai aku harus mengucek mataku sampai mata ini berdarah, buruk rupa!"_

_Belasan pasang mata terbelalak melihat aksinya. Pandanganku sudah berkunang-kunang. Yeoja ini suka pada Bang Yongguk hyung, semua orang tahu itu. Yeoja ini tidak suka jika miliknya disentuh orang lain, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi, apa Bang Yongguk hyung miliknya?_

_Aku bangkit, menopangkan tubuhku pada 1 tangan. Igaku sakit karena menghantam kaki meja tadi. Mataku berusaha mencari pupilnya. Rambut panjang ikal warna hitamnya bergoyang saat dia berjalan ke arahku. Ada firasat mengatakan yeoja ini akan memanggil pasukan dan menghajarku seperti seminggu yang lalu._

_Tapi aku sudah muak._

_Jadi aku berdiri tegap, kemudian menekuk leher yang ia jawab dengan kerutan dahi._

_"Apa Bang Yongguk hyung itu milikmu?"_

_Tak bisa kupercaya kalimat itu baru saja diciptakan oleh pita suara si buruk rupa._

_"Apa-apaan kau–"_

_Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan ia lalukan selanjutnya. Tinjunya mengepal dan bahunya berguncang. Matanya membulat dan terlihat rasa takut disertai sebal tercampur-aduk sempurna._

_"Kim Himchan sunbae,"_

_Tapi kalimat ini sudah tidak terbendung, memaksa melompat dari lidah yang baru saja mengecap rasa darah._

_"Apa ini yang kau namakan dengan cinta?"_

_._

**_PIP._**

**_PIP._**

**_PIP._**

**_._**

_"Youngjae chagi?"_

_Umma mengenakan kemeja warna pink dan rok warna beige muda. Di lengannya bergantung sebuah tas Gucci yang dibelinya saat di Paris 2 tahun lalu. Sudah jam 10 pagi, sudah waktunya umma pergi bekerja sebagai sekretaris direktur di kantor konsultan marketing dekat pusat kota._

_"Ya umma. Hati-hati dijalan."_

_Aku menjawab tanpa mendengarnya basa-basi. Mataku masih fokus pada TV yang menampilkan adegan seekor beruang hijau berseragam tentara menusuk mata landak merah. Di tanganku terdapat tabung Pringles warna merah yang isinya hampir habis._

_Jujur saja, hubunganku dengan umma sebetulnya akan semakin membaik jika aku menerima cinta extranya yang diberikan umma padaku._

_Sayang aku membangun tembok setinggi Wall Maria tanpa sengaja. Dan umma dengan sabarnya berusaha melubangi tembok itu setelah mengetahui kalau aku sudah menggores pergelangan tangan 2 kali._

_"Bu-bukan itu maksud umma…"_

_Aku menoleh, mendapatinya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku. Wajahnya begitu lelah dan mulai ada garis hitam di bawah matanya. Bibirnya mengering dan pucat. Mungkin akan ada selembar-dua lembar uban yang muncul._

_Dia membuka mulut, tapi akhirnya tidak berkata apa-apa. Senyumnya menampakkan diri. Kakinya melangkah mendekatiku diiringi frekuensi teratur yang ia gumamkan._

_Ini lagu yang sudah lama tak kudengarkan. Lagu tanpa lirik. Lagu yang tak akan pernah bisa kau download dari situs mana pun._

_Umma memelukku._

_Terdengar jelas detak jantungnya yang damai. Mataku terbelalak kaget. Ini pertama kalinya dia memelukku sejak dia keluar dari profesinya sebagai model._

_Wajahku menghangat. "Ada apa, umma? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba… "_

_Dia mempererat pelukannya. Tidak terlalu susah untuk memeluk seseorang yang duduk di pinggiran kasur. Aku mengedipkan mata perlahan. Setiap detik yang terlewat untuk menunggu jawaban umma kugunakan untuk menikmati tenangnya detak jantung dan mengembang-mengempisnya paru-paru di dalam tubuhku._

_Dan dia tidak merespon._

_Terus saja bersenandung dengan senyum hangat menempel di wajahnya yang cantik itu._

_Tanggal 26 Februari._

_Entahlah, tapi aku merasakan tetesan air mengalir di atas kepalaku._

_._

**_PIP._**

**_PIP._**

**_PIP._**

_._

_ "Yoo Youngjae-ya."_

_Suaranya pelan, hampir seperti bisikan. Tapi begitu dalam dan jantungku tidak tahan mendengarnya. Karena itu benda yang bertugas untuk memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh menjadi lebih semangat bekerja menit ini._

_Tidak. Aku tidak sanggup menatap matanya sekarang. Sudah sekuat tenaga aku menutup mata, dan sudah ada jutaan bayangan berwarna abstrak yang memusingkan kepalaku._

_Berada di ruang tamu keluarga Jung tidak senyaman yang kalian kira. Kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi karena ada suatu urusan yang kurasa aku tak perlu tahu. Rumah ini terasa lebih sepi dari sekolah kalian di hari pelaksanaan ujian nasional._

_Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu aku meminum obat, minggu ini aku sudah mulai terapi, bulan ini aku sudah tidak menggores pergelangan tangan. Kesehatanku benar-benar berkembang pesat. Memang tidak langsung sembuh, tapi setidaknya aku sudah meningkatkan potensi untuk sembuh sebelum terlambat._

_Dan tampaknya bibir Jung Daehyun di pergelangan tanganku telah menghisap sebagian besar potensiku untuk sembuh. Kakiku lemas dan napasku tercekat. Lihat? Aku hampir mati. Mati karena detak jantung yang terlalu keras memompa darah, kemudian darahnya memancar memenuhi epidermis bagian dalam kulit pucatku._

_Kadang aku membenci kejutanmu, dunia._

_"S…stop."_

_Tatapan tanpa dosa Jung Daehyun bisa kulihat dengan bantuan cahaya lampu. Tangannya masih menggenggam lembut tanganku. Jangan lupakan bekas ciumannya di punggung tanganku. Bibirku tergigit dengan sendirinya. Sudah kuduga kalau kunjunganku disaat yang tidak tepat akan berakhir seperti ini._

_"Tu-tujuanku ke sini bukan untuk…"_

_BANG._

_Aku tidak tahu kata yang tepat. Maaf._

_"Bukan untuk…." Aku mengalihkan pandangan. Rasanya kurang ajar jika mengucapkan kata 'itu' di rumah tetangga. Dan rasanya kurang ajar jika moralku yang sejak semangat untuk sehat membakar sumbu kehidupan semakin membaik diruntuhkan oleh kata 'itu'._

_"Untuk apa?"_

_Ya. Dia menantangku._

_Jadi aku mengangkat kedua tangan mendekati wajahnya. Menempelkan telunjuk dengan ibu jari di tangan kiri, kemudian menunjuk ruang di antara 2 jari tersebut dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanan. Wajahku merah. Merah total. Pipiku mengembung._

_Si brengsek menahan tawa. Beberapa kali ia meloloskan udara dari katupan bibirnya._

_"Aku kesini untuk menanyakan wishlistmu. Aku tak peduli jika isinya tidak penting. Biarkan aku mengetahuinya."_

_Jariku memainkan deretan benang sofa berwarna merah. Menampakkan warna yang lebih gelap saat jaringan epidermisku menggeser permukaannya. Hal yang pernah kulakukan saat kecil. Tapi kurasa ini hal yang pernah dilakukan semua orang._

_Lidahnya menjilat bibir penuh yang menempel pada wajah tampan Tuan Muda brengsek. Apa maksudnya mencium dan menjilat tanganku seperti tadi? Hands-fetish? Ha. Luar biasa. Kuharap tidak ada daging tangan kanan yang termakannya._

_"Kalau kau terus bersikeras untuk mengetahuinya, aku akan mempraktikan hal yang kau ilustrasikan itu."_

_Tinjuku mendarat sempurna di dahi si brengsek._

_Telanlah makhluk ini, wahai bumi._

_"Tak kusangka kau ini tipe orang yang suka penasaran pada hal yang tidak penting sekalipun," katanya sambil membetulkan posisi duduk di sampingku. Tubuhku dirangkulnya dan aku langsung merasakan helaan napasnya di sisi leher. Mau tak mau jantungku berdegup kencang._

_Aku memajukan bibir bawah. Menjengkelkan. Kebijakan Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun mengganggu rasa keingintahuanku untuk bernapas lega. "Dasar si pelit brengsek."_

_Dia mencubit putingku gemas._

_Bukannya berteriak kesakitan, tubuhku malah menyuruh pita suara untuk menciptakan suara yang mungkin akan kalian dengar saat menonton anime hentai atau sejenisnya._

_Darah berkumpul di wajah, membuat kulit pucatku terlihat terbakar. Tengan membentuk tanda silang di depan dada dan jemari mencengkram bahu untuk meningkatkan pertahanan. Gigiku merapat. Dan tentu saja, mataku terbuka lebar. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi aku menjaga jarak dari Jung Daehyun, menempelkan punggung pada penopang tangan sofa merah._

_Matanya juga terbuka lebar. Mulutnya juga terbuka lebar. Seakan dia tidak pernah melihat seorang namja kutu buku memproduksi suara seperti tadi. Memang, kejadian itu fenomena paling mencengangkan setelah kejadian ditembaknya si buruk rupa oleh tetangganya sendiri._

_"Fu-fuck off! Jauh-jauh! Jangan mendekat!" Napasku terengah-engah. Detak jantungku mungkin tidak akan kembali normal. Sial. Hancur sudah harga diriku._

_"Imut."_

_Jangan meracuni retinaku dengan menampakkan senyum itu._

_Dan jangan menggendongku ke kamarmu bridal style._

_._

**_PIP._**

**_PIP._**

**_PIP._**

**_._**

_"Yoo Youngjae-ya."_

_Penampilan Bang Yongguk hyung tidak lebih baik dari terakhir kali aku menemuinya. Kemeja yang ia kenakan lecek dan dasinya melonggar. Rambutnya berantakan dan kulihat dengan jelas sekali matanya membengkak. Semua orang akan tahu kalau dia sedang depresi. Atau sakit hati. Atau putus asa. Atau akan kehilangan seorang yang dia cintai._

_"Tak apa," aku mengusap tengkuk, berusaha memberinya senyum yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tenang. "Santai saja, Bang Yongguk hyung. Malam musim gugur itu panjang."_

_Bang Yongguk hyung menyesap kopi hitam pesanannya. Tratiranku. Yah, setidaknya untuk membalas kebaikannya kerena sudah mengantarkanku ke kolam renang untuk menyeret Jung Daehyun si brengsek._

_Aku merasakannya. Pahit. Larutan kafein seakan meresap ke jaringan lidahku. Aku tidak pernah menyukai kopi. Yoo Youngjae dan kopi tidak pernah bersahabat baik. Bahkan awan hitam yang sudah jutaan kali mengawasi gerak-gerikku menimbulkan suara gemuruh, tanda bahwa ia setuju._

_Suhu ruangan café ini cukup dingin untuk membuat telingaku membeku. Hujan di luar semakin deras, kadang diiringi dengan pekikkan petir yang membelah udara. Tetesan air menabrak permukaan benda padat tembus cahaya. Kabut putih menguasai permukaan tanah. Kuharap aku bisa keluar dan menghirup aroma petichor sampai rongga paru-paruku terpenuhi olehnya._

_"Aku tahu keadaan Kim Himchan noona semakin memburuk."_

_Dia mengangguk, membetulkan letak syal rajut warna hijau tua yang ditutupi kerah kemeja. "Alat pacu jantung juga tidak berpengaruh."_

_Coklat panasku sudah kuaduk beberapa kali. Uap panasnya terlihat dan kulit wajahku merasakan kalor yang dilepasnya. Masih sisa setengahnya, kata si optimis. Sudah habis setengahnya, kata si pesimis. Kurasa kalian akan tahu mana yang akan kupilih._

_Terdengar Bang Yongguk hyung tertawa kecil. Tawa paling menyedihkan yang pernah kudengar dari seorang mantan ketua geng berandalan. "Aku tahu kau pasti kaget saat mengetahui kalau aku mengencaninya."_

_Ujung bibirku terangkat sedikit. Tidak berkata apapun. Kurasa apapun yang akan kujawab untuk kalimat Bang Yongguk hyung tadi akan menggores hatinya lebih dalam lagi. Jadi, tugasku kali ini hanyalah menjadi seorang pendengar._

_"Dia menyesal, Youngjae-ya. Dia menyesal sudah menindasmu saat SMA dulu."_

_Air mata mulai tergenang di kelopak matanya. Sebentar lagi akan meluber dan membanjiri pipinya._

_"Karena itu dia berubah… Lalu belajar ilmu kedokteran dan memperbaiki sifatnya yang berandalan itu untuk membuatku memandangnya sebagai wanita yang pantas untukku."_

_Mata kami bertemu. Bibirku masih terkunci rapat._

_Tangan Bang Yongguk hyung mengusap rambutnya. "Waktu itu aku terluka setelah melawan geng kota sebelah. Saat di rumah sakit untuk mendapat pengobatan, aku melihatnya. Dokter spesialis kanker. Luar biasa."_

_"Dan… Kemudian kalian pacaran?"_

_"Ne. Dan dialah yang berhasil membuatku berhenti merokok, Youngjae-ya."_

_Air matanya sudah tumpah. Dia meneruskan ceritanya sambil cegukan dan menahan ingus agar tidak menampakkan diri._

_"Kadang aku men-mendengarnya mengigau. Di-dia terus memikirkannya, dia sangat menyesal. Sa-sangat.. Sangat menyesalinya, Yoo Youngjae-ya."_

_Seakan serpihan-serpihan hatinya terbawa arus dan keluar melalui aliran itu._

_Dan kini hatinya kosong._

_Hampa._

_Kesepian dalam kegelapan._

_._

**_PIP._**

**_PIP._**

**_PIP._**

**_._**

_"Youngjae hyung."_

_Suara tertelannya salivaku sendiri terdengar. Mataku bergerak-gerak, menatap horror bahu kanan Junhong yang dibalut perban. Aku tahu air mata sudah mengalir dari ujung mata kanan. Dan Junhong juga sudah menawarkan 2 lembar tisu menggunakan tangan kirinya, dengan senyum manis tercetak sempurna._

_Dada ini terasa begitu sakit menatapnya terluka. Begitu sakit saat aku harus mengetahui kebenaran bahwa akulah penyebab tumpahnya darah makhluk polos di hadapanku ini. Aku melukainya menggunakan pisau yang hampir menggores urat nadi tangan kananku. Kepalaku mulai sakit, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk meminum kapsul hijau-putih sialan.._

_Umma Junhong menunggu diluar. Terakhir kali kulihat matanya membengkak dan wajahnya memerah. Sapu tangan dalam genggamannya sudah benar-benar basah. Ikatan batin seorang umma dengan anaknya begitu terlihat. Kasih sayang yang terjalin diantara mereka berdua begitu kuat. Karena itulah, tamparan umma Choi Junhong di pipi kananku masih terasa._

_Tapi mulutku belum bisa terbuka sampai aku duduk di sini._

_Aku sudah berulang kali menghirup napas panjang, tapi tetap saja tenggorokanku tertahan oleh gumpalan tanah kering yang gersang._

_"Tidak apa-apa. Aku…" Junhong memiringkan kepala. Surainya yang mulai panjang menyentuh bahu kirinya. "Aku mengerti keadaan hyung."_

_Ini sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian itu. Selesainya Bang Yongguk hyung mengunjungi rumahku, aku langsung menuju rumah sakit. Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengecek kesehatan, atau kontrol, atau memulai terapi. Tujuanku hanya untuk menjenguk Junhong. Hanya itu._

_"Mianhae."_

_Junhong tersenyum. Mendengarkan suaraku yang serak dan lemah ini membuat pipinya terangkat dan matanya menyipit._

_"Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa."_

_Tanganku meremas kain di depan dada. Ada makhluk tak kasat mata yang dengan santainya duduk di atas punggungku. Bibirku tergigit. Rasanya tidak semudah itu melupakan rasa bersalah pada namja se-angelic ini. Bukan seperti ini cara berkerjanya. Seharusnya dia meninjuku atau mungkin balas menggores bahuku._

_"Ngomong-ngomong, hyung."_

_Aku mengerjapkan mata. Air kembali menetes dan aku langsung mengusapnya menggunakan pergelangan tangan kanan. Kursi kecil di bawah bokongku berderit. Junhong menatapku dengan senyumnya._

_"Bagaimana kalau nanti hyung yang mentraktirku makan es krim?"_

_Ujung bibirku tertarik ke atas._

_"Alright. Cool."_

_._

**_PIP._**

**_PIP._**

**_PIP._**

**_._**

_"Youngjae-ya."_

_Gigiku menancap pada tangan kanan, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun. Napasku memendek, memanjang, tidak menentu. Degup jantungku menggema ke seluruh rongga tubuh. Lapisan luar retina terbakar. Aku tidak punya keinginan untuk membuka mata. Sama sekali. _

_Jung Daehyun._

_Aku bisa merasakan napasnya membelai kulit leherku. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya menggoda kulit pinggangku. Aku bisa merasakan suaranya mendominasi jaringan otakku. Seluruh detik yang kurasakan membuat wajahku memerah dan kepalaku sakit. Kurasa kulit tanganku sudah sobek, terasa eritrosit menempel di permukaan lidah. _

_Yang bisa kubayangkan saat ini hanya motif-motif abstrak yang tak karuan. Entahlah, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan hal lain. Tidak sengaja aku mengeluarkan sebuah teriakan singkat. Mataku terbuka dengan cepat, pupil mengecil._

_Entahlah._

_Entahlah._

_Entahlah._

_Tangan kananku mencengkram punggung Jung Daehyun. Aku tidak peduli jika cengkramannya terlalu keras, dan meninggalkan jejak berwarna merah disana. Aku tidak peduli jika suaraku memanggil namanya terdengar jelas. Aku tidak peduli jika nanti epidermis leher atau bibirku kembali mengeluarkan jutaan sel darah merah dan menampakkan daging._

_Panas. Gerah. Begitu mengintimidasi._

_Jung Daehyun menangkup pipiku. Menatap mataku dalam-dalam, kemudian menempelkan dahinya dengan milikku. Rasanya tidak enak bernapas menggunakan mulut. Aku menggertakkan gigi kemudian memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan detak jantung di dalam sana._

_Dia memelukku erat-erat, masih menempelkan dahi. Kini aku melihat irisnya yang coklat. Irisnya jauh lebih coklat dari irisku. Surai depannya menyatu dengan surai depanku yang tipis. Salivanya bercampur dengan salivaku. Pikirannya bergabung dengan pikiranku._

_Ada banyak kalimat yang berulang disini. Ya. Aku tahu. Terlalu sulit merangkai kata-kata jika detak jantung terlalu cepat dan tubuhmu sepenuhnya dikuasai orang lain._

_Tangannya mulai membuka celanaku. Aku sempat memberontak, tapi pikiranku langsung tidak fokus karena dia kembali menciumku. Lidah membentuk simpul tidak beraturan. Salivanya mengolesi deretan gigiku. Salivaku sampai menetes ke dagu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku mendesah pelan._

_Kepalaku berkunang-kunang. Tanganku hampir menjambak rambut Jung Daehyun. Dia menguasainya. Tubuhku terkurung dalam belenggu gairah yang menghisap oksigen sekitar. Ruangan ini terasa gelap dan sesak. Kurasa sebentar lagi ruangan ini akan terasa terbakar._

_"AAH!"_

_Jung Daehyun._

_Si Tuan Muda brengsek yang menguasai tubuhku saat ini._

_Satu-satunya orang yang mendengarkan suara paling memalukan yang pernah kubuat._

_._

**_PIP._**

**_PIP._**

**_._**

_"Youngjae-ya."_

_Aku menoleh._

_"Apa?"_

_Tangannya terangkat ke atas. Menghalangi bayangan langit hitam dengan bintang bertaburan untuk ditangkap oleh retina matanya._

_"Apa ini termasuk dalam wishlist milikmu?"_

_Rerumputan di bawah jaketku bergesekan, menumbulkan suara yang menenangkan hati. Pikiranku terfokus pada detak jantung yang selaras dengan deburan ombak di bawah sana. Tidak ada angin tidak ada awan._

_Hanya ada tebing, laut, hutan, dan Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun brengsek._

_Aku?_

_Rasanya tubuhku sudah terserap dan masuk ke dalam tanah berhumus. Jantungku mencair dan bercampur dengan air laut. Pembuluh darahku menjalar dan melilit salah satu pohon di dalam hutan. Jadi, si buruk rupa tidak bisa dihitung._

_"Iya."_

_Satu dua beribu-ribu bintang yang ada di langit-langit bumi memancarkan cahaya masing-masing. Mungkin ada yang sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk mati. Mungkin ada juga yang masih baru._

_Dunia ini rantai yang berujung. Jejaring rantai yang saling berhubungan. Rantai yang mulai berkarat. Sebentar lagi rantai itu akan rapuh dan terputus. Meninggalkan serpihan kecil yang sendirian terkepung kegelapan._

_Baru kusadari sedari tadi Jung brengsek memperhatikan si buruk rupa ini._

_Aku menghela napas panjang sambil menegakkan bahu dan menyilangkan kaki. "Apa? Jangan membuatku takut."_

_Senyum Jung Daehyun seakan terbentuk dari sisa tabrakan planet yang keluar dari orbitnya dengan atmosfer bumi. Sebagai namja yang sudah officially menjabat sebagai kekasih Tuan Muda, wajahku menghangat dan secara tidak sengaja aku ikut tersenyum._

_Dan dia merangkulku._

_Oh._

_Secara tidak langsung, rantai-rantai yang sudah putus di dalam tubuhku kembali disatukan olehnya. Aku harap pengikat ini bertahan lama._

_Tubuh Jung Daehyun yang begitu hangat. Sentuhannya yang lembut. Dan ciumannya yang mengacaukan pikiran._

_Izinkan aku merasakannya lebih lama lagi._

_Mataku terpejam ketika Jung Daehyun mencium dahiku._

_Tapi ketika aku membuka mata ini untuk menatap matanya,_

_Hanya kegelapan yang kulihat._

_._

_._

_._

**_PIP._**

**_._**

**_PIP._**

**_._**

_"__Tidak... Tidak mungkin putra saya sakit kanker otak, dok__ter__!"_

_"Chagiya?"_

_"__Chagi... Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri ne?"_

_"__Nah, sekarang mandi dan ganti bajumu. Umma sudah menyiapkan air panas. Dan jangan lupa minum obatnya. Tadi kau sakit kepala kan?"_

_"Terima kasih…. Yoo Youngjae chagi."_

_ "Semua orang punya masalah. Tapi kadang mereka menggunakan cara yang salah untuk menyelesaikannya."_

_"Lihatlah semua kebaikan yang sudah chagi berikan pada umma. Hitam selalu bersebelahan dengan putih."_

_"Yoo Youngjae adalah kebahagiaan terbesar umma, bukan?"_

**_._**

**_PIP._**

_._

_"__Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu hyung."_

_"__Ayo hyung kita ke rumah hyung! Hyung harus istirahat di rumah! Jangan pikirkan aku! Hyung sakit kan? Hyung tidak usah bohong!"_

_"__Hyung. Apa-apaan? Kenapa hyung harus bunuh diri?"_

_"Hyung yang rasa chocomint ya."_

_"Mau berusaha mengulang waktu, hm?"_

_"Sudahlah. Aku mengerti keadaan hyung."_

_._

**_PIP._**

**_._**

_"__Oooohh... Jadi Yoo Youngjae... Apa kau sudah menyerah?"_

_"__Dengar, kau tak pantas di sini Yoo Youngjae. Enyahlah, buruk rupa."_

**_"_**_Annyeong, Youngjae-ssi. Long time no see."_

_"__Kau boleh menceritakannya padaku."_

_"Psikologis juga mempengaruhi kesehatanmu, Youngjae-ssi."_

_"__Yo-Youngjae-ssi-"_

_"Mian… Mianhae…"_

_._

**_PIP._**_._

**_._**

_ "__Dan aku juga sudah tahu tentangmu. Tentang penyakitmu. Dan luka di bahu Junhong."_

_"Apa kau stress karena sakit?"_

_"__Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sakit?"_

_"__Yoo Youngjae, kau jatuh cinta padanya?"_

_"Tak kusangka kutu buku culun sepertimu bisa terobsesi untuk bunuh diri karena penyakit mematikan."_

_"Kau tahu __Kardiomiopati Iskemik__?"_

_"Ma-maafkanlah.. Hime, Yoo Youngjae..."_

_"Dia… Sudah berubah, bukan?"_

_._

**_PIP._**

**_._**

_"__Aku Jung Daehyun."_

_"__Tenang saja. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu jatuh."_

_"__Masa lalumu__ memiliki banyak hubungan denganku, Yoo Youngjae-ya__."_

_ "__Dan tak kusangka kau akan menyentuhku. Padahal kukira kau membenci namja bernama Jung Daehyun ini."_

_"Boleh aku bercerita sedikit? Tapi syaratnya, kau tidak boleh bicara sampai aku selesai."_

_"__Oh, mood-mu berubah cepat sekali."_

_"Lebih baik kau mulai mengabulkannya."_

_"Wishlistku tidak serumit milikmu, jujur saja. Tak ada gunanya jika kita membahas soal itu."_

_"Kita pacaran, kan?"_

_"Saranghaeyo, Yoo Youngjae-ya."_

_._

_._

_._

**_PIP._**

**_._**

**_PIP._**

**_._**

**_PIP_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

Yeeesshhh.. HAK HAK. *author jadi gila*

Yap. Chapter paling ga jelas. Isinya flashback semua. Isinya berantakan. Isinya gabut. Isinya aneh.

Bisa dibilang ini chapter masa lalu para tokoh sama si Youngjae gitu.

Bikinnya bener-bener maksain. Ide mentok dan adegan _itu_nya ga banget. D kan ga berpengalaman *dikubur*

Jujur aja, D sama sekali ga punya pengetahuan tentang kanker otak. Jadi kalo ada bagian yang salah, mohon maklum.

Mungkin bakalan ada yang bingung, jadi nanti D usahain jawab. Kalo ga ada, ya… *nangis di pojokan*

Ngomong-ngomong, D dapet inspirasi adegan cubit puting dari ceritanya RaverySwish di FictionPress. D udah dapet izin dari authornya langsung kok. Maaf ya bahasa D fulgar banget.

.

Jangan lupa review neeeee :"D


End file.
